Czarodzieje z Ceres
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Nihon i Ceres są na skraju wojny. Kurogane i Fai muszą walczyć aby pozostać lojalnymi wobec swoich krajów i przetrwać dla siebie, swoich krajów i ich świata.
1. Rozdział 1: Mgła

Tytuł oryginału: The Wizards of Ceres  
>Autor: Mikkeneko<br>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
>Rating: T<br>Ostrzeżenia: Przemoc w niektórych rozdziałach, romans między Kurogane a Faiem  
>Streszczenie: Nihon i Ceres są ponownie na skraju wojny, jednak dla Pogromcy Demonów Kurogane ważniejsza jest ochrona granic jego kraju przed ciemnością i dzikimi bestiami żyjącymi na pustyni. I robił to do czasu, aż jego droga skrzyżowała się z ostatnim sposobem króla Ceres na wygranie tej wojny...<br>Notatka autora: To jest fik AU, gdzie Ceres i Nihon są po prostu dwoma oddzielnymi państwami, nie światami. W jaki sposób ich życie zmieniłoby się gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach...?  
>Notatka od tłumacza: To jest moje pierwsze poważne tłumaczenie, więc nawet nie marzę o tym, iż to tłumaczenie może być idealne. Jednak czuję pewien sentyment do tego opowiadania i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy pokochają je równie mocno jak ja. Jeśli zauważyliście jakieś błędy, nieścisłości albo macie jakieś uwagi to proszę piszcie.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimo że przebywali już dziesięć dni poza Ruvalem wciąż nigdzie nie było śladu żywej duszy. W innych okolicznościach Fai mógłby nie być zaniepokojonym nienaturalną ciszą w wyludnionym kraju przez który podróżowali, jednak spodziewałby się tego w pokrytych lodem górach, a nie jesienią na nizinie, gdzie blondynowi wydawało się, iż trwa lato.<p>

To jest dobra ziemia, pomyślał Fai, dzięki niej oraz dużej ilości wody dla ludzi i zwierząt, powinno rozwijać się tutaj życie.

Jednak z drugiej strony ich misja tutaj polega na byciu nie zauważonym, więc to dobrze, że nikogo nie ma.

Fai zasłonił oczy dłonią spoglądając w wschód na niebo. To nie powinno być konieczne - chmury zasłaniały sklepienie i zbliżał się wieczór. Jednakże dla oczu Faia i tylko jego oczu ze wschodu bił blask jakby znajdowało się tam drugie słońce. Znajdowała się tam bariera zbudowana ponad wielkimi murami obronnymi, oraz wbudowana w nie. Był to koniec Nihon i początek pustyni. Fai przyglądał się temu co mógł stąd zobaczyć zmrużonymi oczyma.

Bariera Nihon - wielkie magiczne przedsięwzięcie ciągnące się na wiele mil, ogromne pokłady energii. Czy mogło to być aż tak proste? Jedno zaklęcie powtórzone tysiąc razy przez tysiąc głosów, wzniesienie bariery tak jak kamiennych murów, wbudowanie jej w ściany nadając trwałość. Podstawowe... a jednak obce. To było dziwne, bardzo dziwne i Fai miał wielką ochotę przyjrzeć się temu z bliska. Jednak nie ważne jak wielką ta pokusa była, to nie jest możliwe.

Fai odetchnął opuszczając ręce. Odgłos kroków na suchej, łamliwej trawie oderwał go od rozmyślań. Spojrzał w górę uśmiechając do zbliżającego się Yuuty. Drugi mężczyzna, o słomianych włosach rozwianych wokół łagodnej twarzy, smukły i skromny zatrzymał się kłaniając, uprzednio kładąc rękę na sercu.

- Milordzie Flowright, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

Czworo żołnierzy poznało się w straży zamkowej w Ruvalu zanim zostali wybrani do tej misji. Fai widział ich wcześniej, jednak nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiał aż do tej pory. Fai lubił Yuutę bo był dobrym towarzyszem: cichym jednak nie towarzyszyła temu sztywna dezaprobata jak Darowi.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie jesteśmy w pałacu, wiesz? Samo Fai wystarczy. - Uśmiech blondyna powiększył się.

- Fai - zgodził się Yuuta, a na jego usta szybko powrócił uśmiech, który po chwili zniknął. - Widziałeś coś?

Niestety Fai powoli potrząsną głową.

- Nie tutaj. Jak na razie wszystko wygląda tak samo. Prawdopodobnie na południu mogły by wystąpić w barierze nieprawidłowości. Przez ten dystans trudno jest to określić.

- Będziesz dziś w nocy wykonywał jakieś obserwacje? - spytał Yuuta - To był długi dzień, a ten teren jest nieprzyjemny. - Rozumiane, aczkolwiek niewypowiedziane było to, że żołnierze oczekiwali, iż Fai nie będzie trzymał się tak dobrze jak oni. Fai uśmiechnął się lekko na to uprzejme niedomówienie.

- Może. To będzie zależeć od tego kiedy... - Fai spojrzał na bok nim skończył swą wypowiedź. - ...i gdzie Kuro-chan ostatecznie zdecyduje się zatrzymać.

Yuuta podążył za jego spojrzeniem i pokiwał głową wykrzywiając z niezadowoleniem usta.

Małe sprzeczki stały się rutyną i Fai z dwoma pozostałymi żołnierzami ignorowali je gdy tylko mogli. Kapitan Kurotsunagi tak jak Yuuta był dojrzałym mężczyzną z wieloletnim doświadczeniem... ale w przeciwieństwie do Yuuty te lata najwidoczniej nie nauczyły go cierpliwości.

- Cholera, oczywiście że będziemy czuwać - tak jak zawsze warknął wydając się tracić panowanie nad sobą. - Nawet jeśli do tej pory nie widzieliśmy żadnego nieprzyjaciela nie oznacza to, że wkrótce go nie zobaczymy. Jesteśmy na terytorium wroga i nie wiemy co może nas spotkać. Będziemy więc trzymać wartę, po dwóch przez cztery godziny, a teraz pieprz się i przestań jęczeć.

- Nie powiedziałem, że nie będziemy - odpowiedział ostro młodszy głos używając denerwujących wesołych tonów. - Tylko stwierdziłem, że nie widzieliśmy marnego drania w tym tygodniu, a nawet od początku pobytu w ich kraju. Stawiamy strażników na warcie, wysyłamy patrole, obserwujemy wieżę. Robimy wszystko by zyskać dobrą passę dla naszych pieniędzy. Jedyne co musimy zrobić to pozostać poza zasięgiem widoku z muru, abyśmy mogli pozostać niewidoczni. To wszystko co powiedziałem. Nie powiedziałem nic o tym, że nie będę skłonny stanąć dziś w nocy na warcie, więc zabierz stąd swój paranoidalny tyłek.

Fai odwrócił się od promieniejącego muru na wschodzie, włączając do sprzeczki:

- Lepiej dla nas żebyśmy pozostali niezauważeni - powiedział wesoło. - Ale być może oni nie widzą potrzeby patrolowania okolicy. Mury wykonają całą pracę za nich, nie, Kuro-chan?

- Przestań mnie tak nazywać - krzyknął kapitan, a jego gniew zawrzał. - Ja mam cholerne imię i „chan" nie jest jego częścią! Nie odzywaj się do mnie jak do jakiegoś domowego zwierzaczka!

Za nim Ryuo potrząsnął głową i odsunął się od kłótliwego mężczyzny, zadowolony z ucieczki od konfrontacji dwóch towarzyszy. Pozostawieni samym sobie stanęli twarzą w twarz. Fai był o parę cali wyższy od kapitana, jednak nie był tak potężnie zbudowany jak on.

Błyszczące niebieskie oczy spotkały wściekłe, czerwono-brązowe spojrzenie. Fai uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Ale ja nic na to nie poradzę - zaprotestował Fai - skoro Kuro-chan na takie długie i trudne do zapamiętania imię. Wszyscy inni mają ładne, sensowne imiona - Dar, Yuuta, Ryuo. Widzisz? Łatwe do wymówienia. Jesteś jedynym, który upiera się by wszystko utrudniać.

- JESTEM jedynym, który upiera się by wszystko utrudniać? - ryknął Kurotsunagi, a żyła na jego skroni pulsowała. - Jesteś najgłupszą, najbardziej denerwującą małą bestią, którą kiedykolwiek musiałem się opiekować. Założę się, że jeśli nie bylibyśmy z tobą to pobiegłbyś do bram Edo prosząc o pożyczenie szklanki cukru czy coś!

Fai uśmiechnął się i zaklaskał popierając mężczyznę z nijakim wyszczerzeniem zębów:

- W takim razie sądzę, że mam szczęście. W końcu mam wielkiego, silnego Kuro-chan, który mnie ochroni, prawda?

Dar zakaszlał głośno zasłaniając twarz ręką a Ryuo po prostu parsknął co oczywiście tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło Kurotsunagi, który spojrzał na grupę. Jego czerwono-brązowe oczy sprawiły, że jego wzrok stał się morderczy.

- Trzymajmy tempo - krzyknął, decydując że w ten sposób poprawi sobie nastrój. - Mamy jeszcze dwie godziny zanim zajdzie słońce i rozbijemy obóz, więc zróbmy jak najwięcej. Ryou, Dar ruszcie swoje tyłki. Kierujemy się na południe. I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych bojaźliwych-pedalskich skarg od was!

Chociaż jego słowa skierowane były do trzech innych żołnierzy, Fai wiedział że obiektem zemsty był on sam. Obelgi na bok, on był bardziej naukowcem z zawodu i zanim został wybrany do tej misji to nigdy wcześniej nie uczestniczył w tak długim marszu. Yuuta dogonił go gdy piątka mężczyzn obładowała się różnymi pakunkami. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, sięgają po ciężką paczkę z papierem, którą trzymał Fai. Jednak blondyn wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem, nie wypuszczając swoich notatek z rąk. Musi zebrać to co zasiał.

Poza tym, gdyby bezsprzecznie nie zatracał się w drażnieniu się z Kuro-chan, ten wyjazd w ogóle by nie był tak zabawny.

* * *

><p>Im dalej wędrowali na południe tym bardziej wzrastał las i gęstniała mgła. Cała drużyna była zaniepokojona i nerwowa. Kiedy nagle ptak przeleciał tuż obok twarzy Ryou, wyciągnął on swój miecz przygotowując się do ataku zanim zauważył co to było. Rozczarowany mruknął coś pod nosem chowając broń. Fai pomyślał, że wszyscy żołnierze a w szczególności Kurotsunagi wolą otwartą walkę niż podstępy, co nie jest zbyt pomocne w tym przypadku.<p>

Gęsta mgła sprawiła, że wieczorne światło stało się przytłumione a krajobraz znikał w odległości stu drzew, jednak Fai podróżował pod światłem bijącym od murów bardziej niż zamierającym światłem dnia. Przerwa w tym stałym blasku nie spowodowała zmian w krajobrazie i Fai podniósł głowę w górę.

- Co to jest? - Ryou idący obok niego spytał z zaciekawieniem. Fai nieznacznie wzruszył ramieniem, uznając to pytanie za nie mające na razie odpowiedzi. Przed nimi, mniej niż kilometr dalej w linii prostej... tak, bez żadnych wątpliwości tam była luka.

- Skręćmy teraz na wschód - powiedział, a jego głos zabrzmiał donośnie w ciszy. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego niedowierzająco.

- Na wschód? W stronę muru? - powtórzył Ryuo. - Hmm, Fai-san... Jestem przekonany, że rozmowa o pukaniu do bram Edo by spytać o jajka to był żart.

- Cóż, to była by sąsiedzka sprawa - stwierdził Fai uśmiechając się do autora kawału. - Nie sądzisz, Kuro-chan?

- Zamknij się - warknął w odpowiedzi.

- Naszym zadaniem jest pozostać niezauważonym - odezwał się po raz pierwszy tego dnia Dar. - Jesteśmy na tyle blisko wału na ile ośmielamy się podejść.

Fai potrząsnął głową.

- Mur zawraca tutaj na wschód - powiedział - i dalej ciągnie się na południe. Jest, jednak coś w tej luce czemu muszę przyjrzeć się dokładnie.

- Czemu tutaj jest dziura? - powiedział niepewnie Ryuo. - To jest terytorium Nihon. Mur na mapie biegnie prosto na południe.

- To stara mapa - oznajmił Yuuta marszcząc brwi. - Ma już ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. W takim czasie niektóre rzeczy mogły się zmienić.

- Co, więc myślisz, że w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat mogli postawić nowe mury? - zadrwił Ryuo. - Niemożliwe.

- Tak - powiedział Fai.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Kapitan wpatrywał się w nicość na wschodzie, a potem odwrócił się do Faia posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Skąd wiesz, że to jest bezpieczne? - spytał opryskliwie.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Fai z olśniewającym uśmiechem.

Jego lekceważący stosunek sprowokował spodziewany wybuch.

- Co do diabła? Król Ashura dostanie nas w swoje ręce jeśli pozwolimy ci tam pójść i dać się zabić! Utrzymanie twojego idiotycznego tyłka przy życiu jest naszym obowiązkiem, do cholery!

- A to jest moim obowiązkiem - powiedział z niezwykłą powagą Fai, wpatrzony w świecący wał. - Jeżeli coś zniszczyło mur, wtedy bariera musiała opaść. Cokolwiek to było z pewnością zostawiło jakieś ślady, które muszę zbadać, by dowiedzieć się co się stało. Wreszcie. - Fai zwrócił się w stronę czwórki żołnierzy niknących w gęstniejącym mroku. - Dlatego tu jesteśmy, prawda? By znaleźć sposób jak zburzyć te mury, kiedy Król Ashura przyjedzie na czele swojej armii. Wtedy nic nie stanie mu na drodze do bram Edo.

* * *

><p>Dwie godziny marszu zamieniły się w trzy, gdy zespół wywiadowczy porzucił drogę na południe i przekroczył przez niewidzialną granicę bariery. W pobliżu pozostało echo mocy - nic nie mówiące o stosie rozbitych głazów - wyraźnie potwierdzając domysły Faia. Coś zdarzyło się tutaj i gdy rozbito barierę mury upadły wraz z nią.<p>

Mgła gęstniała jeszcze bardziej w wyłomie, ciemna i ciężka zbierała się wokół ich małego ogniska. Usta Faia wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, gdy obserwował ogień. Mimo, że Kuro-chan ryknął, awanturując się, że to rozdmucha ich tajemnicę. Fai po prostu potrzebował ognia by sporządzić zaklęcia obserwacyjne. Godziny mijały bez wznoszenia alarmu - czyli rzeczywiście nie było żadnych oznak żyjących ludzi w promieniu wielu mil. Dzięki temu zamilkły narzekania w tym temacie.

Ogień mógł przynajmniej dać innym małą szansę wyrwania się od ich wysuszonego pożywienia, zagotowania wody aby je zmiękczyć,choć nie poprawiało smaku, przynajmniej było lepsze od żucia suszonej skóry w czasie marszu. Zbliżała się północ gdy Ryuo i Dar stanęli na warcie, a pozostali mężczyźni poszli spać. Fai nadal pracował. Ustawił statyw i wpisując runy, których będzie potrzebował. Nie tylko runy dalekiego widzenia, której używał tak długo w czasie tej podróży by obserwować barierę, ale także runę czytania echa, aby spróbować dowiedzieć się co się tutaj wydarzyło w przeszłości. Pięćdziesiąt lat temu? To jest możliwe. Istnieje spora szansa, że cokolwiek tu się zdarzyło miało miejsce przed narodzinami Faia.

Imperium Nihon jest ogromne i są na dalekim uboczu, od przesmyku górskiego. Mało prawdopodobnym jest by wiadomości o tutejszych wydarzeniach dotarły aż do... Fai potrząsnął głową jakby chciał zrzucić z niej pajęczyny. Wiadomości nie doszły do Ceres, ale przynajmniej przyglądali się oni wydarzeniom w ich rozległym, wrogim sąsiedztwie na południu.

Nie ma sensu spekulować, kiedy można tylko patrzeć. Fai skończył przygotowywać runę i wyprostował się z westchnieniem rozluźniając kark i ramiona. To był długi dzień, przeszedł wiele mil i pracował więcej niż zwykle, ale nie chciał się właśnie teraz zatrzymać.

Nie ma światła lecz pozostały dźwięki, świat wypełniły gwałtowne pomruki i migoczące oscylacje dzwonów. Wzrok był preferowanym przez człowieka sposobem by badać świat, skupić uwagę na tym gdzie była ona potrzebna i wybierać istotne szczegóły. Jednak dźwięk zwlekał, echa trajkotały do siebie, stwarzając obraz długo po tym jak rzecz zniknęła.

Fai ma rację, bez wątpienia stała tu bariera a zrujnowana kraina wokół nich była kiedyś częścią Nihon. Mógł usłyszeć słabe echo ludzkich głosów: rozmawiających, śpiewających śmiejących się. Słyszał dźwięczny gwar żyjącej tu społeczności. Zanim mury opadły.

Roztrzaskane, rozpadające się głazy wokół nich są tysiącami niemych wspomnień śmierci. Nadal pamiętającymi swoje dawne kształty, nie powracając jeszcze do mdłego, nieciekawego szumu ziemi. _Czym byliście kiedyś? _Mruknął do nich Fai, sortując z ich pomocą wspomnienia i próbując złożyć razem z nimi spójną całość z różnych postrzępionych odłamków. Tak to tysiące wspomnień, ale każde inne. To było pewne, że czar ochronny został w nie wbudowany, ale Fai wiedział iż nie ma sposobu żeby mogło to odbyć się wspólnie.

Chyba że... Docierając dalej Fai pomyślał, że słyszał jeszcze jeden dźwięk. Piosenkę. Jeden ludzki głos pośród tysięcy. Oni mieli czarodzieja, ostatecznie. Nie tego który zbudował mur, ani nie tego który wyrzeźbił w skałach każde wspomnienie, ale tego który śpiewa dla nich utrzymując w harmonii dzień po dniu, rok po roku. Za pomocą jego - nie, jej piosenki, Fai mógł usłyszeć delikatne, ciche głosy, śpiewające wiersz o każdym aspekcie sprawy.

Teraz Fai zrozumiał, w jaki sposób bariera została stworzona i zachowana. Nie jako produkt pracy jednego, jakkolwiek potężnego, czarodzieja. Żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie przelać tak dużo mocy w zaklęcie, nie wspominając już o utrzymaniu go przez setki lat. Jednakże sieć stworzona z mniejszych użytkowników magii, z których każdy otrzymał za zadanie opiekowanie się swoją częścią muru, zachowując harmonię z kamieniami właśnie za pomocą melodii. Pomysłowe. I piękne - pomyślał z podziwem.

Fai mógł teraz złożyć wszystko w całość i dowiedzieć się co się tutaj wydarzyło. Ah, dwa ciosy na raz. Pierwszy nadszedł bez wątpienia z zewnątrz. Jakiś szturm przeciwko samym murom. Jednak bariera mogłaby się utrzymać. Utrzymała by się jeśli coś nie zakłóciłoby zaklęć dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Na tyle dokładnie, zauważył Fai, że to nie mógł być przypadek.

Fai pozwolił dźwiękom rozpłynąć się wokół niego, i z westchnieniem zdjął ręce ze statywu. To była starta, jednak dzisiejsza ciężka podróż sprawiła, że nie mógł już zrobić nic więcej. Noc stała się zimniejsza, a mgła gęstsza. Jej ciemne, szare macki owinęły się wokół ich obozu sprawiając, że niemożliwym stało się zobaczenie czegoś po drugiej stronie obozowiska, gdzie Dar trzymał wartę nieoświetlony przez blask bijący od ogniska.

Ryou usiadł blisko ognia, od razu spoglądając w stronę dźwięków i ruchu.

- Skończyłeś? - spytał.

- Na razie. Nie ma już niczego czego mógłbym się stąd dowiedzieć - odpowiedział Fai. - Jutro znów pójdziemy na wschód. Chcę się jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć do bariery zbudowanej dookoła tej dziury. Ona musi być nowsza od reszty, i może być przez to słabsza. Sprawdzę to.

- W takim razie prześpij się trochę - poradził Ryou.

- Chcesz trochę? - zapytał oferując jakieś obozowe jedzenie. - Przez cały dzień nie widziałem byś zjadł cokolwiek.

Fai potrząsnął głową.

- Jest późno, a jutro wcześnie wyruszymy - powiedział wstając i otrzepując węgiel ze swoich rąk. - Jestem pewien, że Kuro-chan będzie się przy tym upierał.

- Prawdopodobnie - zgodził się Ryou z uśmiechem. - Jednakże wszyscy będziemy musieli cichutko chodzić na palcach. Jeśli powiesz że mamy iść na wschód, pójdziemy, jednak jeśli to naprawdę była kiedyś część Nihon, mogą pojawić się patrole. Jeżeli, któryś z nich nas znajdzie będzie oznaczało to walkę. - Nie brzmiał jakby był zaniepokojony tą możliwością, a raczej jakby podobała mu się ta koncepcja.

Fai wzruszył ramionami.

- Będziemy ostrożni. Nawet jeśli są tu jakieś patrole mgła powinna pomóc nam się ukryć. Byłbym zaskoczony gdyby potrafili odnaleźć się w tej mgle, nie mówiąc już o nas.

Ryou zamrugał a następnie zmarszczył zaintrygowany czoło.

- Mgła?

Fai zachichotał.

- Wiem. „Zupa" lepiej to opisuje. Nigdy nie widziałem tak gęstej mgły, nawet podczas wiosennych roztopów, ale przypuszczam, że niziny są niczym inny świat.

- O czym ty mówisz, Fai? - spytał poważnie Ryuo. - Nie ma żadnej mgły. Noc jest tak samo jasna jak zawsze.

Fai chciał odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się patrząc na Ryuo. W jego ciele nie było niedoświadczonej kości, on nie żartował. Ale dlaczego nie może zobaczyć czegoś co inni widzą tak wyraźnie?

Albo - czyżby tylko Fai mógł zobaczyć tą mgłę?

Oczy Faia rozszerzyły się i usiadł wyprostowany kiedy jego wzrok błądził przeszukując otaczającą ich mgłę. Padł na niego blady strach, a serce podjechało mu do gardła. Podczas tych godzin kiedy kierowali się na południe, mgła wciąż gęstniała i gęstniała a on nie zrozumiał tego.

- Byłem taki głupi - rzucił.

- Co? Fai co się dzieje? - zapytał Ryou, jednak Fai odwrócił się, jeszcze raz wykorzystując, swoje zaklęcie obserwacyjne. Nie było łatwo wyrwać je z wąskiego skupiska, aby rozciągnąć na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu zwojów, ale nie było czasu na przerobienie tego. Nie ze wschodu ale z zachodu. Nie od muru, ani nie z ludzkich siedzib a z ciemnego odludzia za nimi. Mgła przeciwstawiała mu się, ponieważ nie była normalna i mogła to zrobić. Fai nie mógł nic zobaczyć, jednak czar zasłaniający nie mógł ukryć kształtu, rozmiaru i ruchu tego co nadchodziło do nich. Wyczuł ich chód w ciemności, nadal są daleko stąd, ale nadciągają tak szybko jak chmury przesuwające się by zakryć księżyc. I byli wielcy. Naprawdę wielcy.

- Fai? Mój panie? Co się dzieje? - głosy Ryuo przeniknął przez paraliżujący go urok. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał w górę aby zobaczyć jak Dar zawrócił w ich stronę wracając ze swojego posterunku. Zbyt późno by uciec.

Fai rzucił się do pracy, chwytając swoją laskę i zaczynając ryć runy w ziemi szybkimi gorączkowymi ruchami. Szepcząc słowa pod nosem, z ledwością znalazł chwilę i oddech na wyjaśnienia.

- Coś się zbliża - powiedział.- Nie od murów. Z drugiej strony. Nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni.

Skończył rysować i zakreślił swoją laską rozległy okrąg wokół siebie, wyznaczając krawędzie osłony.

- Wszyscy wejdźcie do okręgu!

- Co nadchodzi? - Zdezorientowany Ryuo, stanął na nogach. Chwytając mocno rękojeść miecza, wpatrywał się w wciąż cichą ciemność. Po drugiej stronie ogniska, obudziło się dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

- Jeśli to są wojownicy z Nihon nie powinniśmy...

-To nie oni - powiedział Fai. Niepokój zapamiętale budował w nim uczucie, że muszą go wysłuchać i być posłusznymi. - To nie jest ludzkie. Naprawdę wątpię by wasze miecze mogły coś zdziałać przeciwko temu. Musicie teraz znaleźć się w zasięgu osłony!

Troje z nich posłuchało - Dar, Ryuo i Yuuta szybko zgromadzili się stając u jego boku, całkowicie zdezorientowani być może nie dowierzali jednak przynajmniej _usłuchali_. ale czwarty żołnierz wybrał inny sposób, wzruszając ramionami zrzucił z siebie ostatni koc zbliżając się do stosu towarów ku swoim rzeczom.

- Zostaw to, Kuro-chan! Chodź tu! - zawołał przeraźliwie Fai, ale został zignorowany. - _Proszę cię_, Kapitanie Kurotsunagi!

Zniknęła niesamowita cisza, zastąpiona przez odległy rumor powstały z ryku. Ciemność w końcu pozwoliła dostrzec żołnierzom gwałtownie pędzące w ich stronę niebezpieczeństwo.

Fai spojrzał na kapitana stojącego kilka metrów dalej i podjął bolesną decyzję. Podniósł ręce wypowiadając ostatnie słowo, a tarcza zatrzasnęła się wokół tego miejsca, świecąca ściana niebieskiej kuli pojawiło się metr od jego twarzy.

Ciemność dopłynęła do nich nagle niczym przypływ, a przez tętniący ryk przebił się ujmujący skowyt. Obiekt uderzył w tarczę i szybko odbił się rozpadając obok i przesuwając dalej. Zamglona ciemność i jeszcze ciemniejsze niebo. Niemożliwym stało się zobaczenie ich kształtów, albo czegokolwiek innego prócz skotłowanej krzątaniny nóg i tysięcy rozjarzonych oczu.

Na zewnątrz Kurotsunagi upadł na kolana, a dziesiątki stworów uczepiły się go, rojąc nad nim. Kiedy potwory uspokoiły się Fai i jego kompanii mogli ujrzeć ich prawdziwą postać: czarne ciała nie większe od ludzkiej pięści. Wyglądały jak szczury, jednakże poruszały się niczym owady. Zaskoczony Kurotsunagi burknął coś gdy został zmuszony do walki na kolanach. Kapitan wydał z siebie bolesny krzyk, który stał się coraz cieńszy, kiedy stwory zaczęły zagłębiać się w jego ubraniach i skórze, wrzynając w jego ciało. Potwory pęczniały jak balony - jeden z nich naprawdę pękł w szaleństwie jedzenia. Świeża i zakrzepła krew rozprysnęła się w powietrzu, gdy ich ofiara spadła wymęczona na ziemię.

- Kapitanie! - wyjęczał Ryou, robiąc krok na przód, jakby myślał że może pójść, pomóc Kurotsunagiemu, jednak było już zbyt późno. Krzyki zostały już zagłuszone przez zwierzęce dźwięki, pożywiających się istot. Nie mógłby zresztą przejść teraz przez barierę. Fai wytrwale trzymał ręce w górze, chociaż zdrętwiał od ciągłych ataków w jego magię.

Dar zbliżył się do Faia.

- Skąd do cholery to przychodzi? - spytał. Szok i panika przezwyciężyły jego małomówność. - Co to jest?

- To jest powód powstania bariery Nihon - powiedział Fai przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach - aż w końcu - zrozumiał.

- Nie przeciwko nam. Nie przeciwko jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej armii. Zbudowali barierę by trzymać to z daleka.

- I my jesteśmy po złej stronie bariery - dokończył Yuuta. Jego twarz była posępna i blada. - Musimy się stąd wydostać.

- Nie! - krzyknął Ryuo tracąc rozsądek przez żal i gniew. - To coś zabiło Kapitana Kurotsunagi! Nie możemy uciec!

- Nadchodzi coś jeszcze - powiedział Fai jakby nieobecny, ledwie uczestnicząc w rozmowie. Jeśli to była rozmowa. Rój tych pasożytów nie ważne jak przerażający, nie mógł odpowiadać za moc i niebezpieczeństwo które Fai dostrzegł za mgłą.

- To tylko pierwsza fala. Prawdziwy potwór jeszcze nie przybył.

- Jeżeli możemy to zaatakować, to możemy to też zabić - nalegał Ryou, wciąż dzierżąc miecz, bezskutecznie wypatrując celu.

_- _Jak zamierzasz to zrobić, jeśli zaraz po opuszczeniu tarczy pozostaną z ciebie same kości? - burknął Dar. Miejsce gdzie upadł Kurotsunagi wskazywała gromada stworzeń wciąż rojąca się wokół niego. Jednakże setki, tysiące innych potworów przyłączało się do szturmu na niebieską tarczę. Atakując używały zębów, kłów lub pół przezroczystych skrzydeł.

- Milordzie Fai, co możemy zrobić? - spytał wprost Yuuta. - Czy mamy... mamy zostać i walczyć?

- Nie możemy z tym walczyć - powiedział wciąż odległy Fai. Samo utrzymanie tarczy pozbawiło go całej siły. Jego ręce drżały gdy opuścił jedną z nich i zaczął pisać w powietrzu nowe zaklęcie, wpisując drugi okrąg w granicach pierwszego. - Musimy się stąd wydostać. Teraz.

To co zamierzał zrobić było ryzykowne, a nawet niebezpieczne. Magiczne portale były niestabilne i niezbyt dobrze poznane a kiedy zachodziła interakcja z innym zaklęciem miały tendencje do zrobienia się gwałtownymi. Jednak Fai nie widział innego wyjścia z tej pułapki. Byli oblężeni i poświęcał całą swą moc by ochronić ich czwórkę przed przerażającym atakiem. I kiedy pojawi się nowe zagrożenie -

Nowe zagrożenie pojawiło się teraz, a błyszczące linie portalu były tylko w połowie ukształtowane. Niemożliwym było wyraźne zobaczenie tego, przez uderzające kończyny czarnych stworzeń nadal rojących się nad tarczą. Ale jarzące się okrągłe żółte oczy niczym monety musiały być oddalone od nich o jard i majaczyły nad tarczą przyczajając się z wysokości dwudziestu stup zbliżając do ich osłony. Po jego obu stronach słabo widoczne przez ruch ciał cienkie nogi niczym słupki namiotu wydawały się roztaczać na ziemi.

Potwór podniósł głowę, przesuwając niezainteresowany swoje żółte spojrzenie nieznacznie ponad nimi. Po środku jego cielska pojawił się otwór przypominający rozdziawioną gębę.

Obrzydliwy fetor i lodowaty podmuch wiatru poruszył mężczyzn. Stworzenia, które wcześniej powaliły Kurotsunagiego gwałtownie roiły się w podnieconym poruszeniu, zanim zostały zassane w dziurę, która zamknęła się za nimi.

Fai nie zatrzymał się nawet na sekundkę rzucając czar dzięki, któremu mogli uciec, chociaż jego głos drżał teraz prawie tak mocno jak jego ręce. Był u kresu swojej siły, mógł poczuć jak tarcza zaczyna pękać, ale za moment to nie będzie miało już znaczenia -

Zbyt szybko nadeszła chwila, gdy kończyna wielkości pnia drzewa wzniosła się w ciemności i uderzyła w nich. Tarcza zwichrowała się, a biała i niebieska poświata rozlała do dopiero co zakończonego zaklęcia portalu. Dwa czary złamały się i zmieszały.

Tarcza opadła na niego niczym siec stworzona z niebieskiego ognia, który zamarł na jego skórze, rozjaśniając aż do jego serca. Chwilę później, świat wokół niego eksplodował, pogrążając się w płomieniach, jednak Fai był już zbyt daleko by się tym przejąć.

* * *

><p>~ ciąg dalszy nastąpi<p> 


	2. Rozdział 2: Pierwsze spotkania

Ten rozdział betowała: Tabitha - Dziękuję :*

Gdy Fay odzyskał przytomność, jego zmroczone oczy wciąż wypełniała wizja ognia. Niebiesko—biała łuna, którą widział wydawała się pulsować. Kiedy udało mu się podnieść rękę by dotknąć twarzy, jedyne co poczuł to ostre mrowienie. Zaklęcie tarczy musiało odbić się od niego i niczym drut mocno owinąć jego ciała. Próbował wstać, jednakże jedyne, co zdołał zrobić to oprzeć się na łokciach, zanim jego sparaliżowane kończyny odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

Spróbował po raz drugi. Udało mu się przetoczyć i zobaczył niewyraźny, zamglony obraz pobojowiska. Niektóre miejsca wciąż trawił ogień, jednak huczące płomienie powoli milkły, zmieniając się w ponury żar. Poprzez cuchnący dym, tym razem prawdziwy, a nie magiczny, mógł zobaczyć drżące w agonii cielsko potwora. Fai poniekąd mylił się, że są niezdolni do walki z owym napastnikiem. Zabicie potwora nie wymagało niczego więcej, jak tylko stracenia kontroli nad magią, w trzeba dodać, bardzo spektakularnym stylu. Widowisko to było zapewne doskonale widoczne, dla wszystkich osób zdolnych do wyczucia magii w promieniu stu mil.

Niedaleko jego ręki, na ziemi, leżały zwęglone ludzkie ciała. Wciąż wyciągające w jego stronę ręce. Jedno z nich wciąż zaciskało spalone do kości palce na złamanej i osmolonej rękojeści miecza.

Fai wzdrygnął się z odrazą i zaciskając zęby przesunął z dala od ciał. Jego żołądek zaprotestował i spędził długie chwile zwijając się na ziemi, w bezowocnym odruchu wymiotnym zaledwie wykrztuszając żółć._ Moje zaklęcie to zrobiło. Ja to zrobiłem. Nie demony._

Kiedy stłumił spazmy, zmusił swoje ręce i nogi by odwlec się dalej. Poradził sobie z trzema krokami nim ponownie runął na ziemię. Przez palącą gorycz, czuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Prawie nie czuł swoich nóg i musiał zatrzymać się przyciskając czoło do ziemi, by zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech. Najwidoczniej ucieczka była wykluczona. O walce też nie było mowy.

_Co nadejdzie pierwsze? Patrol z Nihon, by sprawdzić co zakłóca porządek, czy jeden z tamtych potworów?_ Naprawdę nie było żadnej innej opcji...? Odkrycie celu ich misji mogło zniszczyć wszystkie starania Ceres, które zapewne znalazłoby się w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji, niż gdyby nigdy tutaj nie przyszli. Z drugiej strony, mało prawdopodobne jest, by żołnierze z Nihon zjedli go po zabiciu. Fai zachłysnął się histerycznym śmiechem, który szybko zamienił się w suchy kaszel. _Albo przed, jak biednego Kuro—chan._

Ukryć się? Z trzech dostępnych opcji ta wydawała się najbardziej wykonalna. O ile na tym zrujnowanym terenie było jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłby się schować. Fai zadarł głowę, starając się zignorować wirujący przed jego oczyma krajobraz. Jaskinia byłaby najlepszym wyjściem, jeśli tylko mógłby ją znaleźć na tym przeklętym pustkowiu.

Jego rozmazujący się wzrok przeszył ciemność i napotkał jarzące się na żółto kule. _Och. Z próby ukrycia się nici._

Drugi potwór — Fai w zadymionej ciemności mógł dostrzec tylko jego ogólny zarys, ale to co widział nie było insektem. Bardziej przypominało kolosalną bestię, posiadającą wiele pazurów. Potwór wydawał się waleczniejszy od pierwszego. Bestia cofnęła się, przyglądając się wciąż drgającym zwłokom pierwszego potwora, wydając dziwne turkotliwe dźwięki, jakby niepewna tego, co spotkało jej towarzyszy. Jej żółte, niczym lampy oczy uważnie lustrowały szczątki i maga. Przez moment Fai miał nawet nadzieję, że potwór odpuści.

Jednak to byłoby zbyt piękne. Potwór przesunął się napinając i wijąc cały otoczony błyszczącymi, czarnymi płomieniami. Czasu było tak mało, że Fai ledwie zdążył zauważyć, iż potwór ma zamiar rzucić się na niego, a on już znalazł się tuż nad nim.

Zwykły odruch pozwolił mu uniknąć pierwszego ciosu. Fai ześlizgnął się z dróżki upadając, co sprawiło, że został całkowicie zdezorientowany. Musiał poświęcić długą chwilę by przypomnieć sobie gdzie znajduje się niebo, nie wspominając o potworze. Drugi cios nadszedł z tyłu i pozwolił mu przynajmniej zorientować się w położeniu napastnika. Odwrócił się i uniósł dłoń, z której zaczął bić nieukształtowany blask dzikiej magii, kiedy głowa potwora wystrzeliła w dół, wprost na niego.

W powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk zderzenia, co odchyliło zatrzaskujące się kły (dziób?), ale siła reakcji wcisnęła go w ziemię wystarczająco mocno, by pozbawić go tchu. Potwór zaryczał stając na tylnych łapach i pociągając w dół jednym z olbrzymich pazurów. Obraz po prawej stronie Faya został zalany czerwienią.

Świat pogrążony był w głośnym chaosie. Poprzez przesłaniającą mu wzrok czerwień, widział brzegi skręcających się i zderzających ze sobą czarnych chmur. Blask ognia walczył przeciwko zadymionej ciemności i łuku rozpylonej czerni, a może to była czerwień? Nie był w stanie tego określić. Dusił się i był zbyt oszołomiony, by zrobić kolejny unik. Odskakiwać choć trochę dłużej. Czuł, że nie może nic zrobić, a świat wariuje wokół niego i przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie jest już martwy.

Skwierczący ogień i dzwonienie w jego uszach przerwało chwilę ciszy. Fai westchnął zamykając oczy.

Słyszał jedynie odgłos zbliżających się do niego kroków, które ucichły na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego. Dzięki chorobliwej ciekawości otworzył oczy i zobaczył dwie odziane w czarny pancerz nogi, stojące parę stóp od jego twarzy. Dokładając pewnego wysiłku, spojrzał w górę mimo tego że czerwień zasłaniała mu połowę widoku.

Czarne krawędzie tego ciała były amorficzne, wydawało się że falują w gorącym, pełnym siarki wietrze. Wysoka postać była uwieńczona ząbkowatą, opancerzoną głową, ale to oczy były tym co go zaskoczyło — nie świeciły nieziemską żółcią, ale odzwierciedlały głęboką czerwień w blasku ognia. Fai powoli zamrugał i czekał na to, co ma się wydarzyć w następnym ruchu.

Następny ruch szturchnął go w żebra w bolesny sposób przez ostrą i twardą krawędź stopy potwora.

— Oi, czarodzieju — usłyszał warczący głos i Fai wzdrygnął się zszokowany gdy kształt okazał się _mężczyzną, _chociaż schowanym od stóp aż po głowę w czarnej, chromowanej zbroi. — Żyjesz?

Ulga pokonała zawroty głowy i Fai chciał się roześmiać, być może zbyt wcześnie, ale nie wydawało się że zostanie zjedzony w ciągu następnych pięciu sekund, co było zdecydowanie bardzo zabawne.

— Co zrobisz — powiedział i musiał przerwać by zaczerpnąć oddech, gdy w słowa wkradł mu się swego rodzaju rechot. — Jeśli powiem, że nie?

Czarna postać głośno parsknęła, a następnie zmniejszyła się przybliżając. Niepokojąco czerwone oczy znalazły się bliżej gdy kucnął. Czarne i błyszczące ramię odziane tak samo jak reszta jego ciała zbliżyło się i chwyciło rękę Faia w zimnym i mocnym uścisku.

— Wstawaj. — powiedział. — Następnym razem przyjdzie ich jeszcze więcej.

Po chwili walki niespodziewanemu pomocnikowi udało się podnieść Faia do siadu, lecz zachwiał się, gdyż świat zaczął się niebezpiecznie pod nim przechylać. Następnie postawił go na nogi. Fai z pewnością nie potrafiłby utrzymać równowagi i udźwignąć swojego ciała bez oparcie o ramię nieznajomego. I coś wydawało się być nie tak z jego kostką, która była wykrzywiona w dziwnym kierunku. Za każdym razem gdy próbował umieścić na niej swój ciężar zalewała go fala bólu. Jednakże Fai podejrzewał, że mogło być gorzej.

Nie czekając na żadną sugestię lub pytanie ze strony Faia, nieznajomy odciągnął go od tlących się szczątek. Kurtyna z dymu jak zawsze przylegała do wszystkiego, ale on wydawał się wiedzieć dokąd idą. Oczywiście, że zna ten teren, pomyślał Fai, przecież to jego kraj. Mógł pochodzić tylko z Nihon, chociaż Fai nie słyszał żeby jego mieszkańcy mieli czerwone oczy. Patrząc z pionu mężczyzna nie wydawał się taki potworny, jak pomyślał Fai w pierwszej chwili, ale wciąż przewyższał go o głowę. To było nieco zaskakujące, bo od kiedy Fai osiągnął pełen wzrost zawsze patrzył z góry na niższych mieszkańców Ceres. Przewyższał ich we wzroście chociaż nie w wadze. Teraz, ten mężczyzna sprawił, że znowu poczuł się jak dziecko.

— Wszyscy mężczyźni w Nihon są tak wysocy jak ty? — spytał zaskakując sam siebie. Wiedział, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas i miejsce na takie pytania, ale jego usta wydawały się żyć własnym życiem. — Zawsze myślałem, że są niscy. — Chyba, że wychowywali olbrzymów specjalnie do walki przeciw demonom, pomyślał, po czym zachichotał zastanawiając się, czy gdyby powiedział to na głos zostałby uderzony.

Nieznajomy obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego, mrużąc czerwone oczy. Z bliska Fai zobaczył, że nosi on stalowy hełm zasłaniający całą głowę wraz z twarzą. Tylko oczy zostały odsłonięte. To praktyczne odsłonić tak mało skóry jak to tylko możliwe, pomyślał, jeśli walczy się przeciwko rojowi demonów jak kapitan... Wspomnienia wyrwały go z szokującej euforii i poczuł ból podczas próby zaczerpnięcia tlenu. Nieznajomy jednak spytał tylko:

— Jesteś z Ceres?

— Ostatnio. — odpowiedział Fai, nie chcąc się zbytnio wgłębiać w szczegóły.

— Reszta też? — mężczyzna wskazał kiwnięciem głową w stronę z której nadeszli. Fai zacisnął zęby czując ukłucie bólu.

— Tak. — powiedział. — Zostali wysłani żeby... Żeby mnie chronić.

— Chyba nie wypełniają dobrze swych obowiązków. — powiedział nieznajomy. — Zginęli, a ty nadal stoisz.

— Raczej opieram się. — Fai roześmiał się ponownie, jednak słychać było lekkie rozgoryczenie. Fai potknął się o niewidoczną przeszkodę i szarpnął bolącą stopą. Zagryzł swoją wargę aż do krwi, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich słów. — To moje zaklęci ich zabiło. Nie demony. Straciłem kontrolę i... — Stracił kontrolę i inni ludzie zapłacili za to. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Nie dało się zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy nieznajomego, kiedy tylko oczy wyglądały spod czarnego hełmu, ale jego głos był niewzruszony.

— Prawdopodobnie, to lepiej dla nich, że to zrobiłeś.

Fai znów się potknął, jednocześnie pociągając swojego wybawiciela, by się zatrzymał.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Ruszaj się. — warknął mężczyzna ostrym głosem. Mężczyzna patrzył w mrok na drogę, którą przyszli, jednak Fai nie mógł nic zobaczyć przez mgłę. Fai zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, zacisnął zęby i pokuśtykał dalej.

— Co miałeś na myśli? — spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Miałem na myśli to, że przynajmniej umarli przyzwoitą śmiercią. Ogień jest lepszy od tego plugastwa. Wiesz, oni nie wysysają tylko krwi. Pożywiają się też duszą. To nie jest... nie jest dobry sposób by umrzeć.

To naprawdę, w ogóle nie pomogło. Na moment mdłości ponownie przytłoczyły Faia, który zgiął się próbując je powstrzymać. Świat wyblakł do szarych łat a przed jego oczami pokazał się kapitan. Jego ciało podrygiwało, gdy rój go dopadł i zdołał wydobyć z siebie cienki okrzyk umierając. _Kuro—chan..._

— Co powiedziałeś? — spytał nieznajomy głosem pełnym napięcia.

Fai zrozumiał, że niechcący powiedział to na głos. Zaczerpnął głęboki, drżący oddech, spuszczając głowę.

— Powiedział Ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś naprawdę straszny w pocieszaniu ludzi? — spytał stłumionym głosem.

Nieznajomy parsknął, ale nie zechciał odpowiedzieć. W niezręcznej ciszy stanął nad Faiem, który starał się przejąć kontrolę nas swoim oddechem.

— Spójrz. — w końcu odezwał się szorstko. — Musimy się pośpieszyć. Jeśli nie możesz chodzić, powiedz. Przypuszczam, że mógłbym Cię ponieść.

Oferta zaskoczyła Faia wystarczająco mocno żeby wyprostować się mrugając, a świat przestała otaczać szarość. Drżąc spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę przyglądają cię ostrym, postrzępionym krawędziom naramienników w jego zbroi.

— Co, chcesz mnie nieść jak worek ziemniaków? Jestem pewien, że jeśli nie przez demony stanowczo zginę od tego.

— Albo to, albo oni cię wykończą. Wybieraj.

— Odpuszczę sobie. Te rzeczy wyglądają naprawdę morderczo. — powiedział Fai, uderzając metalowe naramienniki, w efekcie czując lekkie ukłucie. — Ale dziękuję za ofertę. Jest bardzo słodka.

— To nie...! — Wojownik zaczął z zapałem protestować, jednak przestał a z jego gardła wydostał się ryk. — To nie czas na to, by stać tutaj i się kłócić. Możesz chodzić czy nie? Zbieramy się.

— Mogę. — odpowiedział Fai.

Następny odcinek drogi ukradł im na jakiś czas oddech potrzebny do rozmowy. Ziemia

zmieniła się w górski grzbiet i zeszli do skalistego przełyku, gdzie nieznajomy pewnie sprowadzał go w dół z widoczną wiedzą. Schodząc w dół ciągle ranili się w ciemnościach przez zarośla i żwir, zanim nie skręcili w lewo gdzie znalazło się dorzecze osłonięte od trzech stron skałami. Duży, oczywiście o czarnej maści, koń podniósł łeb i zarżał na powitanie.

Wysoki mężczyzna z satysfakcją wydał dziwny dźwięki widząc to miejsce — prawie jak koń, zauważył Fai z humorem — i wyraźnie zrelaksował się będąc prowadzonym w stroną ciemnego stosu, który okazał się sprzętem kempingowym. Wybawiciel bezceremonialnie puścił Faia na coś, co okazało się siodłem leżącym obok stosu koców i odwrócił się, by przewrócić węgle w ogniu, który zrobił się przez to trochę jaśniejsze i zwiększył się. Następnie zajął się koniem.

Fai po prostu siedział prze chwilę próbując uporządkować w jakiś sposób rozproszone myśli. Siedzenie pomagało mu zwalczyć zawroty głowy, ale wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach i nie widział zbyt dobrze. W końcu jednak odzyskał oddech by móc zapytać:

— Czy na pewno powinieneś to robić? Nie przyciągniesz czasem więcej tych, tych... potworów?

— Nie ma powodu do obaw. — odpowiedział szorstko, znowu grzebiąc w ogniu. — Zapach ludzkiej krwi może ich sprowadzić z większej odległości niż zapach dymu lub blask ognia. Jednak tutaj powinniśmy być bezpieczni. — mężczyzna szarpnął głową wskazując cienie na końcu wąwozu. Fai wpatrywał się tępo we wskazanym kierunku, ale nie mógł dostrzec nic prócz sterty drewna i kamieni i dał sobie spokój z próbą zrozumienia, o czym myśli jego towarzysz.

— Wydaje się, że dużo wiesz na ich temat. — sprowokował Fai, jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc spróbował bardziej bezpośrednio – Właściwie, jak się nazywają?

Znowu brak reakcji. Wysoki mężczyzna napełnił żelazny czajniczek wodą i postawił nad ogniem, po czym odwrócił się tyłem do Faia grzebiąc w bagażach. Fai westchnął, trochę zbyt głośno dla większego efektu.

— Co ważniejsze, jak się nazywasz? Lubię znać imiona ludzi, którzy ratują mnie od naprawdę przerażającej śmierci.

— Więc często zdarza Ci się pakować w kłopoty, co? — mężczyzna przekręcił się, zdjął metalowe rękawiczki i odłożył na jedno z opakowań, przez co wydały nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Następnie podniósł dłoń do góry i zdjął hełm.

Fai zamrugał i otworzył szerzej swoje zdrowe oko widząc twarz mężczyzny po raz pierwszy. Był on o wiele młodszy niż Fai wnioskował na podstawie jego głosu i wzrostu. Najprawdopodobniej nie miał więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat i był młodszy od Faia. Mężczyzna miał kruczoczarne, sterczące włosy, które ładnie komponowały się z jego ciemną skórą. Był silny, doskonale wyszkolony, cechowała go determinacja, spokój i skupienie. Przez jego mięśnie i szorstkie słowa można było uznać go za nikogo więcej, jak tylko zwykłego bandytę, ale to zmieniało się gdy zerknęło się w jego oczy.

— Kurogane. — powiedział krótko, wyrywając Faia z zamyślenia. — Z Suwy. A ty?

— Fai D Flowright do twoich usług. — Fai zakrztusił się czując jak jego język staje się ciężki. _O Boże, inny Kuro— chan_. — Z Ceres, jak już się domyśliłeś.

— Nie było trudno. Nikt z Nihon nie byłby na tyle głupi, by wyjść poza mury w nocy.

— Ty byłeś. — powiedział wprost mag, w zamian otrzymał groźne spojrzenie.

— Wiem co robię. Nie jestem amatorem, potykającym się w ciemności jak kurczak wchodzący do pieca. — Kurogane usiadł na stercie koców niezbyt daleko żerdzi Faia i sięgnął do plecaka. Teraz w nieopancerzonych dłoniach odwinął coś co było zawinięte w lnianą ścierkę — jakiś rodzaj chleba. Powąchał go i przełamał na pół. Ugryzł jedną połowę, wyciągając drugą w stronę Faia.

Fai spojrzał na podsunięte mu jedzenie ukrywając niechęć. Potrząsnął głową, przyciskając dłoń do ust żeby stłumić mdłości. Po zjedzeniu kawałka chleba Kurogane wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował:

— No i, nikt w Nihon nie ma takich włosów i oczu jak Ty. — Jego zaskakująco czerwone oczy przeszywały Faia. — Oraz, nikt nie używa takiej magii.

Wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć ujawniłoby zbyt wiele, więc Fai bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Od razu pożałował tego ruchu, bo zrobił on coś paskudnego z jego żebrami. Usiadł garbiąc się odrobinę i obserwował jak Kurogane nawilża lnianą szmatkę wodą z czajnika i używa jej by wyczyścić ręce.

Ale w następnej chwili Kurogane naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą. Fai próbował się cofnąć gdy te, wyglądające na mordercze, ręce zbliżyły się do jego twarzy.

— Siedź spokojnie. — wyburczał Kurogane, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Fai zamarł w miejscu. — Chcę obejrzeć Twoje oko.

Fai zacisnął ręce na udach i zmusił kręgosłup do pozostania w bezruchu, kiedy Kurogane przybliżył się, odgarnął na bok jego grzywkę i odchylił powiekę. Fala bólu oraz błysk gorącego koloru niespodziewanie uderzyła w niego i próbował wyszarpać się, ale Kurogane trzymał go w stalowym uścisku za tył głowy. Wydawało się, że minęły wieki zanim usatysfakcjonowany mężczyzna puścił go i stanął tyłem do ogniska. Fai oddychał spazmatycznie, jednak udało mu się wyrzucić:

— No i jak?

— Mogło być gorzej. — Kurogane rzucił mu na kolana czystą, wilgotną i nieco ciepłą od zagotowanej w czajniku wody ścierkę.

— Prawdopodobnie zostanie blizna, ale przynajmniej nie straciłeś oka. Wyczyść ranę najlepiej jak potrafisz i zabandażuj. Zadrapania mogą się jątrzyć jeśli nie utrzymasz ich w czystości.

Fai zastosował się do słów Kurogane w ciszy. Kiedy skończył czyścić twarz i oko tak dobrze jak tylko mógł, wziął podany przez mężczyznę czysty bandaż i niezgrabnie zawiązał opatrunek na oku.

Kurogane czekał z pytaniami aż Fai skończy oczyszczać twarz oraz dłonie, które były zakrwawione przez posokę ze skaleczonego oka, nosa i zranionych ust. Następnie usiadł na kocach w pozornie zrelaksowanej pozie, jednak jego dłoń leżała, jakby od niechcenia, na rękojeści czarnego miecza. Fai nie mógł przegapić tego niuansu.

— A więc? — zapytał Kurogane.

Fai patrzył nieufnie na miecz. Teraz, dzięki lepszemu oświetleniu mógł zauważyć nie jedną, a trzy bronie wojownika. Jedną był olbrzymi miecz spoczywający w poprzek na jego plecach, którym najprawdopodobniej pokonał demony. Drugi, mniejszy znajdował się przy biodrze, a przy klatce piersiowej widniała trzecia broń, sztylet.

— Więc co? — zaryzykował.

— Więc co robi czarodziej z Ceres, myszkując na zewnątrz murów Nihon, w kraju demonów?

Fai uśmiechnął się, żeby ukryć panikę, podczas gdy jego umysł szukał sposobu na uniknięcie niewygodnego pytania.

— Wsie są śliczne o tej porze roku. — powiedział lekceważąco. — Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym powiedział, że tylko zwiedzałem okolicę?

Kurogane spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.

— Nie. — powiedział. — Nie uwierzyłbym.

Fai wzruszył ramionami.

— Nasze państwa od dawna trwają w konflikcie, to tylko kwestia czasu zanim Ceres zaatakuje nas z całą swoją armią. — Kurogane ciągnął dalej — Więc, czwórka żołnierzy i czarodziej skradali się na wschodzie i południu niedaleko granicy, wesząc w ruinach Suwy. Oczywiście mogliście zostać wysłani, by rozpocząć wojnę atakiem z zaskoczenia, albo jako szpiedzy. Wydaje mi się jednak, że pięć osób to zbyt mało by rozpocząć najazd nawet, jeśli jesteś o wiele groźniejszy niż na to wyglądasz. Tak więc pozostaje tylko szpiegostwo.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Fai.

— Szpiegostwo to takie brzydkie słowo, nie sądzisz? Osobiście wolę termin zwiady.

— Szpiegowaliście. — powiedział stanowczo Kurogane, przechylając w bok głowę i mrużąc oczy. — Ale nie spodziewaliście się spotkać _oni_.

— Nie — zgodził się miękko Fai, a zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Nie wiedzieliśmy o nich. Nikt w Ceres nie widział ich wcześniej. Skąd one pochodzą?

— Przyszły z zachodu, dawno temu. — Kurogane usiadł wygodnie, jakby przygotowywał się do rozwinięcia tego tematu. — Kiedyś było ich tylko trochę, ale z upływem czasu zaczęło przybywać coraz więcej. I stawały się coraz silniejsze. Teraz żadne miejsce w nocy poza murami nie jest bezpieczne. Niedługo nie będzie można wyjść już nawet w dzień. To tylko kwestia czasu aż zawędrują na północ i staną się także Waszym problemem.

— Nie mogą być aż tak wielkim problemem, jeśli wszyscy wojownicy z Nihon są tak silni jak Ty. — Fai uśmiechnął się. To miało być pochlebstwo, ale Kurogane wydawał się tym naprawdę urażony.

— Nie bądź głupi! — warknął z prawdziwą złością w głosie. — Widziałeś co sam rój potrafi zrobić ludziom. Oni nie atakują zwierząt, tylko ludzi. Większe Oni potrafią przebić się przez kamienne ściany, a kilka takich cholerstw może rozbić armię. Stado podróżujących razem demonów może zrównać miasto z ziemią w kilka minut.

Fai rozejrzał się dokoła myśląc nie tylko o tym wyludnionym terenie ale też o porozrzucanych wszędzie gruzach pochodzących z ścian budynków, które mijali idąc tutaj. Blednące echa głosów zgubionych w kamieniach.

— Co się tutaj stało?

Kurogane znieruchomiał.

— Co?

— W tym kraju. — Fai uważnie obserwował jego reakcję łącząc razem wszystkie fakty. _Ruiny Suwa_, tak Kurogane nazwał wcześniej ten teren, i powiedział _z Suwa_, gdy przedstawiał się. I jego znajomość tego terenu... — To był Twój dom, prawda?

Kurogane zamilkł i Fai zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie przekroczył granicy. Napięcie rosło w ciszy i Fai myślał nad tym, czy nie powinien obrócić tego w żart, gdy nagle Kurogane wstał i wyciągnął coś ze stosu leżącego za nim. Rzucił tym w Faia co sprawiło, że prawie spadł ze swojego miejsca strącony przez koc.

— Prześpij się. — wyburczał. — Jutro będzie ciężko. Trzeba je eliminować, ale jeśli możesz, zawsze walcz z nimi w świetle dnia.

Fai wziął koc, zamrugał i spojrzał na niego.

— Nie powinniśmy trzymać warty? — zapytał.

— Nie przyjdą tutaj. — stwierdził pewny siebie Kurogane. — A nawet jeśli, to usłyszę ich zanim podejdą bliżej.

Kurogane odwrócił się od Faia i odsunął. Nie wydawało się żeby miał własne posłanie, zauważył Fai. Mężczyzna usiadł tyłem do ognia i oparł swą głowę na zgiętym kolanie. Nie zdjął reszty zbroi i wciąż trzymał w dłoni najmniejszy miecz. Faiowi nie pomogło nagłe spostrzeżenie, że Kuro—chan mógłby się wiele od Kurogane nauczyć. Teraz było już na to za późno.

— Możesz nie spać, jeśli chcesz. — dodał Kurogane, nie odwracając się. — Ale jutro staniesz się łatwą ofiarą. No i, spróbuj nie umrzeć podczas snu.

Przez kilka minut Fai próbował znaleźć wygodną pozycję, albo przynajmniej niezbyt twarde miejsce do spania na ziemi. Niespodziewanie powróciło nieznośne pulsowanie w głowie. Przypuszczał, abstrahując, że powinien skorzystać z tej sposobności by uciec do Ceres, ale ta cholerna noc była zbyt męcząca.

— Jest jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem. — powiedział Fai. Zanim zadał pytanie, musiał wziąć głęboki oddech.

— Wszystko, co powiedziałeś jest prawdą. Jestem czarodziejem z pałacu w Ceres i przybyłem tu, by szpiegować. Jestem Twoim wrogiem. Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?

Kurogane nie odpowiedział od razu i Fai zastanawiał się, czy już czasem nie zasnął. Jednak kiedy przestał wyczekiwać odpowiedzi, Kurogane odezwał się, a w jego głosie przeplatała się głęboko zakorzeniona złość.

— Ponieważ moim wrogiem są demony. — powiedział. — One nie widzą różnicy między dorosłym i dzieckiem, czy też szlachcicem a wieśniakiem. Nie rozróżniają także Ceres od Nihon. Więc ja też tego nie robię.

Fai wciąż dziwił się temu, kiedy nagle zmorzył go sen.


	3. Rozdział 3: Pierwsze rozstanie

Nota odautorska: Ten rozdział jest z perspektywy Kurogane, więc słownictwo się odpowiednio zmienia.

* * *

><p>Kurogane obudził się, gdy tylko poranek rozpoczął wędrówkę po niebie, a głęboka, niebieska barwa nocy ustąpiła szarości świtu. Niebo wciąż było zachmurzone, więc słońce może nie pokazywać się przez wiele godzin, jeśli chmury nie odpłyną w ciągu dnia. Jednak najważniejsze było to, że jest wystarczająco jasno by widzieć.<p>

Drugą ważną rzeczą było to, że mógł wyczuć dwóch oni - były one blisko. Kurogane powoli zaczerpnął oddech i zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści Souhi, chociaż jeszcze nie wydobył jej z pochwy. Demony krążyły wokół doliny, wciąż nie gotowe do wejścia w aurę pozostawioną po zniszczonym jinja, jednak z pewnością nie odejdą stąd w najbliższym czasie. Kurogane był gotów założyć się, że czarodziej idąc tu zostawił wyraźny trop swoją krwią. Przeklął cholerne szczęście - kolejna kryjówka jest zagrożona.

Jeżeli, oczywiście, żaden z tych dwóch nie sprowadzi ich kompanów. Usta Kurogane prawie niechętnie wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Zawsze było miło móc upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym demonie.

Ogień zginął w popiołach, nie podłożył do ogniska nim poszli spać, bo nie sądził że zostaną tutaj tak długo. W chłodny, wilgotny jesienny poranek Kurogane wstał, powoli rozciągając się i sięgnął po hełm i rękawice. Wyciągnął trochę jedzenia i wody z plecaka i powoli przeżuł, przygotowując się do nadchodzącego wysiłku. Brakuje wody, jednak można ją uzupełnić w strumieniu, a jedzenia jest wystarczająco by przetrwać tydzień, chociaż może jednak nie, jeśli podzieli się je na dwóch. Kurogane przypomniał sobie, podchodząc do swojego nieprawdopodobnego obciążenia.

Czarodziej z wczoraj wciąż spał, lecz nie - Kurogane sprawdził jego oddech, płytki ale stały - był martwy. Niemożliwym było określić jego stan po wyglądzie, jednak jego jasne włosy i skóra wyglądały dla Kurogane zbyt blado. Chociaż pomyślał, że mag wygląda nieco lepiej niż ostatniej nocy. Nawet z siniakami i cięciami, które naznaczyły delikatne rysy twarzy. Wszyscy mężczyźni w Ceres są tak piękni jak kobiety, zastanawiał się Kurogane, czy jest w używaniu magii coś co to robi mężczyznom?

Głupie spekulacje. Kurogane zachmurzył się, pocierając ręką oczy by odegnać zmęczenie ostatniej nocy.

Wciąż nie był pewien co zrobić z tą przybłędą. Złapał wroga na ziemi _wciąż technicznie należącej_ do Nihon, więc przypuszczał, że powinien zabrać go do najbliższej bramy i zostawić za nią. Ten pomysł nie wypełnił Kurogane zbytnim entuzjazmem. Jako szpieg, on prawie na pewno zostanie ukrzyżowany, co w pewnym sensie zaneguje uratowanie mu życia w pierwszej kolejności.

Nie był pewien dlaczego idea dokonania egzekucji na tym mężczyźnie sprawiała, że żołądek wywracał mu się na drugą stronę, co sprawiło, że odrzucił ten pomysł od razu. Ceres i Nihon nie były jeszcze oficjalnie w stanie wojny, a on złapał go na terytorium_ Suwa_. Na _jego_ ziemi. Wciąż miał coś do powiedzenia na temat tego kto tu przebywa, nawet jeśli był teraz głównie zamieszkiwany przez dzikie zwierzęta oraz sporadycznie przez Oni.

Z drugiej strony jeśli nie weźmie go do niewoli, to co z nim zrobi? Zostawienie go na pustkowiu - samego, na pół ślepego, pieszego, rannego i wstrząśniętego, nie wydaje się lepszym losem. Od północnej granicy dzielą go trzy drogi ciężkiej jazdy przez dzicz, jeśli Kurogane byłby skłonny dać mu konia. A nie był. Kurogane westchnął.

Albo hałas był wystarczający by mu przeszkodzić albo Kurogane stał przy nim zbyt długo, bo czarodziej nagle poruszył się, przekręcił głowę i otworzył zdrowe oko. Wciąż nie wydawał się dobrze widzieć, ale kolor jego oka zaskoczył Kurogane - intensywnie niebieski, o wiele bardziej w srebrzystym poranku niż ostatniej nocy przy ognisku.

- Już czas by ruszać, Kuro-chan? - wymamrotał.

- _Jak_ mnie nazwałeś czarodzieju? - Kurogane udało się mówić cicho, gdy się postarał. Mimo wszystko tam wciąż byli Oni.

Czarodziej powoli na niego spojrzał, następnie usiadł się, złapał za ramiona i kołysał. Dotknął zabandażowanego oka krzywiąc się, a po chwili skupił swoją uwagę na Kurogane i uśmiechnął się zbyt wesoło biorąc pod uwagę czas i miejsce.

- Wolałbyś bym nazywał cię jakoś inaczej? Kuro-pon? Kuro-rin? Kuro-chama?

Kurogane zacisnął zęby.

- _Wolałbym_ żebyś używał mojego imienia. Jestem pewien, że ostatniej nocy powiedziałem ci, że nazywam się _Kurogane_.

Czarodziej pomruczał chwilę pod nosem, a następnie potrząsnął głową, co sprawiło, że skrzywił się trochę.

- Nie, jest to dla mnie zbyt długie i skomplikowane bym to zapamiętał. Co z Kuro-tan? To jest o wiele bardziej urocze, proste i eleganckie. A może wolisz Czarny-Kuro jak sugeruje kolor twoich włosów, zbroi i konia...

Kurogane patrzył z niedowierzaniem.

- Wiesz, myślałem, że uderzyłeś się w głowę ostatniej nocy i dlatego byłeś oszołomiony, ale muszę to przemyśleć.

Musi również przemyśleć swoją niechęć do zobaczenia egzekucji Faia jako szpiega.

Fai tylko uśmiechnął się do niego. Kurogane potrząsnął głową, odwrócił się i założył hełm na głowę. Czarodziej obserwował jego przygotowania, a następnie odezwał się o wiele poważniej:

- Jakiś kłopot?

- Tylko tego się spodziewałem. Dwóch... - Kurogane wskazał na brzeg doliny, nie mógł ich teraz zobaczyć, ale wyczuwał ich przyczajoną obecność. - Czekają aż wyjdziemy.

- Zupełnie jak koty przed mysią dziurą. - Czarodziej ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, następnie przesunął się, wyplątał z koców i przygotował do wstania.

- Co powinniśmy zrobić?

- _My_ nic nie zrobimy - odpowiedział natychmiast Kurogane. - _Ty_ zostaniesz tutaj, a ja pójdę się nimi zająć.

- Co, mam pozwolić iść Kuro-chan i walczyć ze wszystkimi potworami w samotności? - Jego zdrowe oko rozszerzyło się udając niedowierzanie. - Nie mogę się na to zgodzić!

- Kto powiedział, że masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? - spytał ostro Kurogane. - Pracuje sam. Nie możesz nawet iść prosto, nie wspominając o braniu udziału w jakiejkolwiek walce.

- Wczoraj zabiłem jednego z nich - stwierdził Fai. - Mogę pomóc. Naprawdę spróbował wstać i chodzić, bogowie, jak on może tego wcale nie czuć?

- Wolałbym nie zostać usmażony przez twoją pomoc - warknął Kurogane, czując mieszaną satysfakcję patrząc jak czarodziej wzdryga się, a jego uśmiech bladnie. Fai nie odpowiedział na to a Kurogane odwrócił się od niego, wyciągając rzeczy, które są mu potrzebne.

- Zabiłeś, więc jednego, wspaniale. Ja zabiłem setki. Pozwól profesjonalistom wykonywać swoją pracę i zostań tutaj jak grzeczny chłopiec. Tutaj. - odwiązał sztylet od pendentu i rzucił go do drugiego mężczyzny, który załapał go w powietrzu.- Weź to. Jeśli cokolwiek ominie mnie, to ci pomoże.

Czarodziej spojrzał z ogłupiałym uśmiechem na _tantou_ w jego dłoniach - podwójne ostrze, zaledwie trzydziesto-centymetrowe, wystarczająco lekkie by mógł nim władać.

- Dziękuję, Kuro-tan, ale nie wiem czy mi się to przyda.

Patrząc jak niezdarnie trzyma miecz, Kurogane też się nad tym zastanawiał ale powiedział:

- Jakakolwiek broń jest lepsza niż żadna. Twój głupi kij jest gdzieś tam w kawałkach, a to jest lepsze niż walczyć z nimi gołymi rękami. Och, weź też to. - Rzucił parę zapakowanych paczek, które zostały z ledwością złapane. Nieco zdezorientowany, czarodziej pociągnął za paski, wypakowując manierkę i owinięte suchary. Fai zdrętwiał dziwnie, patrząc na nie a jego uśmiech zmatowiał.

- Jedz - powiedział Kurogane.

Powoli, nie spiesząc się Fai zapakował paczki i położył obok siebie.

- Nie, dziękuję - powiedział spokojnie.

- To nie była propozycja.

- Nie chce mi się teraz jeść.

- To też nie była prośba. Jeśli zostaniesz moim towarzyszem, przez przynajmniej kilka następnych godzin będziesz pod moimi rozkazami. Żołnierz albo dba o swoje ciało albo jest bezużyteczny, a ja nie potrzebuję niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Jedz. - wydał rozkaz niskim tonem. Czarodziej zaskoczony spojrzał na niego nieufnie, na co wojownik odpowiedział ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Powoli, niechętnie Fai wziął jedzenie z powrotem, jednak Kurogane mruknął usatysfakcjonowany i odwrócił się dopiero, gdy mag wziął pierwszy kęs.

Zostawił czarodzieja w bezpiecznym miejscu, i zaczął zbliżać się mokrą od rosy ścieżką, do wąwozu gdzie czekali oni.

Było cicho. Żwir skrzypiał pod jego butami, kiedy wspinał się po stoku, bez pół-przytomnego czarodzieja ciągniętego za sobą, mógł krótką trasę w górę wąwozu pokonać w kilka minut i znaleźć się na płaskowyżu. Jaśniejące niebo nad jego głową, rysowało długie, szare cienie na ziemi. Ciemny wilgotny las stworzył czarne cienie drzew w zwiększającym się świetle.

Mając tu mnóstwo miejsca, pozostawił Souhi w pochwie i odpiął Ginryuu z pleców. Wciąż nie było niczego w zasięgu wzroki, ale czuł obrzydliwą obecność czyhających wokoło oni. Nie spieszył się na spotkanie z nimi, o tak, oni sami do niego przyjdą. Uśmiechnął się, oddychają głęboko, centrując swoje ki.

Świat znów zawężał się do czerni i bieli, nie istniały plamy czerwonej krwi, żaden blask rozpraszającego błękitu. Był tylko on i ostra stal przeciwko oni, przed światem. Mógł przyjść jeden, dwoje a nawet sto na raz, a on zająłby się wszystkimi.

Ruch po lewej stronie zwrócił jego uwagę i odwrócił w tamtą stronę wzrok. Szedł w porannej mgle, nie tak duży, jedynie rozmiaru małego domu. Wygiął w łuk długą, pokrytą łuskami szyję, syknął na niego swą trójkątną głową pełną kłów. Postawa Kurogane pokazywała jaki był niewzruszony, podczas gdy partner potwora próbował go zajść od tyłu.

- Chodźcie, dranie - zawołał do nich, łapiąc Ginryuu jedną ręką i rozkładając szeroko ramiona. - Chodźcie i weźcie mnie!

Mrożący krew z żyłach syk i rzuciły się na niego, prawie ale nie doskonale skoordynowanie na miejsce w którym stał. Jednak jego postawa była pewna, był na to gotowy, kiedy oni dotarli tam, go już nie było, odskoczył w bok i odwrócił się tnąc z całej siły ostrzem Ginryuu z obrotu. Demon krzyknął otwierając usta, gdy nadział się na jego ostrze. Kurogane mógł poczuć tarcie zębów na ostrzu, zanim je wyciągnął rozchlapując czarną krew i wybijając zęby.

Dwa oni połączone ze sobą, gramoliły się i brzęczały razem zanim nie rozerwały się poruszając w kole w przeciwnych kierunkach. Kurogane obserwował je z uwagą, obracając się by cały czas je widzieć, oceniając ich wielkość doświadczonym wzrokiem. Duży był odłamem, a drugi niewątpliwie gospodarzem, chociaż nie wypuścił jeszcze roju. Zanim to zrobi jest mnie niebezpieczny z tej dwójki. Wciąż trzymając go w swoim polu widzenia Kurogane odwrócił się przodem do dużego.

Przemieścił się zanim demony to zrobili, pędził po błotnistej ziemi. Oni wrzasnął i upadł cofnął się o krok pod dzikim atakiem, Kurogane odwrócił się, ruszając do miejsca między nim i drugim oni. Ginryuu ześlizgnęło się po boku oni, gdy zaatakował, ale pancerz był solidny i pojawiło się zaledwie zadrapanie od silnego ataku.

Zmieniło się to w grę w atakowanie, pchanie, parowanie i powtórne atakowanie, korzystał z przestrzeni by utrzymać większego oni z dala od mniejszego ale nie mógł tak robić wiecznie.

Kończyny poruszały się tak szybko jak jaszczurka, a ogromne pazury jak krabie szczypce, klekocząc w jego kierunku tak jakby chciał go przepołowić. Kurogane uniknął co mógł, zablokował to czego nie mógł uniknąć i przyjął uderzenia, których nie mógł zablokować. Słyszał szum swojej krwi w uszach, i wyciągnął kąciki ust w dzikim uśmiechu. To było to dlaczego żył, wszystko inne niech idzie w cholerę.

Pancerz był solidny wokół szyi i klatki piersiowej, zbudowany z nakładających się płytek przez, które nawet Kurogane było ciężko się przebić. Ale wzdłuż kręgosłupa, tam gdzie szyja styka się z tyłem głowy, mechanizm wydawał się luźniejszy, chaotyczny - tak jakby nie zostało położone razem. Tam, tak. Przyjął pozycję, zmieniając chwyt na rękojeści Ginryuu.

Oni musiał wyczuć zmianę w jego postawie, wyczuć cokolwiek, ponieważ krzyknęło ponownie - wydając dźwięk, który Kurogane poczuł w kościach - i upadł w prawie niespokojnym ruchu.

Inne oni kłębiły się wokół niego, chętnie przesuwając głowę miedzy splątanymi kończynami, ale na moment - tylko na jedną chwilę - wchodziły sobie w drogę, przeszkadzając wzajemnie.

Kurogane poruszał się na przód, przekraczając dystans z lekkością zaprzeczającą siły jego kroków. Mniejsze oni wyciągnęło głowę w jego kierunku, rozpryskując ślinę i zaschniętą krew z otwartych ust. Kurogane odwrócił się i uniósł miecz nad głowę, a potem opuścił go, cięciem wyrywając jedno z bulwiastych, święcących żółtych oczu. Oni krzyczało, bulgoczącym głosem o wiele gorszym od ptasiego pisku partnera, a pomarańczowa krew rozprysnęła się na jego ramie i bok zbroi. Usłyszał dźwięk rdzewiejącego metalu, ale musiały by minąć minuty zanim przeżre się przez grubą blachę jednak za kilka minut wszystko się skończy.

Małe oni upadło pozostawiając Kurogane wolną przestrzeń. Skoczył, prosto na swój cel, pazury zaatakowały go, ale chybiły, a następnie uderzył z ciężkim wstrząsem w prawą cześć czarnego pancerza. Używając obu rąk wykręcił Ginryuu i wbił go prosto w dół, zanurzając całe ostrze w miękki, pozbawiony pancerza tył głowy oni.

Umierające oni wyrwało się w konwulsjach, a jego miecz wypadł mu z dłoni. Przekleństwo wyrwało się jego ust, gdy uderzył o ziemie, ale przetoczył się i moment później stał na nogach wyciągając Souhi z pochwy.

Jedno oni pokonane, jedno nadchodzi - mimo, że mniejsze i nieopancerzone, bardziej niebezpieczne od tamtego. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych potworów, tego paskudztwa w żaden sposób nie można było pomylić z żadnym zwierzęciem: to coś chodziło na czterech odnóżach wyrastających z wydłużonego cieła, odnóżach zakończonych dłońmi, a głowa zawieszona na długiej, elastycznej szyi miała ludzki kształt, płaty postrzępionych ciemnych włosów, spływały skołtunione w dół. Jedno z bulwiastych oczu wypadło, i wyciekł kwas, ale drugie zwróciło się na niego z sykiem.

Wbrew sobie Kurogane znów uśmiechnął się szalonym uśmiechem stojąc przed tym. Wstręt, nienawiść, wściekłość wszystko zmieszało się w jedno, wyzwalając w nim ciepło, płynące niczym miód w jego żyłach.

- Chcesz krwi? - warknął. Jego głos dudnił długo ukrywaną furią. - Pragniesz krwi? Dobrze, jestem tu, chodź, zjedź mnie, tylko spróbuj...

Potwór z powrotem uniósł głowę na zbyt chudej, zbyt elastycznej szyi, wybrzuszenie w gardle pracowało niczym jakaś parodia męskiego jabłka adama, zanim skóra znienacka rozerwała się otwierając usta i wymiotując chmurą wijących się czarnych kształtów.

To był moment, na który czekał Kurogane, szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, nawet jak rój oblepił go. Niezliczone kończyny i kły nacierały na niego, uderzając w zbroję i próbując zrobić otwór, ale było za późno, potwór popełnił okropny błąd - ponieważ Kurogane pozostały sekundy do uderzenia, i kiedy gospodarz rozpoczął swój ostateczny atak nie mógł ani przesunąć się ani obronić.

_Pewnie pomyślałeś, że możesz zjeść mnie jak zjadałeś innych_ - pomyślał, kipiąc w morderczym szale - _ale to TY jesteś MOJĄ zdobyczą_ - ruszył, uwalniając całą nagromadzoną ki w jedynym ciosie, rycząc:

_- Hama ryu-ou-jin!_

Ogień rozbłysł się na całej długości Souhi, spalając szeroką ścieżkę wokół i przed nim. Fala ognia buchająca z miecza, rozbudziła insekty jednak gospodarz jako pierwszy natrafił na stal i ogień. Oni wrzasnęło jeszcze raz prawie ludzkim okrzykiem agonii i nienawiści, zanim zniekształcona głowa i szyja wybuchła.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Kurogane zrobił, było upewnienie się, że żaden z dwóch oni nie wróci. Jego miecz i płaszcz, ochlapane krwią i błotem wyglądały na mocno nadużyte. Kurogane wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na wiercące się na ziemi insekty wokół niego, stały się nieszkodliwe gdy ich gospodarz zginął, ale mogą poruszać się jeszcze kilka godzin. Powoli podszedł do dużego drgającego cielska, przycisnął stopą jego czaszkę i z lekkim wysiłkiem wyciągnął miecz swojego ojca.

_Dwóch oni mniej,_ pomyślał z satysfakcją._ Myślę, że to ostatni z tej grupy. To powinno nam dać trochę ciszy i spokoju, przynajmniej na chwilkę..._

Jego koncentracja została przerwana przez odgłos klaskania. Odwrócił się, prawie tracąc grunt pod stopami po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia walki, i gapił się oniemiały na rozbłysk kolorów: jasnoniebieskiego i blond. Jakoś, niezauważony, czarodziej poszedł za nim i siedział na wysuszonej ziemi, tyłem do wąwozu. Fai entuzjastycznie klaskał, jakby oglądał jakiś pokaz talentów na lokalnym matsuri.

- Och bardzo dobrze, Kuro-chan - przyznał Fai klaszcząc. - Byłeś niesamowity!

Trwało to chwilę zanim Kurogane opuścił bitewną mgłę, ale przez szok w końcu dobył głosu.

- Co tutaj robisz do diabła? - wybełkotał. - Zostawiłem cię na dole w świątyni! Próbujesz popełnić samobójstwo, idioto?

- Już, już. Byłem całkowicie bezpieczny - powiedział Fai szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. - Nie mogłem przecież stracić okazji do zobaczenia Kuro-tana w akcji, prawda?

- Bezpieczny? - krzyknął Kurogane. - Jeśli jeden z nich zobaczyłby cię byłbyś łatwą zdobyczą! Nie wspominając o insektach...

- Nie martwiłbym się tym - powiedział śpiewnym głosem Fai. - Tylko jeden z nich pojawił się za tobą. Wydaje się że nie mógłby przejść przez tą barierę. - Machnął rękę wskazując łuk ziemi przed nimi.

Kurogane zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, otwierając usta by skrzyczeć mężczyznę, ale nagle zamknął je. Granica oddziaływania jinja była bardziej lub mniej zgodna z krawędzią wąwozu, ale nie było możliwości by ten obcy o tym wiedział. I Fai powiedział mu o tym jak o zaobserwowanym fakcie.

- Jeśli zostałbyś tam gdzie powinieneś, nie powinno być żadnych problemów.

- Ale pomyślałem, że mógłbyś potrzebować jakiegoś wsparcia.

- Nie potrzebuję_ żadnego_ wsparcia, a nawet jeśli to nie od _ciebie_.

Fai tylko uśmiechnął się, opierając podbródek na dłoniach.

- Może potrzebowałeś mojego wsparcia, nawet o tym nie wiedząc - zasugerował błyskotliwie.

Kurogane zatrzymał się na chwilę, speszony przez ten komentarz. Szybki mentalny przegląd walki nie rozjaśnił wątpliwości. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, a rozwiązanie przyniósł kolejny komentarz.

- Och, to było odważniejsze od innych. - Fai wzruszył ramionami, wciąż opierając głowę na dłoniach i spojrzał w bok. - Ostatecznie dobrą rzeczą był sztylet, który mi dałeś, prawda? - Kurogane dojrzał metal, i spojrzał krzywo na czarodzieja.

W drzewie tkwił nóż, który musiał zostać rzucony przez Faia, wisiał tam bardzo martwy przygwożdżony insekt. Kurogane głęboko odetchnął dwa razy.

- Dałem ci jedną broń do ochrony i _wyrzuciłeś ją_? - Spojrzał z oburzeniem na drugiego mężczyznę. - Czarodzieju, jeśli urodziłeś się wczoraj, to jak do diabła przetrwałeś do dziś?

- Zgaduję, że to po prostu szczęście - powiedział Fai radośnie. Kurogane skrzywił się i miał zamiar zabrać swoją broń z powrotem. Końcówka ostrza przebiła wstrętne stworzenie przez sam środek i wbiła się w drzewo na głębokość kilku centymetrów.

To był bardzo dobry rzut, jak dla człowieka bezużytecznego w walce jak czarodziej. Nie - poprawił się Kurogane. To był dobry rzut dla człowieka, który ledwo stoi, nie wspinając o chodzeniu w linii prostej, widzi tylko na jedno oko i to niezbyt dobrze. Wbrew sobie, jego brew uniosła się do góry. Był pod wrażeniem.

- Kuro-chan wyglądał tak męsko walcząc z tymi demonami** - **świergotał za nim czarodziej. Kurogane napiął się, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, wyszarpując miecz z drzewa. Oczywiście,nie mógłby nigdy, przenigdy przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem.

- Ma wiele ukrytych talentów, których nie spodziewałbym się.

- Znasz mnie mniej niż dzień - zauważył Kurogane, cofając się do mniejszych ciał. Przesunął odciętą nogę wraz ze stopą, następnie przykucnął i zauważył koślawe pazury.

- Jak do diabła możesz widzieć jakie talenty mam, a jakich nie mam.

- Cóż, jest jedna sprawa - tu nastąpiła subtelna zamiana w tonie Faia wystarczająca by Kurogane wciąż wyglądał na ostrożnego. - Nie wiedziałem, że też jesteś magiem.

Zwyciężyło lekceważące prychnięcie i miażdżące spojrzenie.

- Nie jestem. Nie bądź głupi - odwrócił się wracając do pracy.

- Nie? - Fai pochylił głowę w bok, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Jestem przekonany, że widziałem twój atak z ogniem, na końcu.

Kurogane odciął jeden z pazurów i stanął, podrzucając go przez chwilę, zanim wsunął go pod krawędź skórzanego paska na biodrze. Nie było to miejsce, w którym chciałby to trzymać - wciąż było czuć odór śmierci - ale musiał to jakoś przechować aż wróci do konia. Równie obrzydliwe było to, że łowca demonów musiał zdobyć dowód swojego zwycięstwa, albo nie dostanie zapłaty.

- To nie była magia tylko szermierka.

- Kuro-chan - zauważył rozbawiony Fai.- Znam wielu szermierzy i żaden z nich nie strzela ogniem z końca swoich mieczy.

Kurogane spojrzał na niego wilkiem i jeszcze raz parsknął, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę drugiego korpusu.

- Zatem oni nie są tak dobrzy jak ja.

I zanim Fai zdążył wypowiedzieć następny docinek dodał srogo:

- Zostaw to, czarodzieju. Nie próbuj rozmawiać o czymś o czym nie masz zielonego pojęcia. Znam szermierkę, i mówię ci, że to nie magia. Całe moje życie trenowałem jak używać miecza, i nigdy nie interesowałem się żadnym rodzajem magii. Czy wyglądam jak kobieta?

Zdołał tym przekonać czarodzieja, z odrobiną satysfakcji widział jak odwraca się. Fai usiadł z otwartymi ustami, powstrzymując się od wygłoszenia głupiej uwagi. Po chwili zamrugał, odchrząknął i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze, przypuszczam, że Kuro-chan wie najlepiej - powiedział zdawkowo.

- Cholerna racja - stwierdził Kurogane, wrócił od cielska demona. Musiało być na tym coś łatwego do zabrania od tej rzeczy, co mógłby wziąć jako dowód.

* * *

><p>Sześć godzin później, Kurogane zaczął się zastanawiać w jak sposób się w to wpakował.<p>

Po zabiciu zawsze następowało rozczarowanie, wiedział to. Nie żeby oni byli dobrym towarzystwem, ale uwolnienie napięcia po czajeniu się i zabicie ich było w wiele łatwiejsze niż słuchać ciszy, która nadeszła bez żyjących wkoło ludzi. To musi być powód czemu Kurogane tak zdecydował. Chwilowa niepoczytalność, zbyt wiele adrenaliny.

Ześlizgiwali się w dół wąwozu do obozu Kurogane. Czarodziej źle postawił nogę na drodze i jego stopa obróciła się pod nim co doprowadziło do kilkumetrowego, bolesnego zjazdu po żwirze. Moment później Kurogane poczuł impuls by złapać go i uratować przed paskudnym upadkiem, wojownik nie powstrzymał się i stwierdził, że to prawdopodobnie dobrze dla niego. Mimo wszystko kazał mu zostać w wąwozie.

Kiedy już wrócił do obozu zaczął pakować wszystko na konia, a mag siedział i patrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

- Co teraz - spytał z wielkim zainteresowaniem. - Więcej demonów do zabicia?

- Na pewno nie ma żadnego w obrębie stu mil stąd - powiedział stanowczo Kurogane. - Z tamtymi dwoma było ich siedem i to wszystkie tropy jakie naliczyłem.

- Gdzie się zatem udasz?

Kurogane skrzywił się jak zacisnął mocno pasek podwójnego worka zawierającego jego makabryczne trofeum. Nie chciał by to spadło z konia, nawet jeśli nie chciał nosić tego przy sobie.

- Miałem iść na północ, wzdłuż muru kiedy znalazłem ich ślady. Przypuszczam, że powinienem wrócić i złożyć o nich raport.

- I co ze mną?

- Cholera wie - warknął Kurogane, naprężając lejce szarpnięciem. Koń sapnął niezadowolony. - Idź gdziekolwiek chcesz. - Problemem jest co zrobić z czarodziejem: uwięzić go, zostawić, pozwolić odejść? - wciąż nie widział dobrego rozwiązania.

Ale to był błąd, ponieważ jasno niebieskie oko czarodzieja wypełniło się krokodylimi łzami.

- Kuro-chan jest taki okrutny. Jestem w środku obcego kraju, a on chce mnie zostawić tutaj bym umarł z głodu albo został zjedzony przez demony. Wiedziałem, że jesteś złośliwy ale nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić, że możesz być tak nieczuły...

Kurogane nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał by dorosły mężczyzna tak jęczał, ale był w stanie zrobić dosłownie wszystko by go zamknąć.

- W porządku! W porządku, możesz iść ze mną! Przynajmniej do granicy. - dodał warunek, dzięki któremu poczuł, że on tu rządzi.

Fałszywe łzy od razu przestały płynąć i na twarz Faia powrócił normalny, słoneczny uśmiech.

- Yay! Dziękuję, Kuro-chan!

W akcie dziwnej łaski, pozwolił by Fai jechał za nim na jego koniu, a nawet zgodził się by nieoczekiwany pasażer uwiesił się na nim by utrzymać się w niepewnym siadzie na siodla. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli roje insektów i pazury oni nie mogły poradzić sobie z jego zbrojom to jeden wykończony czarodziej nie może odnieść sukcesu tam gdzie oni zawiedli.

Ale w jakiś sposób się przeliczył i zaczął coraz bardziej myśleć. Jego zbroja, noszona zawsze wydawała się teraz tak wygodna jak druga skóra, była twardą i zimną powłoką. Ale godziny z mężczyznom przyciśniętym do jego pleców, złączyły tam ciepło ich ciał, i pełzło ono mimo zbroi po jego ubraniu i skórze. I nawet jeśli nie czuł dłoni Faia, z determinacja zaciśniętych na krawędzi pancerza, nie mógł nie zignorować subtelnego nacisku ciągnącego go do ciepła. To nie było właściwie niewygodne, nie w sposób w jaki Kurogane rozumiał ten termin, ale to było obce i sprawiało, że walczył przeciwko zażenowanemu rumieńcowi.

Fai jechał za nim w ciszy, Kurogane zdeterminowany ignorował jego gadaninę dopóki nie zamilkł, zniechęconym lub po prostu wyczerpany. Na początku Kurogane cieszył się ciszą i spokojem. Ale swędzące uczucie zaczęło oblepiać jego kości, prawie jak stukot zbroi. Czy ten cholerny czarodziej robi coś dziwnego? Jego koń parsknął niespokojnie, choć Kurogane nie mógł być pewien czy czuje to samo, czy jego własne napięcie przeszło na konia.

Ostatecznie zwyciężyła irytacja.

- Cokolwiek robisz, przestań - powiedział, łamiąc własne postanowienie o zakończeniu rozmowy.

Swędzące uczucie nagle zatrzymało się, co tylko wzmocniło przekonanie Kurogane, że on coś robi.

- Och, też możesz to usłyszeć? - spytał Fai z lekkim zaskoczeniem i nutką satysfakcji w głosie.

Bez wątpliwości znowu podejrzewa Kurogane o posiadanie magicznych zdolności.

- _Nic_ nie słyszałem. To jest problem. Jesteś zbyt spokojny - powiedział szczerze Kurogane, a po chwili dodał: - Co robisz?

- Och... wzywam - powiedział niejasno Fai.

- Co wzywasz? - spytał. Nie dbał o to. Naprawdę. Po prostu pokrętność odpowiedzi sprawiła, że chciał to wałkować.

- Cokolwiek odpowie - powiedział Fai nie udzielając zbyt wielu informacji. Następnie zmienił temat: - Kuro-sama powiedział, że nie jest magiem.

- Ponieważ nie jestem - rzucił ostro Kurogane.

Fai zignorował to wtrącenie i rozważnie kontynuował.

- Jednak jeżeli on nie jest magiem to musi znać kogoś kto jest. I ta osoba musi naprawdę mocno się o niego troszczyć.

- Jak do tego doszedłeś? - spytał nieco zirytowany Kurogane.

- Mmm, ponieważ Kuro-sama ma na sobie zaklęcia. Jedno tu... - Fai puścił ramię Kurogane i opuścił dłoń wskazując nią rękojeść Souhi. Na szczęście dla własnego zdrowia nie próbował jej dotknąć. -...jedno tu... - Jego ręka powędrowała w dół jego ramienia i dotknęła boku dłoni, która z łatwością trzymała lejce. Nie mógł poczuć tego dotyku przez rękawicę, ale i tak podniosły się włosy na jego karku. Srebrny pierścień, który zawsze nosił pod zbroją wydawał się prawie palić ciepłem.

- I jedno tu. - Dłoń uniosła się po raz kolejny, sięgając w górę by musnąć przód hełmu Kurogane, - Zaklęcia obronne... błogosławieństwa. - Zamyślił się Fai. Kurogane uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie powstrzymać się od komentarza, z nadzieją, że czarodziej także nie będzie ciągnął tematu. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia szpiegowi z Ceres o Tsukuyomi.

To trwało przez całe pięć minut.

- Kto dba o Kuro-chan na tyle mocno by mu to dać? - Głos Faia nagle stał się psotny i był zbyt blisko ucha Kurogane. - Czy to jego _ukochana_?

Kurogane był doświadczonym jeźdźcem, a mimo wszystkich treningów jego koń zaprotestował i parsknął kiedy zacisnął konwulsyjnie dłonie na wodzach. Czarodziej przysłużyłby bardziej się gdyby spadł, ale niestety miał przyczepność małpy.

- Co do diabła? Nie!

- Nie? Nie masz jeszcze ukochanej? To niebywałe. - Fai roześmiał się. - Domyślam się, że dziewczyny w Nihon nie są zbyt szczęśliwe. Albo mają naprawdę kiepski gust.

- To nie twój cholerny biznes! - warknął Kurogane czując jak jego twarz robi się cieplejsza. Był naprawdę zadowolony, że ten głupi, wścibski czarodziej nie może tego zobaczyć.

- Zatem nie ukochana - powiedział rozbawiony Fai, chociaż maniakalna radość w jego głosie nieco zmalała. - To zatem... czy _wszyscy_ użytkownicy magii w Nihon to kobiety?

- Oczywiście, że tak. - Kurogane potwierdził naprawdę_ oczywisty_ fakt. Rolą mężczyzny było toczenie bitew, a obowiązkiem kobiety obrona domu przy pomoc magii. Mieszanie tych dwóch ról było jakoś... dziwne.

- Może siostra, niecierpliwie oczekująca twojego powrotu. - Zgadywał Fai. Kurogane parsknął i potrząsnął głową. - I twoja matka...

- Nie - powiedział krótko Kurogane, zniechęcającym tonem. Patrzył się do przodu, tak naprawdę nic nie widząc, pozwolił koniowi znaleźć własną drogę przez zarośnięte ruiny. Znajdowali się prawie na zewnętrznej krawędzi ruin - niektóre głazy ze zniszczonego muru upadły nawet tutaj.

- Może zatem babcia? - Fai wciąż go męczył. - Och! Wiem. Życzliwa ciocia? Kuzynka?

Kurogane zacisnął szczęki.

- Nie czeka na mnie żadna rodzina - warknął.

- Och, Kuro- pon, to jest zbyt smutne! Jesteś odseparowany od całej swojej rodziny? Oni nie akceptują tego co robisz na co dzień?

- Nie! - ryknął Kurogane, nieoczekiwanie zraniony przez swoja uczciwość. - Moja matka była miko. Utrzymywała barierę Suwa, trzymając ciemność na wodzy. - Kiedy zaczął o nich mówić, łatwiej mu było to ciągnąć dalej. - I mój ojciec - mój ojciec był najsilniejszym wojownikiem. Nauczył mnie wszystkiego co wiem - nie było nikogo lepszego bądź silniejszego od niego. - Nie dodał „_Oboje nie żyją_" chociaż to zdanie obijało się echem w jego głowie. To było oczywiste.

Fai przyswajał to przez moment, ale Kurogane nie mógł przewidzieć następnego pytania, które wyszło z jego ust.

- Zatem _kochałeś_ swoich rodziców?

- Co to za pytanie, do diabła? Oczywiście, że tak! - Pierwszy impuls kazał mu uderzyć Faia w twarz, albo przynajmniej zrzucić go z konia, ale powstrzymał się wierząc, że musiał się przesłyszeć. Na pewno nikt nie mógłby po prostu spytać o coś takiego - ale szczere zdziwienie w tonie Faia sugerowało jakby pojęcie kochania swoich rodziców było dla niego zaskakujące. Ściągnął lejce zatrzymując konia, stanął w strzemionach i odwrócił się patrząc na Faia zaskoczony.

- Twierdzisz, ze ty nie?

- To bardzo ciekawe - powiedział Fai, ale niewyraźnie jakby nie uważał. Jego głowa była odwrócona w bok, wpatrywał się w las na południe od nich. Okazało się, że Fai prawie nigdy nie odpowiadał na takie same pytania jakie zadawał i uświadomienie sobie tego naprawdę zirytowało Kurogane. Do diabła z nim!

- Och, zatrzymajmy się. Dobrze. - Nagle, czarodziej złapał się ramienia Kurogane, przerzucił nogę nad łękiem i zsunął się z konia. - Dobry czas, Kuro-chan! Ona prawie tu jest!

- Ona, kto? - zapytał podejrzliwie Kurogane, zerkając zamiennie na las i Faia. Jego zmysły nie wyczuły śladów demonicznej skazy w tym miejscu od miesięcy, ani żadnych ludzi w odległości mili. - Jakiś twój przyjaciel?

- Och, mam nadzieję - powiedział Fai i usiadł na ziemi, jednak po kilku chwilach spróbował wstać krzywiąc się i pomagając sobie łapiąc za strzemię.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko poczekaniu kilki minut, prawda?

Rzeczywiście, w ciągu kilku minut, rozległ się tętent od strony lasu, tętent niepodkutych kopyt, jak zauważył Kurogane. Moment później ich oczom pokazała się klacz, szarej maści, nieokiełznana, bez siodła i jeźdźca. Podbiegła do Faia, płochliwie przemknęła ukradkiem obok Kurogane i jego konia, i zarżała na powitanie zbliżając nos do wyciągniętej dłoni Faia. Fai uśmiechnął się dziwnie łagodniej od jego zwykłego uśmieszku.

- To jest _twój_ koń? - spytał Kurogane. Nie było żadnego śladu wierzchowca, ani ich ciał kiedy znalazł czarodzieja. - Twoja grupa nie miała ze sobą, żadnego konia.

- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział Fai klepiąc delikatnie obcą klacz po głowie i szyi. - Zbyt rzucające się w oczy, zbyt dużo zachodu. Za trudne do ukrycia. Przyszliśmy pieszo.

- Zatem skąd ona przyszła?

- Och, ona pochodzi stąd. Biegała samotnie kiedy ludzie umarli, ale pozostała blisko ich pamięci. Prawda, moja damo? - zwrócił się do konia, który sapnął na niego.

Kurogane zaczynał nienawidzić magii, a przynajmniej sposób w jaki czarodziej to robił.

- Możesz także mówić do koni, co?

- Każdy może mówić do koni. Pozostaje kwestia czy możesz też ich wysłuchać. A zresztą - Fai zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Kurogane - kiedy powiedziałeś, że demony żywią się tylko ludzką krwią, pomyślałem, że może być kilka zwierząt w koło gotowych odpowiedzieć na moje wezwanie.

- To jest to co robiłeś przedtem? Wzywałeś_ konia_? - dopytywał Kurogane z niedowierzaniem.

- Konia, albo inną żyjącą istotę mogącą mnie ponieść. Jestem szczęśliwy, że dostałem konia a nie chociażby niedźwiedzia. Niedźwiedź mógłby być niewygodny. - Fai w końcu puścił strzemię Kurogane, i niezgrabnie wgramolił się i usiadł okrakiem na swoim nowym wierzchowcu. Szczęśliwie klacz nie była tak wysoka jak jego koń. Umiejscowił się szybko nawet bez siodła i lejców - doświadczone oko Kurogane podsumowało umiejętności do tego potrzebne, najwyraźniej Fai był lepszym jeźdźcem niż wyglądał - i uśmiechnął się radośnie do Kurogane.

- Cóż, myślę, że to jest miejsce gdzie się pożegnamy, Kuro-pyon!

- Co? - zażądał Kurogane.

- Do widzenia. Pożegnanie. To zwyczaj ludzi, kiedy ich drogi się rozchodzą. - Fai odwrócił się patrząc na niego. - Ty musisz kontynuować patrol a ja wrócić do domu. Powiedziałeś, że zabierzesz mnie tylko do granicy, racja?

- Jesteś szalony? Do północnej granicy są cztery dni jazdy przez dzicz! - zawołał Kurogane. - Nie wiadomo jak wiele oni może być na drodze.

– Spróbuję ich uniknąć – powiedział Fai, uśmiechając się do niego. – Teraz nauczyłem się co robić i zawdzięczam to tobie.

– Wszystko co masz to ubranie na grzbiecie – sprzeciwił się Kurogane, zaczynając dziwić dlaczego to robi. Nie będzie przecież próbował zabrać go do więzienia w Nihon. To by było po prostu śmieszne.

– Nie masz żadnej broni ani jedzenia.

– Och, to nie będzie problem! – Fai uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie i Kurogane spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. On zamierza złapać sobie jedzenie, czy co? Jakoś Kurogane martwił się widząc lekkomyślnego mężczyznę.

– Mimo wszystko to tylko cztery dni.

– Tak, ale...

- Czy jest jakiś powód by Kuro-pon nie chciał bym odszedł? - Fai lekko pochylił głowę wciąż uśmiechając się. - Może to oznacza, że mam być więźniem? Powinieneś coś powiedzieć w takim wypadku.

– Nie! – warknął Kurogane. – Nie! To nie to co ja... Dobrze. Jedź, dojedź do lasu i zostań zjedzony przez Oni, jeśli chcesz, albo spadnij z konia i skręć sobie kark. To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną.

Fai roześmiał się.

- _Dziękuję_, Kuro-pon. - Klacz odwróciła się bez wyraźnego nakazu Faya. Mag delikatnie wplątał palce w jej kudłatą grzywę. - Za wczoraj i ostatnią noc.

Kurogane tylko mruknął zbyt wytrącony z równowagi i zirytowany by odpowiedzieć inaczej, musiał zatrzymać konia jak Fai ruszył, gdyż jego własny rumak widocznie zainteresowany chciał ruszyć za klaczą.

- Czekaj - zawołał zanim mężczyzna znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Fai zatrzymał się, znów nie wydając żadnego polecenia. Obejrzał się patrząc pytająco.

- Tak? - spytał.

Kurogane trącił swojego konia i wyrównał się z Fai'em.

- Masz. Weź przynajmniej to. - Wsadził tantou z powrotem do pochwy i wyciągnął go na odległość między nimi. - Myśl, że ktoś jeździ wokół bez żadnej broni, sprawia, że boli mnie brzuch, rozumiesz?

Fai wyglądał na zaskoczonego i poruszonego. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć Kurogane kopnął swoje wierzchowca dając mu tym samym znak, odwrócił się i ruszył ku południu. Czuł się jakoś lepiej, że wypowiedział ostatnie słowo.


	4. Rozdział 4: Kurogane Pogromca Demonów

Tytuł: Czarodzieje z Ceres, rozdział 4

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: R w późniejszych rozdziałach, w tym PG-13

Notka: W tym rozdziale zobaczymy inne znajome twarze.

Streszczenie: Nihon i Ceres są ponownie na skraju wojny, jednak dla Pogromcy Demonów Kurogane ważniejsza jest ochrona granic jego kraju przed ciemnością i dzikimi bestiami żyjącymi na pustkowiu. I robił to do czasu, aż jego droga skrzyżowała się z ostatnim sposobem króla Ceres na wygranie tej wojny...

* * *

><p>Edo oczywiście miało własne mury, i oddziały milę od najbliższej granicy, i co milę od najbliższej bramy prowadzącej na zewnątrz. Kurogane patrzył na zbliżające się mury z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony denerwowało go niepotrzebne marnowanie zasobów i energii, które mogły by być wykorzystane lepiej gdzieś indziej. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nastąpi atak wrogiej armii, albo oni - będą musieli zniszczyć zewnętrzne mury by się dostać do serca królestwa, to może być miejsce gdzie utrzymają się przez jakiś czas.<p>

Nie żeby Kurogane chciał to zobaczyć. Jego obowiązki zazwyczaj trzymały go z dala od stolicy, jeśli dojdzie do inwazji, on najprawdopodobniej umrze na froncie, zanim walki dojdą tak daleko. Kurogane westchnął, i potrząsnął głową. Jego myśli są stanowczo zbyt niezdrowe.

Dotknął boku konia, zachęcając zmęczone zwierzę do trochę szybszego biegu. Nie żeby mogli poruszać się zbyt szybko w zatłoczonym ruchu ulicznym, piesi zachodzili mu drogę. Poruszał się tą drogą wiele razy wcześniej, ale ludzie wciąż gapili się na niego. Jechał na wysokim czarnym koniu, nie każdy mógł pozwolić sobie na utrzymanie takiego zwierzęcia. Ubrany był w ciężką, czarną zbroję, miał dwa miecze, co najwidoczniej było obietnicą nagłej przemocy i groźby.

Wykrzywił szyderczo wargi kiedy matka zabrała dziecko z ulicy, ciągnąc je pod daszek, ale zignorował to. Ci ludzie słyszeli jedynie plotki o nim i jego zadaniu. Nie mieli żadnego wyobrażenia o tym co robił, czemu stawiał czoła poza granicami ich małego bezpiecznego miasta. I tak długo jak będzie wypełniał swoją misję, oni nie dowiedzą się... a i tak otrzymywał od nich strachliwą fascynację i respekt, a nie obelgi.

Ponowny pobyt w mieście był zarazem kojący i denerwujący, czuł ulgę, że jest ponownie wśród ludzi i jeszcze...tłum, otaczający go ze wszystkich stron sprawiał, że cały czas czuł się zagrożony i zaciskał zęby. Nie pomogło przypomnienie, że mało prawdopodobne jest spotkać tutaj wroga, wiedział, że walka w tym tłumie byłaby prawie niemożliwa. I... sami ludzie... Rozmawiający, śmiejący się, krzyczący... kakofonia odgłosów życia dostaje się do jego wrażliwych uszów. Musiał to znieść.

Tłum stał się największy przy bramie, wozy i piesi turyści czekający na swoją szansę zostania skontrolowanym i przepuszczonym. Niecierpliwy Kurogane pokierował konia między nich, nikt nie odważył się stanąć na jego drodze. Dotarł aż do mostu zwodzonego, gdzie zatrzymał się obok stanowiska strażników.

Jeden z nich zatrzymał się i zasalutował, a jego kolczuga zabrzęczała.

- Lordzie Kurogane,wróciłeś?

Kurogane się nieco zrelaksował, przynajmniej ta para strażników poznała go i nie musiał tracić czasu na żadne głupie rozmowy o nie przepuszczaniu dzisiaj ludzi.

- Oczywiście.

Strażnik pokiwał głową.

- Otrzymaliśmy dwa dni temu wiadomość od bramy Czerwonego Zachodu Słońca że przechodziłeś przez nią. Oczekiwaliśmy ciebie. I, um... - Jego wzrok poszukiwał za Kurogane innych koni, innych jeźdźców, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się konsternacja, gdy nikogo nie zobaczył. - Tylko pan?

- Jak widzisz - powiedział Kurogane nieprzyjemnym, matowym tonem. Miał wiele do omówienia na ten temat z Amaterasu. Ale nie ze strażnikiem bramy.

Strażnik otworzył usta by zadać kolejne pytanie, ale następnie, inteligentnie, zamknął je. Stanął i machnął Kurogane opuszczając żelazny most zwodzony prowadzący do miasta.

Za brama ulice były szersze, czystsze i puste. Tylko mieszkańcy szlachetnych rodów, obywatele i pracownicy pałacu mogli tu mieszkać. Jako częściowy członek obu kategorii, Kurogane miał tu własną rezydencję, jednak rzadko spędzał tutaj więcej niż kilka dni na raz.

Jego koń nie potrzebował teraz zachęty. Na znajomych ulicach pałacowego miasta, wiedział że dom, stajnia, łóżko i jedzenie jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, stukał kopytami na bruku z entuzjazmem, na który nie mógł się zdobyć Kurogane. Trudno stwierdzić czego chciał najbardziej: prawdziwego jedzenia, łóżka czy kąpieli. Życie na pustyni przez tygodnie, bez możliwości kąpieli - przeplatane dzikimi walkami zazwyczaj pokrywającymi go demonicznym brudem - przyzwyczaiło Kurogane do bycia brudnym, ale to nie znaczyło, że to lubił.

Wreszcie przybył na dziedziniec swojego domu, zsiadł z konia ze zmęczonym pomrukiem i brzęknięciem zbroi.

- Tadaima - zawołał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi - jego uczeń musi być dziś gdzieś indziej.

Kurogane pohamował lekką irytację. Nie było go przez tygodnie, i nie był pewien kiedy wróci, więc nierozsądnie było oczekiwać, że chłopiec tu będzie kiedy Kurogane przybędzie. Jednak to oznaczało, że sam będzie musiał udać się do stajni i zaopiekować koniem, zanim zajmie się własnymi potrzebami. Westchnął zrezygnowany i skręcił w lewo w stronę stajni.

Kiedy w końcu pojawił się w domu, niosąc uprząż na jednym ramieniu, doznał szoku - nie był sam w domu. Mężczyzna w formalnym, ciemnym stroju Sądu Najwyższego, zmodyfikowanym do pracy poza zamkiem, czekał na niego w głównym pomieszczeniu, w jego domu. Po chwili Kurogane poznał w nim Lantisa, jednego z imperialnych posłańców. Kurogane ukuło złe przeczucie, zanim mężczyzna przemówił.

- Więc? - warknął, rozpoczynając rozmowę. - Co robisz w moim domu?

Posłaniec zignorował to i ukłonił się przed nim.

- Lordzie Kurogane z Suwa. Wiadomość o twoim powrocie dotarła do dworu, i Jej Wysokość Tsukiyomi kazała mi przekazać, że jest zadowolona słysząc o twoim bezpieczeństwie.

- I? - powiedział Kurogane czując jak jego niecierpliwość wzrasta w obliczu tych bezsensownych uprzejmości. - Nie musiała wysyłać posłańca by mi o tym powiedzieć.

- I - mężczyzna kontynuował beznamiętnie - jej siostra, Jej Królewska Mość Boska Amaterasu, Cesarzowa świętej ziemi Nihon i wszystkich okolicznych terenów, uprasza i wymaga abyś zjawił się w Zamku Shirasagi w pierwszej wolnej chwili po twoim powrocie.

Rozpoznał ten zwrot, i lekka irytacja zmieniała się w wielką złość. „ Pierwsza wolna chwila" z ust tych posłańców oznaczało „teraz"

- Co Amaterasu chce mi powiedzieć, jest tak cholernie ważne, że nie może zaczekać godziny? - mruknął.

Kolejny łagodny ukłon, tym razem Kurogane mógł wyczuć ukrytą kpinę w tym geście.

- Jej Wysokość nie zwierza się ze swoich decyzji komuś takiemu jak ja. Kazała jedynie zaprosić cię panie, i wysłała mnie jako towarzysza i przewodnika.

Jakby potrzebował przewodnika. Sługus został wysłany jedynie po to by upewnić się, że uda się do pałacu teraz, bez jedzenia, kąpieli czy szansy na zmianę ubrań. Kurogane rozluźnił dłoń i ciężkie paczki spadły na bambusową podłogę z okropnym hukiem, ale posłaniec nie mrugnął okiem. Kurogane z pewną trudnością próbował się uspokoić.

Niedogodności i zniewagi z pewnością były celowe, by wyprowadzić go z równowagi i osłabić jego samokontrolę. Cóż, źle że natrafił na gorszy dzień Amaterasu. Przynajmniej wezwanie na dwór da mu szansę szybszego złożenia raporty księżniczce Tomoyo.

- Na co jeszcze czekasz? - rzucił kiedy udało mu się przepełnić głos złością. - Prowadź.

* * *

><p>Kurogane i jego przewodnik wspinali się na wzgórze prowadzące do zamku pieszo, bo żadne konie nie mogą znajdować się na terenie zamku, prócz tych należących do rodziny królewskiej. Mimo złego nastroju, część serca Kurogane odczuła ulgę, gdy zamek znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku. Kamienne ściany wznosiły się z wdziękiem nad fosą, zwieńczone w wielu miejscach czarnymi blankami. Spędził tutaj rok, trenując, i chociaż wiele rzeczy było bolesnych, sam zamek był wciąż znakiem bezpieczeństwa i spokoju.<p>

Przeszli przez łukowatym wejściem nad fosą, ale ku zaskoczeniu Kurogane, nie poszli prosto do głównej komnaty, gdzie przyjmowani byli goście, lecz skręcili w lewo, na otwarty dziedziniec. Po kolejnej serii małych mostków, nad małymi przecinającymi ziemie potokami, Kurogane dostrzegł altankę chroniącą święte drzewo.

Po kolejnym skręcie w prawo, Kurogane w końcu poznał dokąd idą. Na zewnątrz rozmieścili się i czekali, na przestrzeni wyłożonej białym piaskiem ograniczonym jedynie drewnianym chodnikiem. Wydaje się, że dwór dzisiaj przyjmuje tutaj gości. Otoczony z trzech stron przez kobiety i mężczyzn w stroju Cesarskich Strażników, wiele osób w pełnym stroju czekało w cieniu.

Kurogane warknął pod nosem, siedzenie na słońcu w pełnej zbroi będzie udręką, Amaterasu na pewno to wiedziała. Zaciskając zęby, oddał swój miecz kapralowi, i wszedł na biały piasek, wychodząc na środek, gdzie klęknął, odpowiednio, i ukłonił się dotykając przez dłuższą chwilę czołem białego piasku zanim wyprostował się.

Najpierw spojrzał w lewo, gdzie siedziała księżniczka Tomoyo w swoich długich szatach, jak zawsze otoczona osobistą strażą. Wciąż rozpoznawał większość twarzy, chociaż było kilku nowych, do których nie mógł dopasować imion. Kazał zapamiętać sobie by dowiedzieć się kto jest nowy i upewnić się, że przeszedł odpowiednie szkolenie. Tomoyo uśmiechnęła się do niego lakonicznie, jednak uśmiech szybko znikł. Księżniczka spojrzała... poważnie.

Po drugiej stronie pawilony siedział dziedzic korony, młodszy przyrodni brat Amaterasu Touya. Wedle tradycji, męski dziedzic tronu, był faktycznie dowódcą wszystkich zagranicznych misji militarnych, ale w tym pokoleniu tą rolę przywłaszczyła sobie jego starsza siostra. Jak zwykle, on siedział po jej lewej stronie raczej znudzony, ale przynajmniej jego wzrok nie zawierał szczególnej niechęci w stosunku do Kurogane.

Książę był otoczony własną służbą, włącznie z Rondartem, nadwornym protokolantem. Obecność skryby nadawała pewien poziom formalności tej audiencji i Kurogane nie był pewien jak ma to rozumieć. Mężczyzna raz zerknął na Kurogane, światło odbiło się od jego okularów, a następnie wrócił do swojego papieru, pracowicie skrobiąc po nim piórem.

Amaterasu siedziała na środku, w swoim bojowym stroju, Kurogane zauważył z uznaniem, że ma na sobie o wiele bardziej fantastyczną i pozłacaną wersję zbroi pałacowego strażnika, zwieńczoną misternie haftowaną czarną tuniką. To wyraźnie było na pokaz, bo jej włosy upięte było w wyszukanym stylu, nie nadającym się do jazdy konnej, czy walki. Jej mina była... niewesoła.

- Wasza Cesarska Mość, Boska Amatersu. - Powitał ją zwykłymi formalnościami i zdecydował się przejść do sedna sprawy. - Czego chcesz?

Touya skrzywił się. Amaterasu spojrzała na niego poważnie, ciemnymi oczami i powiedziała chłodnym głosem. - Kurogane Pogromco Demonów. Powróciłeś z kolejnego udanego polowania.

Nie przeszkadza mu potwierdzenie oczywistej oczywistości.

- Dałem znak potwierdzający to twojemu majordomowi - powiedział. Naprawdę wolałby nie wykonywać tych cholernych czynności ale człowiek musi jeść.

- Sam. - powiedziała Amaterasu.

Och, Bogowie, co to ma być? Gniew Kurogane powoli wzrastał częściowo na nią, częściowo na siebie, nawet teraz.

- Tak.

- Jak pamiętamy, siedem tygodni temu opuściłeś Edo z eskortą złożoną z pięciu ashigaru.

Nie potrafił nawet przypomnieć sobie teraz ich imion. On prawie nigdy nie przejmował się zapamiętywaniem imion piechoty, ponieważ nie chciał być do nich zbyt przywiązany: środek ostrożności, który okazywał się skuteczny wystarczająco często.

- Mówiłem byś nie wysyłała ich ze mną. Mówiłem, że pracuję sam. Mówiłem, że są to cholerni amatorzy, i tylko mogą mi przeszkadzać. Powinnaś mnie wtedy posłuchać.

- W naszej intencji - powiedziała Amaterasu lodowato - było posłanie ich z tobą by nauczyli się sztuki poskramiania demonów od eksperta. W idei zwiększenia ilości pogromców demonów w naszych szeregach.

- Przygotowujesz już wymianę mojego stanowiska? - zapytał Kurogane przez zęby. - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że planujesz tak szybko wysłać mnie na emeryturę.

- Mógłbyś być bardziej wartościowy jeśli nie byłbyś taki krnąbrny... - Amaterasu przerwała. - Niemniej jednak, jak dobrze wiesz zawsze potrzebujemy bardziej doświadczonych wojowników... tym bardziej, że zbliża się wojna na północy.

Podniósł głowę, patrząc bezpośrednio na monarchinię.

- Powtarzałem ci to setki razy - warknął. - Nie zaangażuję się w wojnę między ludźmi. To nie moja praca, ja zajmuję się polowaniem i zabijaniem tych paskudztw. Masz tysiące zwykłych żołnierzy, którzy mogą walczyć dla ciebie na wojnie.

Patrzał się na nią, a ona zwróciła spojrzenie. Tym który przerwał ciszę był Touya, który odchrząknął, i usiadł prosto na kanapie.

- To prawda, że to wystarczało w przeszłości - powiedział. - Jednak teraz rzeczy się zmieniły, zwłaszcza jeśli niektóre plotki, które słyszeliśmy o używaniu czarodziei przez Ceres do walki są prawdziwe.

- Co doprowadza nas z powrotem do ciebie - powiedziała chłodno Amaterasu. - Do twojej ostatniej misji, do twojego... spotkania.

Kurogane siedział bardzo spokojnie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę ze słońca grzejącego jego plecy i potu spływającego po jego bokach, pod zbroją. Do kurwy nędzy! Jak ona się o tym dowiedziała. Nie było nikogo w obrębie mil od nich. Jak ona zawsze dowiaduje się o takich rzeczach? To nie mogło pomóc ale rzucił okiem na Tomoyo, która patrzyła na niego smutnym, poważnym wzrokiem. Odchrząknął.

- Co z moją ostatnią misją? - spytał, próbując nie wyjawić za wiele za pomocą głosu.

- Znalazłeś czarodzieja z Ceres za murami - powiedziała gniewnie Amaterasu. - Który mógł być jedynie zaangażowany w działalność szpiegowską, a ty nie tylko nie zabiłeś go, ale pomogłeś mu, a następnie puściłeś wolno!

- Kiedy opuszczałem Nihon siedem tygodni temu - powiedział Kurogane chroniąc się, stanowczym, oficjalnym tonem. - Nie byliśmy jeszcze z Ceres w stanie wojny, z tego co mi wiadomo. Nie otrzymałem żadnych rozkazów dotyczących traktowania i rozporządzania czarodziejami z Ceres, szczególnie nie tymi poza jurysdykcją Nihon.

Amaterasu odpowiedziała lodowato.

- Władza Nihon nie kończy się na murach. Wszystkie ziemie setki mil wkoło są pod naszą kontrolą.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami pod ciężką zbroją.

- To bujda i wiesz o tym - kto wychodzi poza te mury? Patrole zapuszczające się tam w ciągu dnia i my. Łowcy demonów. Zawsze zdajemy się na nasz osąd.

- To nie jest teraz kwestią twojego osądu, Lordzie z Suwa - głos Amaterasu stał się groźny, i pochyliła się na krześle, jakby była gotowa do ataku. - W przeddzień wojny, nie możemy pozwolić sobie na nielojalność bądź zdradę żadnego z naszych ludzi, a najbardziej naszych najpotężniejszych żołnierzy.

To było zbyt wiele, zniewagi, płonące gorąco uderzające w jego zbroją, męcząca jazda, zbyt dużo po tym jak przelał krew za swój kraj, swój własny i innych, także innych, nie mógł tego zapomnieć. Zarzuciła mu zabicie tamtych bezużytecznych żołnierzy, którymi go obarczyła, bo chciał obronić swoją pozycję - i tak obwiniał się, nie za to że nie zdołał ich uratować, ale, że _próbował._

Obrazy z nocnej zasadzki stanęły mu przed oczami - dwóch żołnierzy zginęło w pierwszym momencie walki, jak próbował powstrzymać oni, i zyskać dla nich trochę czasu. Insekty nadeszły w hałaśliwym roju, i Souhi wypaliła ich ogniem, ale to nie wystarczyło - żołnierze nosili kolczugi i skóry, nie lepsze niż bawełniany strój przeciwko ich wygłodniałym paszczą.

Usłyszał krzyk i odwrócił się by zobaczyć jak najmłodszy żołnierz, rozszarpuje własną rękę pokazując białe kości ponieważ oni wyżarli tą drogę przez ciało by dostać się do jego serca... błysk stali i ognia rozbłysł wokół, odciął zniszczoną kończynę by reszta mogła zostać uratowana, ale było już zbyt późno, zbyt późno na to i chłopak umarł na jego rękach z szoku i utraty krwi. Kurogane nie mógł nawet przypomnieć jak wyglądała jego twarz.

To Amaterasu wysłała chłopca na śmierć, Amaterasu, która wysłała ich do tych poczwar, by Kurogane marnował krew w walce - i teraz ona oskarża go o zdradę? Ponownie podniósł głowę, i miał taki wyraz twarzy, że strażnicy otaczający dziedziniec poruszyli się nerwowo i położyli dłonie na swoich broniach.

- Nigdy. - Odetchnął będąc o włos od furii. - Nie będę nielojalny wobec Nihon. Myślisz, że mógłbym zdradzić własny kraj? Moją własną rodzinę?

Coś poruszyło się z boku, zamrugał odpędzając mgłę z przed oczu by zobaczyć Tomoyo, która wstała, patrząc na siostrę. Złapała spojrzenie Amaterasu i potrząsnęła, tylko raz, głową.

Amaterasu zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie niechętnie kiwnęła głową, i obie z powrotem usiadły w pierwotnych pozycjach.

- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała, jak zauważył Kurogane trochę nieuprzejmie. - Zaakceptujemy twoje zapewnienie. Chodźmy dalej. Co możesz nam powiedzieć o czarodzieju z Ceres? W jakiej walce jest dobry? Jakie przejawiał zdolności?

Oni zmierzali już do końca przesłuchania i Kurogane odzyskał równowagę ma tym grząskim terenie, prawie tak łatwo jak podczas walki. Myślał o tym.

- Jedyne co widziałem podczas osiemnastu godzin spędzonych w jego obecności to, to jak rozmawiał z koniami. Jeśli to jest to co Ceres wystawi do walki przeciwko nam nie sądzę, że mamy powody do niepokoju.

Ta odpowiedź nie wydaje się zadowalać sąd; ale jeśli nie chcieli wiedzieć to powinni nie pytać. Kurogane znów stanął na piętach, pocąc się pod gorącym słońcem i przygotują się do zrobienia ich życia tak trudnego, jak jego było teraz.

* * *

><p>Dostał swoja szansę później, jak sąd rozszedł się i królewskie rodzeństwo udało się do różnych pomieszczeń w zamku. W końcu, wreszcie pozwolono mu iść, zobaczyć Tomoyo i złożyć prawdziwy raport.<p>

Składanie raportu szybko przerodziło się w tyradę, gdy przemierzał okrągłe i elegancko urządzone pomieszczenie, podczas gdy Tomoyo czekała na niego z małym, cierpliwym uśmiechem. Souma stała za nią, zlewając się z tłem, ale ona też była łowcą demonów i Kurogane nie miał nic przeciwko niej.

- Czemu ona nie rozumie? - wściekał się Kurogane, robiąc jeszcze jedno okrążenie wokół niskiego stolika. - Oni są większym zagrożeniem dla naszego kraju, niż jakakolwiek ludzka armia mogłaby być. Oni nie zatrzymają się, nie poddają, nie potrafią zrozumieć poddania się, rozejmu, ani traktatów. Musimy spędzić tam każdą minutę dnia, walcząc przeciwko nim zanim ich liczba wzrośnie tak, że nie zdołamy nic zrobić. Nie mamy czasu na zabawę w politykę albo zdobywców innych krajów. Nie ma nas wystarczająco dużo!

- Może dlatego jest tak przejęta treningiem nowych łowców - zasugerowała łagodnie Souma, spod ściany.

- Tak, i to...! - Odwrócił się do niej, uderzając w frustracji pięścią w otwartą dłoń. - Jeśli ona naprawdę tego chce, niech da mi ich w mieście, do mnie na trening. Nie nauczę ich walczyć w jeden dzień, tobie też szkolenie zajęło lata, a w bitwie takiej jak ta nie ma miejsce na błędy! Jeśli popełnisz jeden błąd jesteś martwy, a nawet gorzej niż martwy. Wysyłanie nowicjuszy na takie pole bitwy bez przygotowania nie jest lepsze od morderstwa...

**- **Wiesz dlaczego nie przydziela ci uczniów - powiedziała Souma ze znużeniem. - Nie spędzasz wystarczająco dużo czasu w mieście by trenować kogokolwiek przez taki długi czas jaki sugerujesz. Żadno z nas. Ponieważ jak powiedziałeś, potrzebujemy spędzić każdą minutę, jaką możemy poświęcić, za murami.

- I właśnie dlatego pomysł by zabrać nas z patrolów i wysłać by walczyć w armii jest głupi! - Kurogane nawiązał do następnej kwestii. - Co z tego czy jest wojna na północy? Zawsze będziemy walczyć o niektóre granice! Ona interesuje się tylko zdobyciem chwały - jej właśni gnojki nie są wystarczająco dobrzy, więc ona chce nam tobie odebrać i wykorzystać jak psy atakujące jej wrogów...

Tomoyo uniosła rękę, a Kurogane przerwał, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując pohamować wściekłość. Za bardzo zbliżył się do granicy, wiedział o tym. Przepraszająco, podszedł i klęknął przed swoja księżniczkę, chociaż siedziała na podwyższeniu ich oczy były na tym samym poziomie. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce, a on odetchnął ciężko, łapiąc je w swoje własne. Zawsze miał wrażenie ze jego ręce są zbyt niezdarne, za szorstkie w porównaniu do jej: miękkich, małych i doskonałych.

- _Mój drogi Kurogane_. - Jej głos przepłynął przez niego, jak zawsze słodki i srebrzysty, pełen czułości. -_ Tak zdeterminowany by naprawić świat, by był taki jak myślisz, że powinien być. Twoje zaangażowanie zawsze było godne podziwu. Pod tym względem naprawdę ty i moja starsza siostra nie różnicie się od siebie._

Kurogane wyszczerzył zęby. Nie był pewien czy to był komplement. Tomoyo uśmiechała się, ale uśmiech szybko zniknął.

_- Wiem, że masz zawsze jak najlepsze intencje. Jednak tu się dzieje więcej niż myślisz._

Kurogane zawahał się nagle niepewny.

- Co masz na myśli?

- _Moja siostra myśli o dobrze całego imperium, nie tylko o aspekcie naszej należności_ - Tomoyo ciągnęła dalej. -_ Podejmuję decyzje i wybiera najlepiej jak potrafi. I chociaż jestem Tsukuyomi, i przewodniczę naszej duchowej obronie, nasz ostateczny cel jest ten sam: bezpieczeństwo i dobrobyt w całym Nihon._

- Wiem - mruknął już uspokojony Kurogane. - Oczywiście to też mój cel. Jednak... - Jej dłoń lekko zacisnęła się na jego i Kurogane przerwał swój sprzeciw.

-_ To prawda, że Nihon wychodził zwycięsko z wielu wojen bez pomocy elitarnych łowców. Jednak wojna, która nadchodzi, jest inna niż te, których doświadczyliśmy wcześniej. To nie jest zwykła walka o ziemie. To może być bitwa o przetrwanie naszego imperium, a nawet i przetrwanie naszych ludzi._

Chłodny dreszcz przeszył Kurogane.

- Co? Nie mówisz chyba o Ceres, prawda? Oni są mniejsi od nas, starcia o granice są już od lat, oni...

- _Są małym państwem, znamy ich od dawna i nigdy nie obawialiśmy się, to prawda. Ale coś zmieniło się w Ceres, coś blokuje nawet moje wizje. Ich król jest bezwzględny, przebiegły i potężny. Co więcej, spędził wiele lat na szukaniu sposobu pokonania nas, i wierzymy że znalazł - czarodziei z Ceres. On szukał ich, gromadził i dbał do wykonania tego zadania przez lata i teraz oni wchodzą w ostatni etap._

Kurogane otworzył usta by zaprotestować, przypomniał sobie obraz nieudolnego, lekkomyślnego czarodzieja. Pokonać Nihon? On? Na pewno nie. Tomoyo dostrzegła jego myśli i lekko potrząsnęła głową.

_- Jest wiele rzeczy, które dzieją się tam gdzie nie możesz sięgnąć wzrokiem, Kurogane. Nie oceniaj zbyt nisko człowieka, którego spotkałeś. Według tego co mi przekazałeś jest on bardzo inteligentny i silny._ - Kurogane prychnął na to niedowierzająco, ale Tomoyo ponownie potrząsnęła głową. -_ I nie jest jedynym czarodziejem, którego zwerbowało Ceres przed wojną. Nie musimy się obawiać armii włóczni i łuków. Armia czarodziei jest zupełnie inną sprawą._

Chwilowo dotknięty Kurogane nie mógł znaleźć nic do powiedzenia. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy - a powinno - że Fai nie jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Mogli być inni czarodzieje, inne zwiady, wysłane z Ceres w tym samym czasie? Zbliżające się do Nihon, szukających słabych punktów z innej strony? I gdyby wiedział, pomyślał bezradnie, wybrałbym inaczej?

_- Powinieneś przyprowadzić go do Nihon_ - powiedziała Tomoyo, dopiero teraz Kurogane zauważył smutny wyrzut w jej głosie. -_ Nie skrzywdzilibyśmy go, jest zbyt wiele rzeczy których moglibyśmy się od niego nauczyć. Byłoby lepiej jakbyś czasem zatrzymał się i pomyślał, zanim zrobisz coś tak beztrosko._

- Myślałem - zaprzeczył zirytowany Kurogane. - Nie byłem beztroski. Czarodziej powiedział, że nikt w jego kraju nie wie jak groźni są oni. Teraz wróci do siebie i rozpowszechni to. A oni posłuchają go. Będą musieli zmienić swoje plany radzenia sobie z nimi w taki, czy inny sposób. Jeśli król Ceres jest tak mądry jak mówisz, może porzuci pomysł toczenia z nami wojny, bo to osłabi jego granice i obronę zbyt mocno, zostanie za bardzo wystawiony na atak. Teraz gdy zna realne zagrożenie, będzie musiał wziąć to pod uwagę.

- Może wyśle czarodziei do walki z oni, jeśli naprawdę są tacy potężni. Najlepsze rozwiązanie dla wszystkich. Czarodzieje i łowcy, oba kraje walczące z prawdziwym wrogiem, Cesarzowa dostaje walkę na pograniczu z Ceres, tak jak od setek lat. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

Tomoyo zamrugała i otworzyła szerzej oczy. Jej usta rozchyliły się i roześmiała się zachwycona lekko zachrypniętym jakby długo nieużywanym głosem.

-_ A więc o to chodzi! Powinnam się domyślić, że miałeś taki plan. Bardzo dobrze, Kurogane. Możliwe, że nie jesteś tak beztroski jak myślałam._ - Jej uśmiech zmniejszył się trochę._ - Chociaż wciąż prostolinijny. Zawsze skupiony na zabijaniu oni, nie dopuszczając do siebie wszystkiego innego._

- Ktoś musi. - Podniósł ponownie głowę, napotykając jej poważne oczy. - Co chcesz bym zrobił, Księżniczko? Wyślesz mnie z naszymi patrolami na północ, jak chce Amaterasu?

Tomoyo spojrzała w górę, zerkając na Kurogane i Soume. Lekko zmarszczyła brwi i przygryzła wargę.

_- Nie_ - powiedziała w końcu. - _Nie wierzę, że to jest konieczne... Jeszcze nie. Wciąż jest wiele sposobów na zmianę przyszłości._

- A jeśli nie zmieni się?

_- Wtedy zrobię co będę musiała by chronić istnienie tego kraju_ - odpowiedziała, a jej oczy i głos były całkowicie spokojne.

Kurogane skinął głową akceptując to, chociaż część niego krzyczała przeciwko tej idei. Nie chciał biegać wokół na smyczy, nie chciał służyć pod rozkazami kogoś innego niż Tomoyo, nie chciał być wykorzystywany do mordowania ludzi. A najbardziej nie chciał zranić czarodzieja... Szybko zabrał ręce od Tomoyo, zanim mogła odczytać w nim zbyt wiele, albo poczuł jak jego żołądek się skręca. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko kiedy przerwał kontakt, więc nie był pewien czy zrobił to wystarczająco szybko.

Wstał, nieco zesztywniały po klęczeniu przez tak długi czas i postarał się by jego głos brzmiał obojętnie.

- Zaakceptuję to Księżniczko jeśli tak uważasz, w ten sposób wiem co naprawdę musi być zrobione.

Koniec rozmowy, czas odejść, pójść do domu, zjeść i wykąpać się w towarzystwie cholernej sake. Odwrócił się by pójść, unikając pytającego spojrzenia Soumy, ale zanim ruszył Tomoyo złapała go za rękę.

- Co? - spytał opryskliwie, ukrywając zdenerwowanie.

- _On wydaje się być fascynującą osobą, ten mag_ - powiedziała. Jej głos stał się psotny. - _Chciałabym mieć szansę spotkania go._

Kurogane odchrząknął.

- Myślę, że mógłby się na to zgodzić. On - właściwie prosił mnie by przekazać ci pozdrowienia. Ukłony. Za zaklęcie, które zrobiłaś. - _„Dla osoby, która dba o ciebie tak mocno"_, znowu usłyszał głos czarodzieje w swojej głowie, i odepchnął nadchodzące rumieńce.

_- Możliwe, że spotkamy się w bardziej sprzyjającym czasie_ - powiedziała Tomoyo, ze wspomnieniem śmiechu w głosie, a następnie puściła go.

* * *

><p>Syaoran biegł przez zatłoczone ulice, unikał przeszkód i przemykał jak tylko mógł, omal nie przewrócił pewnej pani niosącej wiadro tofu, i gorąco przepraszając zanim ominął ją. Widząc zbliżającą się bramę, zdołał złapać oddech, chociaż jego stopy niecierpliwie wbijały się w bruk. W końcu dotarł do bramy, gdzie pokazał przepustkę, którą dostał od miasta z namalowanym herbem Suwa i odznaką ucznia. To wciąż było dla niego dziwne, nawet jeśli żył tutaj od wielu lat. Machnął przepustką i został wpuszczony do imperialnego miasta. Tak inaczej od czasów kiedy spał w bocznych uliczkach lub w tanich pokojach z ojcem...<p>

Ponownie odetchnął przebiegając przez bramę, ale stracił oddech przebiegając przez dziedziniec. Kiedy znalazł się w przedpokoju znowu był zdyszany.

- Wróciłem - krzyknął, skacząc na jednej nodze i próbując zdjąć buty. - Jesteś tu, Sensei?

Jego mistrz już tu był, pomimo wszelkich starań Syaorana by go wyprzedzić. Wysoki mężczyzna wystawił głowę przez ościeżnicę prowadzącą do łazienki. Woda z jego włosów kapała na ręcznik zawieszony na szyi, ubrany był w prostą hakamę i szatę. To było dziwne jak Syaoran mógł bardziej denerwować się gdy jego mistrz nosił codzienne ubrania, niż gdy ubierał zbroję na polowania, jednak na większości treningów był normalnie ubrany, więc pewnie dlatego.

- Spóźniłeś się - powitał go Kurogane. - Gdzie byłeś?

- W mieście - wyjaśnił szybko, zrzucając drugi but i wchodząc na drewnianą podłogę. - Słyszałem od Suoh, że wróciłeś. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy przybyłeś, Sensei.

- Taaa - powiedział Kurogane, kładąc ręcznik na głowie, znowu wycierając włosy. - Najpierw musiałem pójść do pałacu.

- Akira powiedział, że zostałeś wezwany przez Cesarzową. Powiedział, że miałeś kłopoty ponieważ kiedy patrolowałeś muru spotkałeś wroga - to nie prawda, tak? Że pan... - Jego głowa niemal pękała od niewypowiedzianych pytań, chciał zyskać jakieś odpowiedzi, ale przerwał widząc wyraz twarzy Kurogane.

Kurogane mruknął coś pod nosem, odrzucił ręcznik, i spojrzał się do góry jakby błagał bogów o cierpliwość.

- Tylko złożyłem raport Cesarzowej i Księżniczce Tomoyo - powiedział. - To zajęło cztery godziny. Nie zamierzam przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz z moim uczniem w moim przedpokoju. Nie jadłem niczego od śniadania, jestem głodny. Przydaj się na coś i przynieś mi coś do jedzenia.

- Och! Oczywiście. Dobrze, Sensei. - Syaoran zamilkł, śpiesząc się by wykonać swoje codzienne obowiązki, mimo buzującego w nim niepokoju.

W kuchni nie było niczego specjalnego, kiedy Kurogane wyjechał kilka tygodni temu Syaoran gotował tylko dla siebie. Ale udało mu się wykombinować trochę zupy miso, konserwowych warzyw, świeżego chleba i sera. We dwoje zasiedli do obiadu. Syaoran skubał jedzenie, a Kurogane pochłaniał w zastraszającym tempie.

- Przepraszam, że nie ma niczego świeżego - przeprosił. - Mogę pójść jutro na targ i zdobyć trochę świeżych owoców i mięsa.

Kurogane pokiwał głową, patrząc nieco roztargniony. - Weź trochę więcej mąki owsianej gdy tam będziesz i wszystkiego innego co potrzebujesz do pieczenia. Wyjeżdżam za cztery dni i chcę jedzenie na przynajmniej miesięczną podróż.

Syaoran próbował ukryć swoją konsternacje.

- Już? Chciałem powiedzieć, znowu tak szybko wyjeżdżasz? - Miał nadzieję, że jego nauczyciel zostanie chociaż na tydzień. - Miałem nadzieję... To znaczy, może moglibyśmy mieć jakiś trening, i mógłbyś mnie nauczyć jakiś nowych ruchów.

- To zależy od tego jak dobrze potrafisz stare ruchy. Ćwiczyłeś?

- Tak, Sensei! - zawołał Syaoran z oburzeniem. - Codziennie. Trenowałem z Suoh i Akirą!

- Dobrze. Później możesz mi pokazać . Potem zastanowimy się. - Kurogane przechylił głowę do tyłu, opróżniając miskę z resztek zupy. - Tak czy inaczej wyjeżdżam za cztery dni.

Syaoran zagryzł wargę, już prawie będąc pewnym odpowiedzi, ale i tak spytał:

- Mogę tym razem iść z tobą?

Kurogane prawie zakrztusił się kęsem chleba.

- Nie. Do diabła, nie! Poczekaj jeszcze cztery lata i wtedy mnie spytaj. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy.

Wiedział, że to prawda, że jego nauczyciel ma rację, ale to wciąż było frustrujące. Zwłaszcza, że zostawał cały czas tutaj, podczas gdy Kurogane ruszał na patrol, w różne miejsca. Syaoran nie był samotny, nie z przyjaciółmi w mieście... Nawet jeśli nie lubił samego miasta. I zawsze będzie wdzięczny, że mistrz wziął go, dał mu miejsce gdzie mógł zamieszkać, kiedy nie miał gdzie się podziać. Ale czasami tęsknił za podróżami, zawsze dusił się kiedy musiał zostać między tymi sami ścianami, gdy chciał zobaczyć nowe miejsca, nowe horyzonty.

Ale on stracił wolność, wiele lat temu, przez Ceres. Syaoran zmarszczył brwi zbierając drewniane naczynia i resztki jedzenia. Wszystko przez Ceres. To nie może być prawda, nie? Pogłoski, że Kurogane zdradził imperium, spotkał wroga za murami i udzielił mu pomocy. Syaoran podziwiał swojego nauczyciela, i zawsze liczył się z jego osądem, ale...

Kurogane obserwował go kilka minut, starannie żując, zanim przemówił ponownie. Kiedy to zrobił powiedział:

- Kiedy byłem dziś w pałacu, Cesarzowa mówiła o zabraniu łowców z ich patroli i wysłaniu ich na północ.

- Zakończyć patrole? Dlaczego? - spytał zaskoczony Syaoran.

- By walczyć przeciwko Ceres. Wydaje się, że rozpaczliwie potrzebują nowych oddziałów z większą siłą ognia.

- Och! - Umysł Syaorana zaczął natychmiast rozważać ten pomysł. Jeśli armia rekrutuje... Może nie będzie wyglądał zbyt podejrzanie jak na młodego rekruta? Czy pozwolą mu dołączyć w jego wieku? Oczywiście, nie był jeszcze tak dobrym szermierzem jak jego nauczyciel, ale trenuje z nim już od dwóch lat. To z pewnością coś znaczyło, nawet jak nie widział na jedno oko...

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kurogane obserwuje go uważnie.

- Podoba ci się ten pomysł, prawda?

- Więc... - Syaoran zawahał się, poddenerwowany. Czy armia mogła go wziąć, czy nie, nie mógł po prostu odejść i przyłączyć się do nich bez zgody swojego mistrza. - My- myślę, że to mogłoby mi dać szansę zrobienia dla odmiany czegoś użytecznego.

- Użyteczne. Czy walka z Ceres jest użyteczna?

- Oczywiście, że jest! - powiedział zapalenie Syaoran. - To są nasi wrogowie, prawda? Wrogowie Nihon. To oni pierwsi zaatakowali nas. To nie my zaczęliśmy. Oczywiście, musimy się bronić. A poza tym...

- A poza tym - Kurogane skończył za niego, mrużąc oczy. - Nienawidzisz Ceres za to co zrobili twojemu ojcu i chcesz się zemścić.

Syaoran zagryzł wargę i nic nie powiedział.

- Dzieciaku, nie spędziłem dwóch lat ucząc cię walki na miecze, byś dzięki temu leczył własne urazy.

Syaoran myślał, że może wiele przełknąć wiele uwag, zwłaszcza pochodzących od Kurogane, ale tego nie mógł tak zostawić.

- Ale oni są źli! To barbarzyńcy. Zaatakowali nas - a tylko podróżowaliśmy przez ich kraj, tylko podróżowaliśmy, i zaatakowali też Nihon! Jak mogłeś - teraz zadał pytanie wbrew sobie - jak mogłeś pomóc jednemu z nich? Wiesz jacy są! Robią potworne rzeczy! Jak mogłeś pomóc wrogowi, uratować jego życie i pozwolić mu odejść?

Kurogane był cicho przez chwilę, a następnie odpowiedział powoli, jakby się nad tym mocno zastanawiał.

- To może wrogowie Nihon, ale nie moi. A poza tym, nie wiesz nic o tym jaki jest ten człowiek. Ludzie z jednego kraju nie są tacy sami. On nie był żołnierzem, a czarodziejem i nie miał nic wspólnego z tym co stało się tobie i twojemu ojcu. Nie obwiniaj ludzi za rzeczy, które nie mają z nimi nic wspólnego.

- S-sądzę - wyjąkał Syaoran, ale po chwili wybuchnął. - To nie prawda. Czarodzieje, czarodzieje są najgorsi. Nie możesz im ufać. Zawsze patrzą na rzeczy, których nie możesz zobaczyć, mogą powiedzieć cokolwiek i skąd możesz wiedzieć czyt to prawda. To oni to zrobili - mój ojciec nie zrobił nic złego, nic nie zrobił, ale oni mimo to uwięzili go i zabili ponieważ jakiś czarodziej powiedział, że jest szpiegiem!

Kiedy ubrani w niedźwiedzie futra strażnicy przyszli do nich, by aresztować Fujitakę, jego ojciec kazał mu uciec co zrobił. Błąkał się po ulicach i zrujnowanych budynkach, uciekając przed pościgiem, aż w końcu znalazł się za granicą, sam, pełen żalu, w Nihon. Wiele lat później dowiedział się co stało się z jego ojcem.

- Oni wszyscy są kłamcami!

Kurogane oparł się o stół, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Mam tutaj problem - powiedział, gdy Syaoran wstrzymał oddech. - Widzisz, problemem jest ten mężczyzna kiedy znalazł się nieopodal murów Nihon, nawet nie wiedząc o nich. Kiedy go spotkałem nie robił nic, co mogłoby być związane z wojną. Miał kłopoty kiedy go znalazłem, znalazł się w prawdziwym śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Gdybym nic nie zrobił, on mógłby umrzeć a nawet mógł go spotkać los gorszy od śmierci. I miałem odejść wiedząc, że zabiłem go, ponieważ mogłem mu pomóc, a nie zrobiłem tego?

Pochylił się do przodu, wwiercając oczy w Syaorana.

- Właściwie, mógł coś robić swoją magią, coś czego nie mogłem dostrzec. Ale nie mogłem tego udowodnić, tak czy inaczej. Więc co miałem zrobić - z mężczyznom który pochodzi z innego kraju - który nie robił nic poza podróżowaniem po obcym kraju - zabić go za czyn, o który go podejrzewałem ale nie miałem dowodów. Czym różniłoby się to od tego co spotkało twojego ojca?

Syaoran stał z otwartymi ustami. Nie myślał wcześniej w taki sposób. Kurogane westchnął.

- Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, masz serce na właściwym miejscu. Zawsze o tym wiedziałem, inaczej nie zgodziłbym się wziąć cię na ucznia. Ale znikniesz jeśli zatracisz się w chęci zemsty. Nie mówię, że nie możesz czuć złości i nienawiści. Ale musisz panować nad tym, by stało się twoim narzędziem, nie pozwolić przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Jeśli masz zamiar dzierżyć miecz to lepiej wyciągnij wnioski. Jeśli uczysz się szermierki tylko po to by ranić i zabijać ludzi, by zaspokoić własne uczucia, masz opuścić tej nocy ten dom. Rozumiesz?

Syaoran przełknął. Patrząc w podłogę, mruknął.

- Tak, sensei.

**- **Dobrze - powiedział szorstko Kurogane, a następnie usiadł, patrząc łagodniej. - Teraz rusz się, zmyj naczynia po obiedzie i mamy dwie godziny przed zachodem słońca by zobaczyć jak dobrze wykonujesz swoje ćwiczenia.


	5. Rozdział 5: Druga strona

Tytuł: Czarodzieje z Ceres, rozdział 5

Rating: R w późniejszych rozdziałach, w tym PG

Streszczenie: Nihon i Ceres są ponownie na skraju wojny, jednak dla Pogromcy Demonów Kurogane ważniejsza jest ochrona granic jego kraju przed ciemnością i dzikimi bestiami żyjącymi na pustkowiu. I robił to do czasu, aż jego droga skrzyżowała się z ostatnim sposobem króla Ceres na wygranie tej wojny...

Notka odautorska: W tym rozdziale spotykamy graczy z Ceres

* * *

><p>Pałac był w zasięgu wzroki przez pół dnia, zanim w końcu skręcił w przełęcz prowadzącą do głównej drogi. Ruval został wykuty w zboczu góry i był wysoki i widoczny jak one,a teraz stojąc na szczycie wału, mógł zobaczyć dolinę otaczającą go, mniejsze od pałacu budynki przyczepione do zbocza. Szeroka droga pięła się w górę aż w końcu docierała do błyszczącego zamku. Poza tym, góry wciąż pięły się w górę, do szczytu pokrytego fantastyczną niebiesko-białym iskrzącym lodem, były one zaskakującym tłem dla kutych w marmurze wież pałacu. Dom.<p>

Bella parskała zmęczona, pochylając łeb. Fai położył delikatnie dłoń na jej szyi, obiecując odpoczynek, jedzenie i troskę, a nade wszystko schronienie jeśli uda jej się wspiąć na ostatni szczyt. Nie potępiał jej zmęczenia, przebyli ciężką drogę, w trzy dni do granicy Ceres i jeszcze jeden w drodze do pałacu i jechali nawet jeśli są już na granicy.

Jeszcze tylko trochę, pomyślał, zachęcając ją do ponownego podjęcia marszu. Droga prowadziła między wąskimi, gruntami rolnymi przy drodze przez dolinę, zagłuszonymi przez mróz. Światło słoneczne już uciekało z doliny, wycinając ścieżkę na stromych zboczach, aż w końcu słońce ukryło się za nieskończenie pnącymi się w górę szczytami.

Strażnicy rozpoznali go i kiwnęli ręką, mówiąc „Witamy z powrotem milordzie Flowright, Jego Wysokość oczekuje Ciebie" Ulice były już na wpół opustoszałe, zmierzch jesieni przyniósł tak przejmujące zimni, ostrzegając ludzi przed większym mrozem, kiedy zajdzie słońce.

Kilku ludzi wciąż idących pospiesznie wąskimi uliczkami, unosili twarze i wołali radośnie rozpoznają Faia jak przechodził, pytając - gdzie byłeś? - w odpowiedzi uśmiechał się zmęczonym uśmiechem i machał, ale nie zatrzymywał się by udzielić wyjaśnień. Prawdopodobnie mógłby zatrzymać się tutaj, odpocząć przed pokonaniem wzniesienia, zająć się Bellą, każdy z mieszkańców byłby skłonny przyjąć go do siebie do domu, i podzielić się tym wszystkim co ma. Jednak pilność nie pozwoliła mu tutaj odpocząć, tak blisko celu, więc jechał dalej.

Do czasu, aż doszedł do ostatniego zakrętu mógł poczuć jak Bella drży pod nim. Spojrzał w przepaść, za ozdobionymi przez mróz kamiennymi balustradami. Z tej wysokości i kąta, mogłeś zobaczyć całą dolinę, jak zmienia się w nizinę, całe terytorium Nihon. Stąd, możesz sobie prawie wyobrazić, że możesz zobaczyć cały świat.

Stojący tutaj strażnicy także rozpoznali go i zasalutowali. Znajdowała się tu też para mężczyzn ubrana w stroje sług. Owinięci płaszczami chroniącymi przed zimnem, najprawdopodobniej czekali na niego.

- Witaj w domu, Milordzie Flowright - powiedział jeden z nich. Fai rozpoznawał jego twarz, ale nie mógł przypomnieć jego imienia. - Cieszymy się, że wróciłeś do nas bezpiecznie.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłem. - Fai zwrócił uprzejmości, uśmiechając się do nich miło. Z odrobiną wysiłku i ukłuciem żalu, zsiadł z konia, trzymając uspokajająco zaplątaną dłoń w grzywie Belli. Trzy dni jazdy uzdrowiły jego kostkę, przynajmniej do tego stopnia, że może stać, chociaż wciąż rwało w proteście pod jego ciężarem. Nie pierwszy raz Fai chciałby móc uzdrawiać za pomocą magii.

- Proszę, czy któryś z was mógłby, zająć się tym koniem? Podróżowała ze mną cała drogę od Nihon i jest bardzo zmęczona.

- Oczywiście, sir! - Jeden ze służących pospieszył do przodu, ale zatrzymał się, wahając, i zastanawiając jak przejąć kontrolę nad koniem bez kantara czy uzdy. Fai uśmiechnął się lekko, i ostatni raz pogłaskał Bellę, zachęcając by poszła z tym mężczyzną, który nakarmi ją i zadba o nią.

Drugi sługa zwrócił się do Faia żarliwie:

- Co z tobą, mój Panie? Musisz być wyczerpany. Jesteś ranny? Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Poradzę sobie, dziękuję - odpowiedział uprzejmie. - To czego teraz najbardziej potrzebuję to rozmowa z Jego Wysokością. Mam parę ważnych wiadomości dla niego.

- Tak, mój panie. Jego wysokość czeka na ciebie - Sługa odwrócił się i poprowadził. Fai nie potrzebował przewodnika, ale to byłoby nieodpowiednie by chodził po pałacu bez nadzoru. Mężczyzna dodał, przez ramię:

- Lord Yukito powiedział nam, że wrócisz sam, i ze zostałeś w jakiś sposób ranny, ale nie mógł przepowiedzieć ani trochę jaśniej co się stało.

Znał korytarze pałacowe jak własną kieszeń ale czuł się dziś tutaj jak w rozległym labiryncie, delikatny blask białych korytarzy ranił jego oczy. Wiedział, że może winić siebie za swój stan, jego rany nie miały czasu by się zagoić, trząsł się i kręciło mu się w głowie przez brak snu. Jak również z powodu innego braku, który niezłomnie ignorował. Ale nie mógł się zatrzymać, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na załamanie, jeszcze nie, kiedy był tak blisko. _Muszę zobaczyć Jego Wysokość. Muszę mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Muszę._ Przynajmniej wewnątrz pałacu było ciepło.

Król Ashura czekał na niego w sali tronowej. Wstał kiedy wszedł Fai, chwiejąc się i padając przed nim na kolana. Jak zawsze zalały go różne emocje kiedy znalazł się w obecności Ashury. Miłość, adoracja, pragnienie przypodobania się, ostre uczucie niepokoju, strach, że w jakiś sposób zawiódł go, i teraz czuł mocny, gorzki smak wstydu, bo wiedział. Wiedział, że nie udało mu się.

- Ojcze - zakrztusił się, pochylając głowę.

- Fai - zwrócił się do niego król, głosem pełnym delikatnej czułości i smutku. Postąpił krok do przodu i postawił Faia na nogi - Ashura był jednym z kilku ludzi w Ceres dorównujących Faiowi wzrostem - i objął go. Fai zamknął oczy, czując napływ wstydu i przełknął ciężko, kontrolując to. - Mój synu. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś żywy.

Fai cofnął się i znowu pokłonił, a następnie wyprostował, kiedy uznał, że ma swój głos pod kontrolą.

- Mój królu. Wy... wybacz mi. Nie potrafiłem uratować innych.

- Podejrzewaliśmy, że tak musiało być. Kiedy Yukito doniósł o przerwaniu połączenia, obawialiśmy się najgorszego. Kiedy ponownie wyczuł twoją obecność, bardzo słabą, przemieszczającą się na północ w dużą prędkością, wiedzieliśmy, że musisz podróżować sam. Co się stało? Znaleźli was żołnierze z Nihon?

- Nie, ojcze. - Zmartwiło Faia, że Ashura mógł myśleć, iż był tak nieostrożny, że dał się zobaczyć, a przecież... czy prawda była lepsza? - Znaleźliśmy coś innego.

- Coś innego? - To przyciągnęło uwagę Ashury. - Na zewnątrz murów? Nie z Nihon?

- Tak, ojcze. Na pustkowiu. Coś - żadne z ludzkich królestw. Nihon...miejscowy przewodnik, którego spotkałem, nazwał to demonami. To coś jest zupełnie nienaturalne dla tego świata. Oni podróżują w jakimś magicznym ukryciu - oczywiście Yukito, nie mógłby widzieć przez to. Podeszli do nas tak szybko, nie mogłem...

Zaczął bełkotać, całe jego szalone cierpienie, niepokój i poczucie winy wylewały się z niego, zanim Ashura podniósł rękę zatrzymując jego opowieść.

- Wystarczy - powiedział. Fai zamknął się.

Ashura stał w ciszy, mrużąc oczy przez długą, poważną chwilę. Następnie kiwnął głową.

- To jest oczywiście ważna historia. I długa. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tych potworach co wiesz, ale nie teraz. Jesteś widocznie wyczerpany i ranny. Znam cię, Fai. Kiedy jadłeś ostatni raz?

Fai przesunął się niespokojnie, spoglądając w bok, by uniknąć wzroku Ashury.

- Po ataku. Cztery dni temu.

- Ach... - Ashura potrząsnął głową, a potem westchnął. - Mój Fai, nigdy się nie zmienisz. Bardzo dobrze. Znikniesz mi z oczu na pięć godzin. Wystarczająco długo by odpocząć, umyć się i odwiedzić lekarza. I zjesz. To nie prośba, jestem gotowy wydać ci rozkaz, w razie potrzeby.

Z jakiegoś powodu w tym momencie Fai pomyślał o Kurogane, jak powiedział prawie te same słowa. To bardzo dziwne znaleźć jakieś podobieństwo między żołnierzem z Nihon i swoim Królem.

- Tak, ojcze.

Ashura obserwował go jeszcze przez moment, a następnie uśmiechnął się.

- Po tym jak doktor cię zobaczy, wyślę do ciebie moją córkę. Okropnie martwiła się o ciebie, uspokoi ją zobaczenie ciebie bezpiecznego i zdrowego.

- Przykro mi, że się o mnie martwiła. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczy.

- Wyobrażam sobie, że może się przekonać. Wyślę ją z twoim posiłkiem. Od kiedy wiemy, że dzisiaj wrócisz, spędzała popołudnia w kuchni. Wierzę, że gotowanie dla ciebie, było jedyną, rzeczą którą czuła, że może zrobić.

Fai westchnął. Wyglądało, że nie uda mu się przed tym uciec.

- Rozumiem. Nie urażę jej odmową.

- Dobrze - poważna twarz Ashury rozświetlił uśmiech. - To będzie dobra praktyka, zanim weźmiecie ślub.

Fai skulił się wewnętrznie, jak zawsze kiedy matrymonialne plany króla były wspominane. Roześmiał się słabo, chociaż wiedział, że to nie był żart.

- Na pewno nie, ojcze. Nie jestem zbyt stary dla niej? Ona ma tylko czternaście lat, jest zbyt młoda na małżeństwo.

- Nonsens - powiedział stanowczo Ashura. - Nie ma nikogo bardziej odpowiedniego dla księżniczki niż ktoś z twoją rangą, nie ma nikogo bardziej zaufanego i wartościowego na naszym dworze. Nie, to już postanowione. Idź i umyj się przed obiadem, żeby nie urazić swojej przyszłej żony, Fai. A potem, później... - Cały humor znikł z jego oczu i głosu. - Porozmawiamy.

* * *

><p>Nadworny lekarz - starszy, doświadczony człowiek, z odrobiną magii - robił zamieszanie woków Faia, potwierdzając diagnozę Kurogane o ranie na jego oku (zostanie blizna, ale nie straci wzroku), oświadczył, że jego kostka jest zwichnięta (próbował przekonać go do laski, ale Fai odmówił), i obmył jego skaleczenia i zadrapania czymś co paliło jak ogień. Dotknął także klatki piersiowej Faia diagnozując kilka bardzo wąskich złamań żeber, i jego głowy, przypuszczając wstrząs mózgu, w sumie, nic o czym Fai by nie wiedział. W końcu Fai opuścił ambulatorium ze słoikiem środków przeciwbólowych, napomnieniem by nie wplątywał się w więcej walk, i surowym nakazem odpoczynku przez tydzień.<p>

Fai odczuł ulgę kiedy pozbył się bandaża z oka i mimo pośpiechu, czuł się o wiele lepiej po umyciu, oczyszczeniu ran i ubraniu świeżych ubrań. Ubrał buty - sięgające za kostki, sztywniejsze niż zwykle nosił, które powinny podeprzeć jego nogę, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego komnaty. Bez czekania na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły, i zastępca Faia, Yukito, wpadł do wnętrza pokoju.

- Mój Panie! - powiedział. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Yukito - powiedział Fai i uśmiechnął się do niego wymuszenie, kiedy Yukito rzucił się na przód, złapał jego dłonie i pochylił przed nim głowę. - Tak, wszystko dobrze. Nie ma powodów do zmartwień.

- Nie ma powodów do zmartwień? - powiedział oburzony Yukito, podniósł głowę patrząc na Faia przez swoje grube, ciężkie okulary. - Zniknąłeś z mapy! Myślałem, że umarłeś i zrzuciłeś na mnie wszystkie swoje obowiązki! Byłem gotowy zabić cię kiedy wróciłeś po tym wszystkim żywy!

Fai roześmiał się. Yukito zaśmiał się z nim, a następnie stał się poważny.

- Inni - nie wrócili...?

- Nie - powiedział Fai, trzeźwiejąc. - Tak mi przykro, Yukito. Wiem, że Ryou... był twoim przyjacielem.

- Tak, więc... - Yukito zmarniał, łapiąc oddech. - To było niebezpieczne zadanie My... my wiedzieliśmy to.

- Ale nie w sposób jaki spodziewaliśmy się. - Fai westchnął, przebiegając dłonią po swoich wilgotnych włosach. - Słuchaj Yukito, muszę zdać sprawozdanie Ashurze później, dziś w nocy. Chciałbym żebyś tam był. Są rzeczy o których musisz wiedzieć. Krótsza wersja jest taka, że mamy większy problem, od użytkowników magii w Nihon. Większy i obrzydliwszy problem, który ma własny sposób na magiczne ukrycie...

Na twarzy Yukito pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Więc to było to?

- Tak. Ledwie mogłem zobaczyć to w odległości kilku metrów, nie jestem zaskoczony, że nic stąd nie widziałeś. Co gorsza, oni wysysają dusze.

Oczy Yukito otworzyły się szerzej, i usiadł lustrując Faia wzrokiem z góry na dół, a następnie patrząc się mu w oczy.

- To cię skrzywdziło tak mocno? - spytał z trwogą w głosie.

Fai wykrzywił usta, mógł jedynie wyobrazić w jakim stanie teraz jest jego aura, to był powód dla którego nie próbował rzucić żadnego zaklęcia prócz wezwania i kontrolowania konia.

- Nie. Naprawdę. Sam to sobie zrobiłem. - I innym także. - Kiedy wpadliśmy w zasadzkę, musiałem wznieść tarczę, potem wyjaśnię czemu. A wtedy... byliśmy otoczeni, spanikowałem. Próbowałem otworzyć portal by zabrać nas w bezpieczne miejsce.

Yukito patrzył na niego jakby stracił rozum.

- Próbowałeś złożyć zaklęcie - w warunkach bojowych? Wewnątrz czaru?

- Tak. Byłem głupi. Wiem. - W trakcie trzech dni podróży myślał setki, tysiące razy o tym co innego mógł zrobić. Jednak nie ma magii która mogłaby cofnąć czas i zmienić przeszłość. _Szczęśliwie_. - Straciłem kontrolę... dwa czary przekroczyły granice i zwróciły się przeciwko mnie.

- To niesamowite, że możesz po tym wszystkim chodzić! - Yukito patrzał na niego z zaniepokojeniem graniczącym z podziwem. - Masz szczęście że przeżyłeś.

Fai uśmiechnął się do niego gorzko.

- Mam. Inni nie mieli.

- Och - powiedział Yukito.

Fai ponownie westchnął.

- Wyjaśnię to bardziej szczegółowo potem. Na razie, wszystko czego potrzebuję to nowy kostur. Och. I trochę papieru i tuszu. Straciłem moje notatki w trakcie zasadzi, ale pamiętam większość nich, i mogę je dla ciebie zapisać.

- W porządku. Chcesz użyć mój, zanim dostaniesz nowy? - zaproponował Yukito. - Jest dostosowany do mnie, nie do ciebie, ale powinien działać przy podstawach.

- Teraz, głównie potrzebny jest mi do oparcia zanim lekarz pozwoli mi poruszać się bez laski! - Fai błysnął jasnym uśmiechem. - To jest dość proste, nie uważasz?

- Tak, oczywiście. - Yukito stał, a Fai przez chwilę zazdrościł mu swobody ruchu. - Jesteś już gotowy iść? Księżniczka czeka na ciebie, jednak chciałem pierwszy ciebie spotkać.

Fai wziął głęboki oddech i zgodził się powoli.

- Tak. Jestem gotowy.

* * *

><p>- Fai-niisan!<p>

Fai przygotował się na stawienie czoła wszystkiemu, ale księżniczka Sakura miała szeroko otwarte zaniepokojone oczy, i chociaż udało jej się zwolnić szaleńczy pośpiech kiedy dotarła do niego, złapała go w gwałtownym uścisku, właściwie przewracając.

- Żyjesz! Wszystko jest w porządku! Tak się martwiłam!

Mimo, że jej ciało było małe i lekkie, uścisk wokół niego był niedźwiedzi. Jej głowa dosięgała jedynie do jego piersi, jasno brązowe kosmyki włosów wymknęły się z opaski, opadając ja jego klatkę piersiową. Jak zawsze, zmaltretowany przez jej czystą, promienną, radosną obecność, Fai poczuł jak topi się część niego, niczym lód ogrzany przez słońce. Z westchnięciem, owinął ręce wokół jej, przytulając ją.

- Też za tobą tęskniłem, Kwiatowa-księżniczko - powiedział uprzejmie, używając jej starego przezwiska, które wymyślił. - Przepraszam, że cię zmartwiłem.

- W porządku? - spytała, jak puściła go, choć wciąż trzymała go za ramiona, patrząc się w górę w jego twarz. - Wyglądasz okropnie. Och! Nie to miałam na myśli, przepraszam, nie o to mi chodziło. Wyglądasz dobrze, ale wyglądasz jakby coś okropnego ci się stało!

Uśmiechnął się do niej, przejeżdżając delikatnie palcami po jej twarzy, odgarniając zagubiony kosmyk włosów do tyłu. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, zielone i wypełnione niepokojem, co uderzyło go - nadal, nawet po tak długim czasie - że był ktoś, kto tak mocno troszczył się o niego, niepokoił o niego i smucił. Księżniczka była światłem jego życia odkąd ją poznał jako śmiejącego się, chwiejącego, łapiącego za kostki malucha. To ona nauczyła go ponownie jak się śmieje.

- Już wszystko w porządku - obiecał.

- Yukito-san powiedział mi, że wrócisz dzisiaj. A potem Ojciec powiedział, że będę mogła się z tobą zobaczyć za kilka godzin. Jesteś głodny? Ugotowałam coś, chciałam by wszystko było gotowe jak wrócisz do domu. - Kiedy mówiła, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła korytarzem do małej jadalni.

**- **Wiesz, że nie musisz gotować - przypomniał jej Fai, pozwalając ciągnąć. - Mimo wszystko mamy pracowników w kuchni. Oni będą bardzo urażeni jeśli powiesz im, że ich praca nie jest wystarczająco dobra.

- Wiem, że nie muszę gotować, ale chciałam! - upierała się Sakura, przesuwając go w stronę stołu i sadzając na krześle. - Kucharz zawsze mówi, że możesz pokazać swoje uczucia poprzez zrobienie czegoś własnoręcznie i włożenie do tego serca. Chciałam zrobić coś specjalnego dla ciebie, Fai-niisan!

Krzątała się wokół, ustawiając przed nim naczynia i sztućce, nakrywając do stołu i stawiając przed nim jedzenie. Zapach uderzył go w twarz, sprawił, że twarde, zmrożone, puste miejsce w nim trzęsło się i wyło z ujmującej potrzeby.

- Proszę! - Sakura zakończyła przygotowania i stanęła z boku, zacisnęła ręce na jednej z łyżek i radośnie uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Gotowe, proszę bardzo jedz! Powiedz mi jeśli będzie ci smakować!

Fai spojrzał na jedzenie, i na nią, życząc sobie by Król Ashura nie zrobił mu tego, w tym samym czasie dokładnie rozumiejąc dlaczego to zrobił. Tak długo powstrzymywał się od jedzenie, ignorując głód... aż głód stał się potworem wewnątrz niego, drapiącym i pustoszącym jego wnętrze, to był wróg z którym mógł walczyć, oswoić siłą woli, aż ucichnął w nim, stając się monotonnie pulsującym węzłem pod jego klatką piersiową. Od kiedy sam widok i zapach jedzenia przyprawiał go o mdłości, a smakowanie sprawiało, że stawał się chory - od wtedy nie chciał jeść nigdy więcej, dużo łatwiej było po prostu być głodnym.

Nie chciał jeść, ale nie chciał też zasmucić Sakury. Wziął głęboki oddech i pełną łyżkę ziemniaków i zjadł.

Pierwszy kęs był najtrudniejszy, jak zawsze walczył przeciwko dławiącym nudnościom... ale przełknął to. Pomocne było to, że było dobre, smakowało dobrze, czuł się dobrze bo miał już za sobą pierwszy kęs. Uśmiechnął się do Sakury i śmiało skłamał.

- To jest wspaniałe, Sakura-chan. Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się i nie mógł żałować tego.Mógł sprawić, że była tak szczęśliwa, przez zrobienie prostej rzeczy, a wszystko co ją uszczęśliwia jest dobre, prawda? To nie może być złe.

- Zjesz ze mną, proszę? Jest tu dużo więcej, niż mogę zjeść, a wiesz, że nienawidzę sam jeść.

- Och, okej! - Zgodziła się Sakura, włażąc na drugie krzesło, nakładając drugą porcję posiłku. Fai roztargniony obserwował ją, rozbawiony znanymi nawykami żywieniowymi księżniczki, ona nakładała tylko kilka kęsów jedzenia na talerz na raz, szybko zjadała i nakładała coś innego, upewniając się, że dwa rodzaje jedzenia nie dotknęły się.

- Co porabiałaś kiedy mnie nie było, Kwiatowa-księżniczko? - spytał, przerywając ciszę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie wpakowałaś się w zbyt wiele kłopotów.

- Nie! - nadąsała się. - Wiesz nie jestem już dzieckiem... Nie połamałam niczego, ani nie wpadłam w kłopoty od dawna. Przypuszczam, że spędzam większość czasu ucząc się - westchnęła - nie ma zbyt wiele do roboty na zewnątrz, kiedy lato się skończyło. Chciałabym by nie było takie krótkie.

- Nie - zgodził się Fai. - Zima nie jest czasem by małe dziewczynki były na dworze. - Kiedy Sakura spojrzała się na niego roześmiał się i dodał. - Albo ktokolwiek był na zewnątrz, przynajmniej tutaj. Wiesz, że w Nihon są wciąż liście na drzewach?

- Naprawdę? - Zapaliła się do tej myśli. - Musi tam być jak wiosną lub latem przez cały rok... Myślisz, że dostanę szansę by to zobaczyć? - spytała tęsknie.

- Nie wiadomo - powiedział pocieszająco Fai. - Wiele rzeczy może się wydarzyć. - _A jeśli podbijemy część Nihon, pomyślał, będziesz mogła zobaczyć tyle wiosen i lat ile dusza zapragnie._

- Nie sądzę bym mogła pójść z tobą następnym razem, Fai-niisan. - Powiedziała tęsknie Sakura, bez zbytniej uśmiechnął się potrząsając głowa. - Och, wiem. To niebezpieczne i mój Ojciec nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Tylko chciałabym czasem iść do jakiś miejsc. Chciałabym opuścić ten zamek. Jestem tak samotna kiedy wyjeżdżasz, nie ma prawie nic do robienia, ani nie ma z kim porozmawiać.

- Przepraszam, Księżniczko. - powiedział i urwał myśląc. - Jestem pewien, że jest ktoś z kim mogłabyś się bawić, co z Nokoru, z wioski? Jest w twoim wieku i pochodzi z dobrej rodziny - Jedyny z odpowiednią rangą by mógł dotrzymać towarzystwa księżniczce.

- Ach, on - powiedziała Sakura, na chwilę pochmurniejąc. - On jest... więc, jest okej, tam myślę. Ale jest taki... taki arogancki i apodyktyczny!

Śmiech, którym parsknął Fai był prawdziwy i spontaniczny i groził uduszeniem przez jedzenie.

- Księżniczka myśli, że Nokoru jest apodyktyczny? - powiedział chichocząc. Sakura rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale nie mógł przestać się śmiać. - No to oczywiście musi być prawda!

- Nie dokuczaj mi! Ty zawsze mi dokuczasz! - Sakura tupnęła nogą, siedząc na krześle. - On jest, dobrze, problemem jest, że on zawsze decyduje co mamy robić! Zawsze mówi, ze coś nie jest odpowiednie dla damy, i że dama powinna zawsze robić to w taki i owaki sposób. On jest po prostu strasznie nudny!

Fai odwrócił się i śmiał udając atak kaszlu, aż był pewien że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Kiedy pomyślał, że udało mu się odwrócił się do niej z sympatycznym uśmiechem.

- To prawda, to jest okropne - zgodził się. - Wisz, jeśli naprawdę chcesz mieś jakieś nowe zajęcie, to co myślisz o nauce magii? Jestem pewien, że Yukito, i kilku innych praktykantów będą chcieli nauczyć cię przynajmniej podstaw. - _Istotnie, upewnię się, że będą chcieli._

- Och! Myślisz, że mogę? - Sakura oparła się, a jej twarz wyrażała podekscytowanie i wątpliwości. - To znaczy... mam na myśli, wiem, że jestem tylko dziewczyną, ale...

- Nie ma niczego co mówi, że kobiety nie mogą uczyć się magii - powiedział lekko Fai. - Faktycznie, wiedziałaś, że w Nihon tylko kobiety posługują się magią?

- Naprawdę? - Sakura wyskoczyła z krzesła, popędziła wokół stoły by owinąć ramiona wokół jego szyi. - Zrobię to. Okej! Bardzo ci dziękuję, Fai-niisan!

Fai uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją, a głód nękający jego żołądek, został w końcu na tygodnie zagłuszony.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wieczorem przybył do komnaty Ashury czuł się dużo lepiej: silniejszy, bardziej stabilny. Ashura siedział przy stole rozkładając pergamin, i pióra do robienia notatek. Yukito stał w pobliżu, jak sowa z cieniami pod oczami.<p>

Teraz był spokojniejszy, usiadł, rzetelnie opowiadając o swojej ostatniej misji, zaczynając od tego jak jego grupa opuściła Ruval dwa tygodnie temu, prowadząc do ataku. Opowiedział o śmierci swoich towarzyszy i opisał demony tym samym bezbarwnym, rzeczowym tonem jakiego użył do opisania monotonnych dni obserwacji. Ashura nie skarcił go za niezauważenie napastników, nim było za późno, ani za utratę kontroli nad magią w niewybaczalny sposób, ale Fai wciąż czuł ciężar jego dezaprobaty i rozczarowania, jak wodę zbierającą się wokół niego, topiącą go.

Król słuchał w ciszy pierwszej części opowieści, coraz bardziej uważny jak Fai opisywał zasadzkę, pierwszego i drugiego demona, okropny, zabójczy charakter roju i ich pragnienie krwi.

- I jesteś pewny - powiedział Ashura, kiedy Fai przerwał by zaczerpnąć oddech. - Że te „demony" zostały sztucznie stworzone? Nie naturalnie?

Fai zawahał się i splótł razem palce.

- Stworzone... nie mogę być pewny. Ale one na pewno nie są naturalną częścią tego świata, bez wątpienia zostały wymyślone i wypuszczone w jakimś celu. Przyjrzałem się kilku, po tym jak umarły, nie mogły zostać... urodzone lub wyhodowane naturalnie. Musiały zostać stworzone przez jakiegoś użytkownika magii na tym lub w innym świecie. Tak czy inaczej mamy nowego wroga.

Ashura rozważał to przez chwilę, powoli gładząc się jednym palcem po boku swojej szyi.

- Nie sądzisz, że to może być robota użytkowników magii z Nihon? Nowa broń stworzona przeciwko nam?

- Absolutnie nie, Ojcze - powiedział stanowczo Fai. - Demony... wydają się być ich wrogiem od długiego czasu, o wiele dłuższego niż nam wiadomo. Mury mogły zostać wzniesione do odparcia demonów, skutkiem ubocznym jest to, że odstrasza ludzkie armie. Dzięki brzmieniu zrujnowanego muru, o którym ci mówiłem, wiem, że został zniszczony przez atak demonów. Na pewno nie są ich sojusznikami.

- Hmm - Ashura zamyślił się. - Więc jest trzeci gracz w grze... ale okaże się czyim sojusznikiem będzie...?

Fai spojrzał na Króla niespokojnie.

- Na pewno nie myślisz nad pewnego rodzaju sojuszem, z tym twórcą potworów, ojcze?

- Myślę nad wszystkim. To moja praca. - Ashura zbeształ go delikatnie i Fai zarumienił się patrząc w stół. Ashura uśmiechnął się. - To prawda, że wydaje się mało prawdopodobną propozycją - zgodził się. - Wróg mojego wroga, równie dobrze może być moim wrogiem. I jeśli nie dowiemy się więcej o tym tajemniczym magu, to raczej tylko akademickie rozważania. Mamy teraz sprawy do rozwiązania bliżej domu.

Fai odetchnął z ulgą.

- Tak, Ojcze - powiedział.

**-** Po pierwsze. Ten wojownik z Nihon, którego spotkałeś. - Ashura opuścił pióro i patrzył wprost na Faia. - Opowiedz mi więcej o nim.

Fai po raz pierwszy zawahał się. On... właściwie nie skłamał, nigdy nie kłamał Ashurze, ale próbował... zbagatelizować rolę Kurogane w jego nieudanej misji. Nie był dokładnie pewien dlaczego, nie próbował przecież przypisać sobie jego osiągnięć, czy innej głupoty tego typu. Nie, to było coś więcej... jakiś przymus każący trzymać mu Kurogane i Ashure z dala od siebie tak długo jak to jest możliwe.

Ale nie mógł nie wykonać bezpośredniego polecenia. Niechętnie powiedział:

- Jest wojownikiem, łowcą, głównie poluje na demony. Nosił zbroję i broń dostosowaną do tego, wydaje się mieć wieloletnie doświadczenie. On jest... - Fai uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie, jak Kurogane poruszał się w czasie walki jakby tańczył, pełen śmiertelnego wdzięku i siły. - ...bardzo dobry w swoim zawodzie.

- Zatem to tylko wojownik? - spytał Ashura. - Więc jest możliwe pokonać demony przy używając tylko zwykłych ludzi i broni?

- Więc - Fai zawahał się ponownie, czując coś niejasnego jakby pogwałcał prywatność Kurogane. - Może, ale... myślę, że ten mężczyzna miał ukryty magiczny talent. Nazywał to szermierką, ale jego niektóre ruchy zdecydowanie były czarami. Wierzę, że przez socjalizację, wyparł swoje talenty i uważa się za zwykłego wojownika.

- Naprawdę - Oczy Ashury wwiercały się w niego i Fai oparł się pokusie wiercenia się. - Więc Nihon posiada, wojowników-magów. Już.

Fai pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

- Ukryte talenty. Całkiem niedoświadczone. On wyraźnie powiedział że w Nihon, tylko kobiety są szkolone na użytkowników magii, i że większość kobiet nie bierze udziału w walkach.

- Zakładając, że mówił prawdę - grał na zwłokę Ashura.

- Mówił prawdę, Ojcze - powiedział Fai z całkowitą ufnością. Kurogane nie mógł kłamać siedząc kilka centymetrów do dłoni Faia, by Fai nie wyczuł tego, nie ważne jak osłabła wtedy jego magia.

Ashura pochylił głowę w bok, akceptując jego zapewniania. Pełen otuchy, Fai kontynuował.

- On nie mówił zbyt dużo przy mnie, podejrzewał mnie o bycie szpiegiem. A jednak... nawet to wiedząc nie zachowywał się wrogo w stosunku do mnie. Wydawał się widzieć siebie niezależnie od ludzkich konfliktów, powyżej zwykłego łańcucha dowodzenia w wojsku. Wierzę...

Fai przerwał na chwilę, przelatując zebrane fragmenty, sortując je, i próbując ułożyć z nich cały obraz.

- Wierzę, że on i inni łowcy demonów są elitą, wyjątkiem od reguł. Trenują ich i wyposażają do walki z demonami, i to wszystko co oni robią. Obrona swoich granic przed demonami jest na tyle ważna i wystarczająco trudna, że muszą całkowicie się temu oddać, niczemu więcej.

Ashura powoli kiwnął głową jak wysłuchał analizy Faia, jego oczy błyszczały w blasku świec stojących na stole.

- Rozumiem - powiedział. Oparł ręce o stół i przycisnął dłonie do ust, milcząc, pogrążony w myślach. Fai i Yukito czekali, z lekkim niepokojem, na niego by kontynuować.

Wreszcie wyprostował się, uderzając palcami o stół.

- Pozostaje jedynie pytanie, jaka będzie nasza odpowiedź na to nowe zagrożenie - powiedział. Jego oczy spoczęły na stojącego w rogu Yukito. - Yukito, zostaw nas. Jest parę rzeczy, które muszę przedyskutować sam z Faiem.

Yukito skłonił się, rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie Faiowi i opuścił pomieszczenie. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, usłyszał jak król mówi.

- Mam dla ciebie nową misję, Fai.

* * *

><p>Może to było nadawanie ludzkich uczuć miastu, ale kiedy wyruszył tydzień później, Edo wydawało się zadowolone, że pozbyło się go, tak jak on był z tego zadowolony. Napięcie zaczęło opadać wkrótce po tym jak przekroczył bramy miasta, oddalił się od spojrzeń i brzęczących szeptów. Zniknął ciężar z jego ramion jak jechał brukowaną drogą główną, przejeżdżając obok pól z owsem i ryżem prawie gotowym do zbioru, gajów owocowych i pochylających się morw.<p>

Dobrze było być znowu na zewnątrz, wolny od zobowiązań oraz intryg i plotek na zamku. Jednak kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz murów i ciężka brama z żelaza i kamienia zawrzasnęła się za nim z trzaskiem, zaczął się czuć... również przygnębiony.

Dobrze jest być samemu, powiedział sobie Kurogane kiedy skierował swojego wierzchowca ma zdradliwe, pełne dołów pole, w stronę zarośniętej leśnej ścieżki. Dobrze jest nie być obarczony eskortą, mówiących, pieszych celów tym razem. Najlepiej pracował sam, i lubił samotność, to proste.

Dlaczego to nie działało tym razem? To nie tak, że jego ostatni pobyt w mieście był tak przyjemny, żeby chciał zostać w nim dłużej. Nawet nie brakowało mu ludzi z miasta bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Skoro coś nowego, jakiś chłód był pomiędzy nim i jego uczniem, a nawet między nim i Tomoyo. Może dlatego, zawsze gdy wyjeżdżał miał ich tam, czekających na jego powrót i życzących mu wszystkiego dobrego gdziekolwiek się udaje. W podobny sposób jego matka czekała na jego ojca gdy wyjeżdżał.

Kurogane przygarbił się lekko, zacięcie wpatrując w pustkę. Dlaczego ostatnio myśli tak dużo o swoich rodzicach? Nie myślał o nich od lat, dobrze, to właściwie nie była prawda, ale nie pozwolił wspomnieniom zadręczać się. Minęły lata od kiedy budził się z koszmarów w środku nocy, atakowany przez obrazy czarnych cieni płynących w czerwieni, błyszczące ostrze pojawiało się znikąd i znikało w nicości. Lata odkąd po raz ostatni rozważył możliwość, że zawodzi ich, jakoś, że nie szedł ścieżką, którą chcieli by podążał.

_To było głupie._ Chciał wrócić na patrol, być sam, mieć trochę ciszy i spokoju, skupić się na tym co jest naprawdę ważne. Teraz był. Chciał by pokazał się demon, ewentualnie pięć albo sześć. Naprawdę dobra walka mogłaby pomóc mu odzyskać spokój i równowagę. Oczywiście, zakładając, że to przeżyje. Tak było zawsze.

Może Amaterasu miała rację, mówiąc o zmianach. Może naprawdę ma obowiązek wzięcia partnera, wytrenowania kogoś na status łowcy demonów. Ale to nie było takie proste, cholera, nie mógł po prostu wybrać kogoś z tłumu by to zrobić. Do tego potrzeba lat szkolenia - Kurogane zaczął trenować jak używać miecza, zanim był wystarczająco duży by unieść go, to nie jest coś co możesz nadrobić w ciągu nocy. Jedyny student, z którym spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu by czuć się z nim pewnie był Syaoran.

Może Syaoran dołączy do niego pewnego dni, by stać się tak jak on łowcą? Kurogane rozważał to przez moment, następnie parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową na ten pomysł. Syaoran nadal był chłopcem, wciąż nowicjuszem. Nawet jeśli miał żyłkę do polowania na demony - a Kurogane nie był całkiem pewien, że ma, nie z jego ciągłą obsesją na punkcie zemsty na Ceres - po prostu nie miał odruchu by przetrwać walkę jeden na jednego z demonem, nie jest zaradny.

Ale - być może kiedyś. Za kilka lat? Może? Kurogane westchnął, rozluźniając się w siodle. To miał być kolejny długi, samotny patrol.

Może będzie mieć szczęście i demon spróbuje obgryźć mu głowę.

* * *

><p>Rozbił obóz w starej, opuszczonej placówce, położonej jak wiedział kilka dni jazdy od miejsca gdzie oficjalnie kończy się Suwa. Demony wydawały się wziąć Suwę za cel - może dlatego że raz miały szczęście, albo z jak sądził Kurogane, zostawiały jakiś rodzaj feromonu jak mrówki, a wciąż było wiele ścian do pokrycia nim. Rozpalił ogień i rozciągnął bolące mięśnie po całym długim dniu jazdy zanim przed nim usiadł. Zaczynało się robić trochę zimniej. Cholera, nienawidził zimowych patroli.<p>

Hałas na drodze przyciągnął jego uwagę, odwrócił głowę, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści Ginryuu gdy tylko wybudził się z lekkiej drzemki. Nasłuchiwał, tam, znowu. Kopyta. Koń. Kto może podróżować sam, starą drogą, poza murami, w nocy? Bandyci? Zazwyczaj nie znajdowali się poza murami - z oczywistych powodów - ale zawsze znajdzie się ktoś wystarczająco głupi czy zdesperowany by szukać szczęścia na pustkowiu.

Stanął tyłem do ognia, dobywając miecza - lepiej dmuchać na zimne - i zatrzymał się, uważnie nasłuchując. Rytm kopyt brzmiał jakoś znajomo dla niego, chociaż nie mógł dokładnie umiejscowić dźwięku. Mniejszy koń niż jego, bez wątpienia z lżejszym, szybszym krokiem. Podniósł głowę, oczy otworzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Chyba to nie może być...?

Jeździec zbliżył się, nie kłopocząc się podkradaniem, lub innym sposobem ukrycia swojej obecności. Kurogane patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak wszedł w krąg światła - tak, to był ten sam cholerny koń, teraz podkuty, elegancki, lepiej odżywiony z siodłem na grzbiecie. I był też ten sam cholerny czarodziej, też pojawił się w blasku ognia, te same szokujące blond włosy, jasno niebieskie oczy - cała para, teraz, błyszczące w świetle - i ten sam głupi, irytujący, radosny uśmiech.

Były pewne różnice, zauważył Kurogane, gdy Fai podjechał a następnie zatrzymał się. W połowie zniszczone i niepraktyczne szaty wraz z płaszczem, które nosił ostatnim razem zniknęły, zamiast tego założył gładką chromowaną zbroję, inną od tej należącej do Kurogane: gładszą i cieńszą, w dziwnym niebieskim odcieniu. Popatrzyli na siebie, Fai podniósł rękę do oczu, chroniąc się przed blaskiem, próbując go rozpoznać.

- To ty, Kuro-chan? - zawołał radośnie. Jego głos też był taki sam.

- Co do jasnej cholery tutaj robisz? - krzyknął zdziwiony Kurogane, chowając Ginryuu do pochwy na plecach. - Myślałem, że pojechałeś do domu!

- Byłem. Zrobiłem. Wróciłem - odpowiedział rozbawionym głosem Fai. Zsiadł z konia - nadal bez kantara lub lejców, zauważył z irytacją Kurogane - klacz dołączyła do jego konia i powitali się jak starzy znajomi.

- Myślałem, że nigdy nie znajdę cię na tym pustkowiu. Dzięki Bogu za upieranie się Kuro-puu odnośnie rozpalania ogniska, co?

- W porządku spróbuję zadać to pytanie jeszcze raz - powiedział Kurogane. - Dlaczego do jasnej cholery jesteś tutaj? Co miałeś na myśli, że mnie szukałeś?

- Tak. Więc... - Fai przetarł przód skórzany przód spodni, potrzebny do jazdy z zbroi. Kiedy wyprostował się, Kurogane dostrzegł rękojeść miecza, przypiętego do biodra - jego własnego miecza. - Wszystkie te okropne demony biegają wokół nieposkromione, wiec pomyślałem, że Kuro-puu może potrzebować jakiegoś kompana. - Spojrzał w górę mrużąc oczy w rozbawieniu i napotykając zdziwiony wzrok Kurogane.

- Co myślisz o wzięciu ucznia na miejsce łowcy demonów?

Kurogane patrzał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście słyszał to co jego uszy twierdziły, że słyszały - zanim wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.


	6. Rozdział 6: Szeroki świat część pierwsza

Tytuł: Czarodzieje z Ceres, rozdział 5

Rating: R w późniejszych rozdziałach. W tym rozdziale PG

Ostrzeżenia: Przemoc w niektórych rozdziałach, romans między Kurogane a Faiem

Streszczenie: Nihon i Ceres są ponownie na skraju wojny, jednak dla Pogromcy Demonów Kurogane ważniejsza jest ochrona granic jego kraju przed ciemnością i dzikimi bestiami żyjącymi na pustkowiu. I robił to do czasu, aż jego droga skrzyżowała się z ostatnim sposobem króla Ceres na wygranie tej wojny...

Notka Autora: Wspólna podróż Kurogane i Faia opisana jest w serii krótkich scenek, trwających kilka tygodni. Nie zdziw się jeśli scena szybko się zmieni.

Notka od Tłumacza: Bardzo dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze! Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku uda mi się przetłumaczyć jak najwięcej rozdziałów i to opowiadanie zdobędzie wielu czytelników (którzy lubią komentować!) Kocham komentarze i to dzięki nim cokolwiek robię, więc proszę jeśli czytasz to opowiadanie, to zostaw jakiś ślad po sobie. By skomentować nie trzeba być nawet zarejestrowanym.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka, Kurogane postanowił postawić swojego nowego towarzysza przed testem, by sprawdzić jaki posiadał umiejętności w walce, jak był uzdolniony. Pierwszą częścią testu było pozbycie się całej swojej broni oraz zabranie broni Faia (to, że nie miał przy sobie żadnej innej prócz tantou zirytowało Kurogane) i ustawienie się na środku polany.<p>

Fai rozejrzał się, otumaniony.

- Co robimy, Kuro-rin? - spytał wesoło.

- Po pierwsze - warknął Kurogane - nie mów do mnie z końcówkami typu rin, chan ani innymi głupimi przezwiskami. Moje imię to Kurogane. Powiedz je poprawnie albo nie pójdziemy dalej.

Fai skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc zamyślony, następnie pokręcił głową.

- Nie - powiedział. - Myślę, że nie mogę. To imię jest zbyt długie i trudne do zapamiętania. A poza tym myślę, że przydomki są dla ciebie najlepsze bo taki duży, straszny wojownik potrzebuje naprawdę uroczego imienia by złagodzić...

Urwał ponieważ Kurogane chciał go trzepnąć, czego uniknął, lądując twarzą w błocie.

- To nie było miłe, Kuro-pyon - zaprotestował.

**- **O! Właśnie teraz!** - **Kurogane szturchnął go palcem. - Te przezwiska mają tak wiele sylab do powiedzenia, jak moje imię, do diabła! Czy nie uważasz się za czarodzieja? Czy zapamiętywanie i pamiętanie słów nie jest pewnego rodzaju gównem, dla którego żyjesz?

Fai zastanowił się nad tym, a następnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc - powiedział radośnie. - Przypuszczam, że moja głowa jest tak wypełniona rzeczami, które muszę pamiętać, że nie mam już miejsce do zapamiętania czegoś innego!

Sam przed sobą Kurogane przyznał, że jest to prawdopodobne.

- Więc, co robimy? - powtórzył śpiewnym głosem Fai, a jego głos porwał na strzępy nerwy Kurogane. - Jest wcześnie. Nie moglibyśmy spać?

- Normalni o tej porze siedzę w siodle - powiedział Kurogane. - Ale zanim gdziekolwiek z tobą pójdę, muszę wiedzieć jak dobry jesteś w walce. - Jego pierwszą myślą było to, że jest „nie zbyt dobry" ale chciał dać Faiowi szansę by spróbował, może na jakiś nierozwinięty potencjał,nad którym Kurogane mógłby popracować.

- Okej - powiedział zgodnie Fai. - Będziemy z czymś walczyć?

- Teraz będziesz walczyć przeciwko mnie - powiedział Kurogane ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Chcę sprawdzić twoje umiejętności walki wręcz, zobaczyć na jakim jesteś poziomie. Kiedy to określę, użyjemy broni.

- Walczyć przeciwko tobie? - Fai wątpliwie spojrzał na opancerzonego od stóp do głów Kurogane. - Myślę, że nie podoba mi się ten pomysł...

- Nie martw się. Nie zranię cię. - Uśmiech Kurogane zmienił się w szeroki. zły wyszczerz. - Zbyt mocno.

Rzucił się do przodu, wyprowadzając pierwszy cios otwartą dłonią by nie uderzyć zbyt mocno Faia - ale go tam nie było. Przesunął się w bok, tak szybko i gładko, że Kurogane prawie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że atak się nie powiódł, aż jego ręce zacisnęły się w powietrzu.

- Przestań - warknął, i zamachnął się ponownie tym razem zaciśniętą pięścią.

- Och - powiedział Fai, znowu unikając ciosu, tym razem zatrzymując się kilka metrów dalej. - Czemu?

- Uderz mnie! - nakazał Kurogane, jego radosne oczekiwanie na temat walki zaczynało znikać w rozdrażnieniu. - Albo przynajmniej stań to ja cię walnę!

- Ale ja nie chcę - powiedział czarodziej. - Tak czy inaczej, to wygląda na bolesne.

- O to w tym chodzi! - Zaczynając być wkurzonym, Kurogane odwrócił się i rzucił na Faia, wykorzystując całą swoją szybkość i umiejętności, zdeterminowany by przygwoździć maga. Ale czarodziej jakoś wszystkiego uniknął, przesuwając się w bok i w tył, zmuszał Kurogane, do podążania za nim. Po kilku nerwowych minutach, Kurogane był na skraju polany ciężko oddychając, a Fai przykucnął na gałęzi drzewa patrząc ma niego z góry.

- Skończ te bzdury! - krzyknął Kurogane, i wyładował swoją frustrację uderzając w drzewo wystarczająco mocno by nim wstrząsnąć. - Powiedziałeś, że chcesz nauczyć się jak polować na oni - więc, to jest część tego!

Fai pochylił głowę patrząc w dół na Kurogane.

- Myślę, że nie rozumiem - powiedział zaintrygowany. - Mówisz, że jeśli demon spróbuje mnie uderzyć, powinienem mu na to pozwolić? To nie brzmi jak bardzo dobra rzecz do nauki.

- Musisz nauczyć się przyjmować ciosy! - upierał się Kurogane. - Więc złaź stamtąd!

- Naprawdę myślę, że wolałbym nie uczyć się w pierwszej kolejności jak zostać uderzonym - powiedział zamyślony Fai. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Kuro-pon.

Kurogane miał coś przeciwko. Kontynuował pościg za Faiem dokoła polany jeszcze przez godzinę zanim w końcu dał sobie spokój.

* * *

><p>Następnie spróbowali z mieczami.<p>

- Trzymasz na końcu tego, prawda, Kuro-pin? - powiedział błyskotliwie Fai.

Kurogane zacisnął zęby, poprawiając chwyt Faia i zastanawiając się dlaczego chciał w pierwszej kolejności szalonego, chodzącego z głowę w chmurach mężczyznę na partnera w czasie tego patrolu.

* * *

><p>Następnie wypróbował noże, ponieważ jeśli Fai przywiózł jeden to równie dobrze może nauczyć się jak go używać.<p>

To poszło trochę lepiej, bo Fai przynajmniej przestał się wygłupiać i wydawał się rzeczywiście brać lekcję na poważnie. Zasięg tantou był znacznie krótszy niż długiego miecze, bo zaledwie jedną trzecią jego dystansu, tym samym był znacznie lżejszy. Kurogane uważał nóż za ostatnią szansę obrony, jeżeli coś było wystarczająco blisko go użyć, to będzie do lepiej jeśli będziesz wiedział jak.

Ponieważ nie szczególnie czuł chęć zostania wielokrotnie zraniony podczas ćwiczeń Faia, postawił pionowo leżącą kłodę, przyczepił do niej kawałek czerwonego materiału na wysokości serca, i oświadczył, że to jest cel.

Pokazał Faiowi podstawowe ciosy: jak parować, pchać i odparowywać, każąc mu ćwiczyć na kłodzie, sam odsunął się na bok. Kiedy pomyślał, że Fai został pochłonięty przez swoje zadanie, skupiony na swojej broni i rytmie, podkradł się za niego. Kolejną rzeczą, którą Fai musi się nauczyć, im prędzej tym lepiej, było rozwijanie świadomości sytuacyjnej, tego co się dzieje z rzeczami za nim i obok niego. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to by dać się zaskoczyć.

Kurogane poczuł się zaskoczony, kiedy rzucił się do przodu i niczego nie złapał. Jedynie pukiel blond włosów obok jego ramienia pokazał mu gdzie Fai pochylił się i uciekł. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć maga przeskakującego przez polanę, poruszającego się dużo szybciej, niż Kurogane myślał, że jest w stanie i wspiął się na drzewo z taką łatwością, że wyglądało jakby lewitował. Potem przekręcił się na wpół zwisając z gałęzi i spojrzał prosto na Kurogane. Uśmiechnął się.

Wtedy coś ciemnego i ostrego leciało wprost na niego i Kurogane instynktownie odsunął się na bok. Nóż, którego Fai używał ćwicząc uderzył w martwy punkt manekina, w samo serce celu i zawisł, drżąc.

- Przepraszam, Kuro-chan - zawołał wesoło Fai. - Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

- Hmm - Kurogane wyprostował się, nie chcąc walczyć z uczuciem irytacji. - Myślę, że jesteś całkowicie bezużyteczny w walce wręcz, więc wspinanie się na drzewo kiedy nadchodzi wróg nie jest najgorszą reakcją.

Fai roześmiał się, a Kurogane skrzywił się, gdy wyrywał tantou z manekina.

- Ale wciąż nie zmienił się fakt, że posiadasz tylko jedną broń i ją wyrzucasz, ty durniu!

- Jeśli nie miał być wyrzucony, dlaczego jest wyważony do rzucania? - spytał rozsądnie Fai.

- Jeśli nie zamierzasz się uczyć, czemu tu przyjechałeś? - odpowiedział Kurogane.

* * *

><p>Kurogane przyniósł łuk, który odczepił od pakunków niesionych przez jego konia. Nie używał go zbyt często, bo kyuudo nie było zbyt silną dyscypliną, ale zdarzały się chwilę kiedy był przydatny, co zachęcało do utrzymywania swoich umiejętności i sprzętu w dobrym stanie. Mimo tego drewno było trochę sztywne, a cięciwa zbyt sucha kiedy wyjął łuk z worka. Przyciągnął Faia i pokazał mu jak dbać o broń, jak nasmarować łuk i nawoskować cięciwę aż będzie sztywna, i naciągnąć ją, lub rozluźnić bez wyginania drewna.<p>

Wydawało się, że Fai zrozumiał to dość szybko. Kurogane przesunął cel na drugi koniec polany oraz poinstruował Faia jak trzymać łuk, naciągnąć cięciwę i umieścić na niej strzałę. Fai, ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Kurogane nie wydawał się mieć problemów. Ten łuk był krótki,by mógł być przewożony na koniu, ale ciężkie dodatki sprawiały, że by z niego korzystać potrzeba było siły. Może mimo wszystko posiada on jakieś umiejętności.

Fai ćwiczył swoją posturę przez godzinę zanim w końcu nałożył strzałę z cennym żelaznym grotem.

- Trzymaj strzałę przed twarzą, i patrz wzdłuż niej, ramię w dół - tłumaczył Kurogane. - Kiedy zwolnisz cięciwę, uważaj byś się nią nie skaleczył, ma ona w sobie dużo siły i w ten sposób możesz stracić skórę na twarzy lub ręce. Nie denerwuj się jeśli nie trafisz za pierwszym razem w cel, jest tu duża zmienność wiatrów, oraz opad terenu.

- Okej - powiedział Fai, podnosząc strzałę i trzymając cięciwę tak jak kazał Kurogane.

Kurogane obszedł go w koło, mrużąc oczy patrząc na jego postawę, zanim niechętnie skinął głową.

- Wystarczająco dobrze - powiedział. - W porządku, strzelaj.

Fai wypuścił strzałę. Kurogane przeszedł przez polanę i zamrugał widząc, że strzała uderzyła w serce celu. Już miał wypowiedzieć komentarz na temat szczęścia początkującego kiedy słysząc gwizd i brzęk z tyłu zwrócił uwagę na Faia. Mag poruszał się wystarczająco płynnie i szybko, nakładając strzałę na cięciwę i strzelając, że dwie na raz były w powietrzu i każda dobiła do serca celu, cale od siebie.

- To jest naprawdę o wiele prostsze kiedy cel nie porusza się - powiedział wesoło Fai, opuszczając łuk.

Kurogane spojrzał na cel, a potem z powrotem na Faia. Przełknął dwie odpowiedzi, które przyszły mu do głowy, pierwsza była oczywista, a druga niepotrzebną zniewagą. W końcu, prawie spokojnym głosem, zapytał:

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że już ćwiczyłeś strzelanie z łuku?

Fai uśmiechnął się do niego zuchwale.

- Ale Kuro-nauczyciel cieszył się tak bardzo!

Oczywiście, Kurogane będzie musiał sprawdzić swoje początkowe założenia o sprawności bojowej Faia, jeśli oboje przeżyją tą podróż.

* * *

><p>Został zmuszony do przemyślenia początkowych założeń, już w ciągu kilku następnych dni.<p>

Trening z bronią był pierwszy. Następnie późnym wieczorem kalkulował na jak długo wystarczy jedzenie dzielone na dwóch, oraz zastanawiał się na głos skąd wezmą wystarczającą ilość jedzenia do ostatniego obwodu.

Fai spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i wszedł do lasu.

Wrócił godzinę później z naręczem żywności, zebranych w jesiennym lesie, niósł: warzywa, grzyby, różne orzechy, trochę grubych i soczystych korzeni. Kurogane wbrew sobie był pod wrażeniem. Kurogane spędza mnóstwo czasu na patrolach, ale zazwyczaj przywozi jedzenie ze sobą. To nie tak, że nie wie jak wyżyć z owoców ziemi, ale po prostu nie jest w tym zbyt dobry, a to było zbyt czasochłonne i nie mógł poświęcać czasu, który mógł wykorzystać na podróż lub polowanie.

Fai ugotował też obiad, co wyszło im na dobrze. Jako łowca Kurogane znał podstawy gotowania, ale to nie było coś co lubił robić. Zgodził się nawet obrać ziemniaki, ciesząc się, że na odmianę od owsianych placków i suszonego mięsa. Z zadowoleniem wąchał smakowite zapachy z gara.

- Hej, można do tego dodać świeże mięso? - spytał.

- Masz jakieś? - zapytał Fai.

- Nie, ale pomyślałem, że mógłbyś... - Kurogane podniósł rękę i poruszył palcami w powietrzu. - Chodzi mi o to, że wezwałeś konia z powietrza, prawda? Pewnie mógłbyś zawołać dla nas królika albo gęś, lub coś co moglibyśmy zjeść.

- Prawdopodobnie mógłbym. - Fai położył pokrywę na garnku i oddalił się stając na skraju polany, z ramionami złożonymi i piersi, ssał dolną wargę. Kurogane spojrzał zaniepokojony na garnek, mając nadzieję, że nie spali się, eksploduje czy coś.

Po około pięciu minutach, Fai rozłożył ramiona, pochylił się i podniósł coś z ziemi. Kiedy odwrócił się trzymał królika. Ostrożnie dźwigał małe ciało w ramionach.

- Wykorzystamy go? - spytał.

Kurogane był zadowolony, ale też wytrącony z równowagi. Jedną sprawą było polowanie na królika, a inną to, że sam wskoczył do garnka.

- To najszybszy sposób polowania jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem - zauważył.

- Aha - powiedział Fai, pochylając głowę nad królikiem. - Uciekał przed lisem, dlatego był w okolicy. Został odseparowany od brata kiedy lis zaatakował.

Kurogane zamrugał.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Powiedział mi. - Usta Faia wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, kiedy delikatnie dotknął uszu królika. - Jego imię to, hmm, przypuszczam że Juniper jest dobrze przetłumaczone. Pochodzi z królikarni położonej nie daleko stąd, ale ona została zniszczone przez lawinę błotną po ostatnim deszczu. Uciekł ze swoim bratem i kilkoma innymi, szukając nowego miejsca w którym będą mogli zamieszkać. Ma nadzieję, że lis nie zrobił nic złego jego bratu, ale jeszcze go nie znalazł.

Kurogane patrzał, zatrzymując nóż w połowie pracy. Chwilę później Fai podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

- Więc, będziemy go jedli na obiad? - powiedział.

- Oczekujesz, że zjem go po tym co powiedziałeś? - Kurogane rzucił obranego ziemiaka na talerz. - Nie chcę słyszeć imienia i historii życia czegoś co zamierzam zjeść! Dlaczego mi to powiedziałeś?

Fai przechylił głowę, patrząc zaintrygowany.

- Jaką to robi różnicę? - powiedział. - To wciąż będzie prawda, nawet jak ci o tym nie powiem.

- Agrh! Nie! Po prostu puść go, okej? Pozwól mu znaleźć jego brata! - Naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić magii. Albo po prostu nienawidził magii kiedy Fai to robił.

Fai wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeśli tak mówisz, Kuro-pu. - Ostrożnie odłożył królika na ziemię, który stał przez chwilę, jakby skonfundowany, zanim odbiegł i skrył się w zaroślach. Kurogane pomyślał, że może mu współczuje.

Kurogane potarł czoło nie będąc pewnym czy jego ból głowy wywołuje głód, czy po prostu Fai. Wrócił do obierania korzenia, który przyniósł Fai.

- W porządku, w takim razie zjemy po prostu zupę jarzynową. - Zerknął na Faia nieprzyjaźnie. - Jeżeli nie powiesz mi, że następny ziemniak ma na imię Larry i pracuje by zebrać pieniądze na leki dla swojej obłożnie chorej matki czy coś takiego.

Fai roześmiał się, wrzucając miskę obranych marchewek go gulaszu.

- Oczywiście, że nie, głupiutki Kuro-bunbun. Ziemniaki nie mają imion.

- Dobrze.

- Zazwyczaj wołają innych krzycząc „Hej, ty."

* * *

><p>- Myślę, że gulasz jest już prawie gotowy - powiedział Fai i poszedł po posiłek. Nałożył gulasz na talerz i podał Kurogane. - Proszę, obiad podano.<p>

Kurogane spojrzał na ilość zupy w naczyniu, a następnie przekopał swoje rzeczy. Suszona żywność może o wiele lepiej smakować z ciepłym, świeżym posiłkiem. Podzielił jedzenie na pół i oddał Faiowi jego porcję.

Przez chwilę Fai wyglądał na zmieszanego, co jak zawsze sprawiło satysfakcję Kurogane nawet jeśli nie wiedział w czym jest problem.

- Ale to było dla ciebie - powiedział.

- Więc co, planujesz jeść trawę? - Kurogane zmrużył oczy patrząc na Faia, pamiętając jak odbyli taką rozmowę wcześniej. Użył głosu, którym zwykł wydawać rozkazy. - Siadaj. Jedz.

Fai patrzał lekko oszołomiony. Kurogane obserwował go aż zjadł pierwszy kęs, następnie wrócił do własnego jedzenia. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Fai nie chciał jeść bez wyraźnego polecenia, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Fai rozmawiał z królikami, to była najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką wiedział o swoim nowym kompanie.

* * *

><p>Trenowali z bronią każdego dnia, wieczorami po tym jak rozbili obóz, ale zanim jesienne światło całkiem znikło. W szermierce Fai był całkowicie beznadziejny, i wciąż odmawiał stanąć do walki wręcz z Kurogane, więc ich wysiłki skupiły się głównie na kyuudo. Kurogane miał rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że jeśli on będzie wystarczająco trzymał się zasad, to może przejmie też trochę wiedzy o tej dyscyplinie.<p>

Wytłumaczył Faiowi w jaki sposób strzały i łuk zostały zrobione, jak o nie dbać i konserwować, a nawet przekazał podstawy jak skonstruować nowe w sytuacji awaryjnej. Fai pochłaniał całą wiedzą z radosną dobrą wolą, ale nie utworzyła się między nimi prosta relacja mentor-uczeń, w przeciwieństwie do dynamicznej więzi między nim i Syaoranem.

To prawda, Fai był starszy niż jego wychowanek - Kurogane szacuje jego lata na okres późnego nastolatka, wczesną dorosłość - ale to było w pewien sposób dobre. Nie było żadnych zawirowań i kłótni związanych z dojrzewaniem, i choć czasem okazywał dziecięcą głupotę, to czasem zachowywał się dojrzale. Fai uczył się tak szybko, że po kilku dniach Kurogane zdecydował nauczyć go kilku bardziej zaawansowanych technik ki, które wykorzystuje do walki z oni.

- Wdech, jak naciągniesz cięciwę - instruował Kurogane. - Oddech jest źródłem twojej energii. Musisz skupić go w sobie, a potem poruszyć ramionami w dół broni. Nie próbuj poruszać się zbyt szybko, albo to stracisz.

Fai zrobił to, chociaż Kurogane mógł powiedzieć, że miał ogłupiałą minę.

- W co mam strzelać, Kuro-ki? - spytał, na wpół narzekając.

- Teraz w nic, nie masz strzelać, zanim twoje ki nie będzie gotowe. Musisz skupić swoją uwagę na strzałce, oraz tam gdzie jest wycięcie na twoim łuku. To jest miejsce zapłonu.

- Jak mam go zapalić?

- Musisz zebrać energię i ciepło z całego ciała, a następnie wyzwolić ją kiedy wypuścisz strzałę - powiedział Kurogane. - Teraz spróbuj. Skup się.

Kurogane skrzyżował ramiona i usiadł, patrząc zmrożonymi oczyma jak Fai próbuje. Mógł zobaczyć zmianę postawy Faia kiedy nabrał powietrza, powoli naciągając cięciwę, przez w połowie zamknięte oczy mógł zobaczyć energię w mięśniach czarodzieja, płynącą przez jego wnętrze. Nie był w tym zbyt dobry, zauważył Kurogane z lekkim zadowoleniem. Przepływ ki był chwiejny, nieukształtowany i niezbyt dobrze kontrolowany. Ale to dopiero początek.

- Teraz - powiedział Kurogane, kiedy po kilku próbach Fai uporał się z tym. - Skup energię na końcu strzały, i wypuść ją w tym samym czasie jak strzelisz.

Obserwował twarz Faia i jego ki w tym samym czasie, więc był w stanie to zobaczyć. Fai zmarszczył brwi, a ogłupiała mina zamieniła się w bardziej sfrustrowaną, cała nagromadzona energia została rozproszona, wróciła do swojego miejsca w ciele. Fai odetchnął zirytowany, gniewnym dźwiękiem i strzelił. Strzała świsnęła, mknąc w powietrzu do celu, gdzie zapłoneła niebieskimi płomieniami.

Kurogane popatrzył na strzałę, następnie na Faia, chwilę później udało mu się to zebrać w całość i zrozumieć co się stało. Fai opuścił łuk i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

- Co to do diabła było? - warknął Kurogane.

- To było to co chciałeś. Prawda? Chciałeś by strzała zapaliła się? - Oczy Faia były szeroko otwarte i niewinne, chociaż oddychał trochę szybciej niż zwykle.

- Nie w ten sposób! Oszukiwałeś - użyłeś magii! - warknął Kurogane. Zbliżył się do celu i wylał ma niego wiadro wody, zanim spłonęło pół lasu.

- Ale ty chciałeś bym użył magii - wytknął Fai, stojąc za nim, jednak Kurogane był zbyt zdenerwowany by teraz dostrzec ten argument_._

- Chciałem byś nauczył się jak robić to co ci mówiłem, a nie żebyś szedł na skróty i używał półśrodków! Straciłeś kontrolę nas swoim ki - widziałem to. Musisz nauczyć się to kontrolować!

Fai westchnął, ten zrezygnowany i zmęczony dźwięk bardzo dobrze oddawał też nastrój Kurogane.

- Kuro-ki, oni są szczególnie wrażliwe na jeden z rodzaj ognia, bardziej niż na pozostałe?

- Co? - Kurogane odwrócił się do niego, zakłopotanie mieszało się z furią, typowe podczas rozmowy z Faiem.

- Chodzi mi o to czy jest coś specjalnego w ogniu wytworzonym przez ki, coś co mocniej rani oni?

- Oni są wrażliwi na każdy rodzaj ognia. - To było wszystko co Kurogane wiedział, jednak widział efekty tylko własnego ataku.

- Co więc jest innego w ogniu wytwarzanym przy pomocy ki, od tego tworzonego za pomocą innych metod? Myślę, że ta strzała była bardzo użyteczna - stwierdził Fai. - Jest bardzo skuteczną bronią do przeniesienia zaklęcie z jednego miejsca do innego. Oszczędza o wiele więcej energii niż próba przeniesienia mocy na tym dystansie.

- To nie o to chodzi!

- O co chodzi w takim razie?

- Chodzi o to, że powinieneś nauczyć się tej techniki!

- Ale ja nie mogę jej używać. To było by okropne stanąć do walki i nie móc nic zrobić, nie sądzisz?

- I nigdy nie będziesz umiał jej użyć, nie staniesz się mistrzem, jeśli będziesz tak leniwy i będziesz chodził na skróty. Potrzebujesz ćwiczeń! Zaczynasz słaby, ale poprzez ciężką pracę stajesz się silniejszy! Na tym właśnie polega proces uczenia się!

- Nie zgadzam się z tym - powiedział Fai.

Kurogane zatrzymał się, a następnie powiedział przez zęby:

- Co to znaczy, że się z tym nie zgadzasz?

- Świat jest pełen rzeczy, których można się nauczyć - powiedział Fai. - Różnych rzeczy. Niektóre są łatwe dla jakiś ludzi, a niemożliwe do zrozumienia dla innych. Uczyłem się jednej z tych rzeczy od lat i wiem, że zaledwie musnąłem wierzchołek tej wiedzy. A nie mamy stu żyć, będziemy tylko przez krótki czas walczyć przeciwko demonom. Dlaczego więc mamy marnować czas ucząc się czegoś do czego nie mam talentu jeśli mogę przejść do czegoś bardziej przydatnego do walki z nimi?

Uśmiechnął się radośnie do Kurogane.

- W każdym razie taka jest moja filozofia.

Kurogane warknął.

- W porządku, to twoja filozofia - zgoda. Ale my zrobimy to tutaj.

Fai odłożył łuk, mrugając patrząc na Kurogane.

- Zrobimy w nocy?

- Zrobimy dobrze - kłapnął Kurogane. - Jeśli jesteś gotowy trenować według mojej filozofii, i uczyć się w mój sposób, nauczę cię. W przeciwnym razie, nie.

Fai myślał o tym przez chwilę, a Kurogane czekał, przekonany, że jego pogróżka ustawi Faia. Ale następnie Fai pokiwał głowę i zgodził się.

- Okej - powiedział.

- Co? - krzyknął Kurogane, wpatrując się w niego. - Ale - myślałem, że nauka na łowcę demonów jest tym po co przyszedłeś tu. A teraz mówisz mi, że poddajesz się?

- Och, nie - Fai zapewnił gorliwie. - Nie poddaję się. Po prosyu znajdę inny sposób by uczyć się od Kuro-nauczyciela.

- Jak co?

- Więc, jak znajdziemy demony, będziesz z nimi walczył, prawda? Mogę uczyć się obserwując cię, widząc co robisz i uczyć się tych ruchów.

- Argh! - Kurogane oparł się pokusie uderzenia czegoś. Na przykład maga. - Ty - Spójrz nie ma mowy bym stanął do walki, z tobą oglądającym moje plecy, jeśli nie wiesz do do cholery robisz!

- W takim razie musisz zaprzestać uczenia mnie, prawda? - Fai uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie.

- Albo po prostu muszę wybić w tobie te lekcje!

* * *

><p>Podróżowali razem przez tydzień kiedy strumień wzdłuż, którego podróżowali zamienił się w rozległe rozlewisko. Dno było wyłożone żwirem, czysta woda płynęła spokojnie przez płytki kanion aż wylewała się na urwisku sto stóp dalej. Woda miała około jarda głębokości w najgłębszym punkcie. Oboje mogli zobaczyć cienie ryb poruszających się z łagodnym prądem.<p>

Umysł Kurogane od razu zaczął rozważać możliwości tych ryb, ale Fai zawołał:

- Kąpiel!

- Kąpać się? Tutaj? - zapytał Kurogane. - Jesteś szalony, czarodzieju?

- Co, nie lubisz kąpać się? - Fai zrobił zdegustowaną minę. - Nic dziwnego, że Kuro-chan tak śmierdzi przez cały czas.

Kurogane warknął, zraniony przez obrazę jego higieny.

- Nie bądź taki nieprzyjemny. Oczywiście, że się kąpie - kiedy jestem w domu, w mieście, gdzie jest bezpiecznie. Nie masz żadnego pomysły jak głupim musiałbym być by zdjąć moją zbroję i pluskać się w wodzie przez pół godziny. Jeśli oni pokazali by się, stałbym się pokarmem dla ryb.

- Cóż, może... - Fai przyznał wielkodusznie - tak jest w przypadku, gdy jesteś sam. Ale teraz jest nas dwóch. Jeśli naprawdę się tym martwisz, możemy podzielić się na kolejki, jeden z nas będzie przez ten czas stróżował. Jeśli cokolwiek pokaże się, będziemy mogli to powstrzymać aż drugi z nas założy swoją zbroję i weźmie broń.

Kurogane odpowiedział ubliżającym tonem.

- Jeśli cokolwiek pokaże się, owszem będę mógł to powstrzymać. Jednak nie jestem pewien co do ciebie.

- Zostałem zraniony. Jestem urażony. Kuro-chan ani trochę nie wierzy we mnie. On jest taki okrutny, taki złośliwy. - Fai dramatycznie pociągnął nosem, a wielkie krokodyle łzy napłynęły do jego oczu, ale tym razem Kurogane nie poruszyło jego fałszywe zranienie bardziej niż jego udawane uśmiechy.

- Aha. Czarodzieju, znam cię niecały miesiąc i nawet jeśli powiedziałeś, że zabiłeś oni, nie wiedziałem tego. Stańmy do walki, jeśli zobaczę, że dobrze ci idzie może zmienię zdanie.

- Wystarczająco uczciwe - powiedział Fai dobrodusznie. Fałszywe łzy zniknęły tak szybko jak się pojawiły. - Wierzę ci, że nawet jeśli ty nie chcesz się wykąpać, ja umyję się. A ty będziesz stał na straży jak dobry pies obronny.

- Nie jestem psem! - sprzeciwił się Kurogane, ale było zbyt późno. Fai usiadł na brzegu i rozsznurował buty. Kurogane przewrócił oczami, i położył swój bagaż na żwir. Oczywiście nie uda im się stąd ruszyć w najbliższym czasie.

Mimo, że dni były coraz krótsze, a pogoda stawała się bardziej ponura, lasy były przewiewne i otwarte jak teraz, drzewa, głównie dęby zgubiły wiele liści, a te które pozostały na nich stały się jasno żółte i wydawały się łapać i zwiększać ilość słabego światła słonecznego. Nie było zbyt ciepło i Kurogane patrzał na wodę z pewną niechęcią.

- Czy nie jest zimna jak cholera? - spytał wzdrygając się.

- Nie bardzo - odpowiedział radośnie Fai. - Powinieneś przyjść i sam się przekonać!

- Myślałem, że powinienem być strażnikiem - odkrzyknął Kurogame. Fai roześmiał się rozpryskując wodę, chociaż nie doleciała wystarczająco daleko by zmoczyć wojownika. Kurogane przewrócił oczami, i usiadł, cała nadzieja na szybkie i efektywne pływanie szybko znikła.

Ubranie Faia wylądowało na ziemi koło zbroi, i Kurogane, który był ciekaw od dłuższego czasu, wyciągnął rękę i podniósł ją i obrócił w dłoni. Była lekka, dużo lżejsza niż Kurogane, ale mógł wyczuć różnicę w twardości, i miał małe wątpliwości czy wytrzyma uderzenie.

Miała osobliwy prawie tłusty niebieskawy połysk, przypominało to stalowe serce Ginryuu. Cóż jeśli możesz zrobić z tego zbroję, to w ten sam sposób możesz zrobić miecz. Zbroja była trochę ciepła w dotyku, Kurogane zastanawiał się czy to ciepła ciała czy pozostałości jakiś czarów. Przez chwilę poczuł zazdrość, jeśli każdy w Ceres może mieć taką zbroję.

Spojrzał w górę i otworzył usta by wypowiedzieć się na temat tego rzemiosła, i pozostały one otwarte, a jego myśli zostały zmiecione przez to co zobaczył przed sobą. Nagi Fai był do ud zakryty wodą i to było w jakiś dziwny sposób szokujące. Już od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, gdzieś w podświadomości, Kurogane myślał o Faiu jak o dziwnym rodzaju damsko-męskiej hybrydy. Ładna twarz, długie szaty i co najważniejsze magia wywoływały w nim skojarzenia jego kobiecości zbyt silne do złamania, i nieświadomie chronił Faia jakby był kobietą. Teraz stanął przed niezaprzeczalnym dowodem męskości Faia, co go powaliło, gdy ostatnie z tych założeń zniknęło.

Jednak to nie było to co przykuło większość jego uwagi. Reszta skóry Faia była tak blada jak jego twarz i ręce, a nawet bardziej bo Faiowi udało się w jakiś sposób opalić na słabym jesiennym słońcu. Włosy na jego ramionach, nogach i plecach były tak jasne, że prawie niewidoczne, co sprawiało, że czarne linie tatuażu, były bardziej widoczne. Szeroki i skomplikowany obraz zakrył jego plecy, zakrzywione linie pięły się w górę na jego ramiona i spływały w dół na jego klatkę piersiową.

To było piękne, nie tylko przez estetyczny wzór ale przez ostry kontrast czarnych linii na białej skórze. Piękne było to jak na skórze Faia, inaczej niż na kartce papieru obraz wił się, przesuwał się kiedy oddychał, płynął jak woda na mięśniach i kościach kiedy Fai ruszał się i zginał. Sposób w jaki poruszał się przypominał Kurogane łabędzia lub jelenia - nie brutalna siła lecz balans i elegancja, całkowicie naturalna pewność ruchów.

Przez niekończący się moment nie mógł oderwać się od tatuażu, aż jego spojrzenie spotkało się z błękitnymi zmrużonymi oczami. Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę, że gapił się i szybko powiedział:

- Twój tatuaż. Nie przypominam się bym go widział wcześniej. Skąd go masz?

Fai zakręcił się, patrząc przez ramię na rysunek.

- Skąd - powiedział - możesz wiedzieć, ze nie miałem go wcześniej? Kiedy widziałeś mnie nago by być tego pewnym? Podglądałeś mnie? - Uśmiechnął się chytrze do Kurogane, lekko zadzierając w bok głowę.

Kurogane wytężył całą swoją samodyscyplinę by się nie rumienić.

- Jakbyś zapomniał - powiedział - pierwszy raz jak cię widziałem, twoja koszulka była wspaniale przecięta na pół przez oni, i ciebie też prawie przepołowili. Dobrze przyjrzałem się tej ranie, i pamiętałbym gdyś miał tam jakiś tatuaż.

- Kuro-wan ma bardzo dobrą pamięć - Fai obserwował go, jednak ich oczy nie spotkały się.

- Więc, skąd go masz? - upierał się Kurogane.

Fai nie zareagował przez chwilę, zwracając uwagę na pluskającą wodę, ale w końcu odpowiedział.

- Cóż masz rację. Dostałem go w moim kraju, zanim przyszedłem cię szukać. I to nie jest trwały tatuaż. To klątwa.

- Co?

- Klątwa, magiczny zakaz. Jest powołany do pewnego zadania, a gdy je wypełni znika. - Fai spojrzał na Kurogane i uśmiechnął się głupawo. - Wiesz, jeśli przyszedłbym i uczył się jak polować na demony od Kuro-ko pomyślałem, że to nie byłoby w porządku gdybym mógł robić rzeczy, których on nie może. Więc to ogranicza moją magię i nie mogę wykonywać większości zaklęć. W ten sposób mogę uczyć się od ciebie i robić te same rzeczy nie uciekając się do wykorzystywania magii cały czas.

Kurogane zamrugał i zmrużył oczy.

- Ale wciąż czarujesz - sprzeciwił się. - Jak odcinając się od magi możesz nauczyć się walczyć? To nie jest okropna skrajność? - Ta wiadomość sprawiła, że poczuł mieszane uczucia, zgadzał się z pomysłem, że Fai powinien uczyć się robić przydatne rzeczy w zwykły sposób, jednak polowanie na demony było czymś czemu trzeba oddać się całkowicie, a wprowadzanie sztucznych ograniczeń by to utrudnić, wydawało się być traktowane jak osobliwa gra, nie brane na serio.

- To tylko ograniczenie, nie odcina mnie całkowicie od magii. Jeśli coś stanie się zbyt niebezpieczne, wciąż mogę jej trochę użyć. Jednak to tylko tymczasowe. Jestem uczniem, pamiętasz?

- Hmm. - Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Coś z tych zapewnień Faia nie pasowało mu, ale wątpił, że posunie się dalej, jeśli nie jest pewien o co powinien zapytać.

- To teraz nieważne - powiedział Fai, będąc dużo bliżej Kurogane niż się tego spodziewał. Drgnął i spojrzał w górę, akurat by dostać w twarz falą wody. - Twoja kolej na kąpiel!

Splunął, próbując wytrzeć oczy, by móc złapać czarodzieja i złamać jego arogancki kark, ale Fai tylko zakręcił się z dala od niego i roześmiał.

- Teraz, chodź, daj już spokój - zbeształ go. - Już jesteś mokry, więc jeśli nie zdejmiesz zbroi by ją wysuszyć, kto wie co się stanie? Może zardzewieć! A poza tym nie ma nic gorszego od zapachu mokrego psa!

Szczęśliwie rozwiały się wszystkie głupie uczucia, potrzeba ochrony Faia, bo Kurogane, ponieważ postanowił go zabić.

* * *

><p>Kąpiel Kurogane skończyła się szybciej niż Faia, bo nie tracił czasu na wygłupianie się, a brak zbroi sprawiał, że włoski stawały mu na karku. A może sposób w jaki Fai patrzył się na niego skrócił czas kąpieli, ale w tych okolicznościach, Kurogane nie mógł narzekać i nie wyjść przy tym na hipokrytę.<p>

* * *

><p>- Hej, Kuro-chan? - zawołał Fai.<p>

Kurogane mruknął zirytowany, jednak już dawno nauczył się, że jeśli nie odpowie na te wkurzające przezwiska, to nigdy nie przeprowadzą żadnej rozmowy. Która może nie być taka zła, naprawdę, poza tym kiedy nie dyskutowali głupi czarodziej wypełniał ciszę swoją paplaniną i okazjonalnym śpiewaniem, więc biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę o wiele łatwiej było tolerować te przezwiska.

- Co?

Fai wpatrywał się w ogień, opierając podbródek na złożonych ramionach. Wydawał się być niezwykle zamyślony.

- Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób chcesz umrzeć? - spytał.

- Nie chcę.

Fai zerknął na niego rozbawiony.

- Każdy kiedyś umrze, Kuro-chan.

- Taaa, prawdopodobnie. Ale nie zamierzam mówić o tym , więc po co zaczynasz takie chore tematy?

- Ale ze wszystkich sposobów w jaki mógłbyś umrzeć, który byś wybrał, albo przynajmniej masz najmniej przeciwko mu?

Kurogane zamyślił się.

- Gdy już będę stary, spokojnie we śnie. W łóżku z czyjąś żoną, najlepiej moją własną.

Fai westchnął rozdrażniony, co sprawiło, że Kurogane poczuł lekką satysfakcję, że dzielą wspólne utrapienie.

- Tak, ale co jeśli nie mógłbyś tego wybrać?

- Jeśli nie mogę wybrać, czemu o to pytałeś?

Fai rzucił w niego kawałkiem drewna.

- Kuro-chan jesteś takim złośliwcem.

- Jestem złośliwcem? - spytał Kurogane. Teraz przypomniał sobie czemu najpierw nie chciał odpowiedzieć na przezwisko. Rozmowa z Faiem zawsze wydawała się sprawiać mu kłopot. - Kto dziś rano nas opóźnił, chowając mój sprzęt na drzewie?

Fai zignorował go, wracając do ognia.

- Myślałem, że chcesz umrzeć w walce - powiedział. - Najlepiej broniąc kogoś o kogo się troszczysz.

To było jego czułe miejsce, i Kurogane zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w ogień.

- Nie chciałbym tego - powiedział po chwili. - To byłoby okropne.

Fai zamrugał i zerknął zaskoczony w jego stronę.

- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to coś co by dla ciebie wiele znaczyło. Bohaterstwo, chwała i tego typu sprawy.

- Tak, ale... - Kurogane spochmurniał. - Jeśli zginąłbym w bitwie broniąc coś co chcę chronić... to by znaczyło, że zawiodłem. A wtedy ten kogo broniłem też by zginął. To byłoby najgorsze.

Po chwili ciszy, Kurogane dodał:

- Myślę, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko śmierci w walce, jeśli miałbym godnego, honorowago przeciwnika... a ta osoba, którą chronię była by w tym czasie gdzieś daleko.

- Tak by nie mogła zostać zranionym? - zapytał Fai.

- Tak by nie mogła na to patrzeć.

Ciszę, która zapadła na długi czas między nimi przerwał oczywiście Fai.

- Wiesz jak chciałbym umrzeć? - spytał.

- Nie pytałem.

- Myślę, że najlepszą metodą byłoby utopienie się w gigantycznej kadzi z piwem. Dobrym piwem, ale nie jestem zbyt wybredny.

- Nie pytałem.

* * *

><p>Oboje spali od kilku godzin, albo przynajmniej widok ognia tak ich wciągnął, że siedzieli przez ten czas w ciszy. Głos Faia wyłonił się z ciemności.<p>

- Myślę, że bym chciał być zabity przez kogoś kto się o mnie troszczy - powiedział Fai.

Kurogane obudził się z lekkiej drzemki, zamrugał w ciemności, wałkując słowa w swojej głowie. Nie był całkowicie pewien, że nie wyśnił ich, jednak były zbyt dziwaczne by jego śpiący umysł je wyczarował. To naprawdę musiał być mag.

- To w ogóle nie ma sensu - powiedział w końcu.

Cichy śmiech.

- Nie twierdziłem, że to koniecznie musi mieć sens. To tylko sposób w jaki chciałbym umrzeć. Komu jeszcze mógłbym uwierzyć, że zrobi to dobrze, tak by nie trwało zbyt długo i za bardzo nie bolało? Istnieją ludzie, którzy kochają nas od dnia narodzin, dlaczego w ostatnich chwilach życia nie mamy być tak blisko?

Kurogane rozbudził się trochę bardziej, miał już na końcu języka pytanie czy Fai nie żartuje, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że on mówi poważnie.

- To jest cholernie egoistyczne - powiedział. - Jeśli ktoś dbasz o kogoś czemu chcesz by, do diabła, przez to przechodził? A jeśli ktoś się o ciebie troszczy, to jak do kurwy nędzy możesz chcieć by ta osoba cię zabiła?

- Ale zawsze najbardziej ranisz osoby, które troszczą się o ciebie - Smutny i delikatny głos Faia przebijał ciemność. - Jeśli dbamy o kogoś, dajemy mu siłę by zranił nas o wiele bardziej niż mógłby jakikolwiek wróg, nawet jeśli nie chcemy tego. Pamiętasz jak to jest kiedy ktoś kogo kochasz opuszcza cię lub umiera. Czy to bolałoby tak mocno, gdyby w ogóle cię nie obchodziło? Czy to nie boli o wiele mocniej niż oparzenie lub rana jaką możesz otrzymać w walce?

Kurogane nie odpowiadał przez długi czas, i dla odmiany Fai też siedział cicho. Czarodziej leżał patrząc w górę, na ledwie widoczne między gałęziami gwiazdy.

- Może jeśli... - odezwał się w końcu Fai.

- Idź spać - warknął Kurogane ostrym, chropawym głosem.

- Ale nie sądzisz...

- Zamknij się. Idź spać - powiedział Kurogane, i przerwał kopiąc piasek na resztki ognia, pogrążając ich w jeszcze większej ciemności.** - **Przestań gadać.

Pierwszy raz, czarodziej to zrobił.


	7. Rozdział 7: Szeroki świat część druga

Tytuł: Czarodzieje z Ceres/ rozdział 7

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: R w dalszych rozdziałach. W tym PG-13 za przemoc, krew.

Streszczenie: Nihon i Ceres są ponownie na skraju wojny, jednak dla Pogromcy Demonów Kurogane ważniejsza jest ochrona granic jego kraju przed ciemnością i dzikimi bestiami żyjącymi na pustkowiu. I robił to do czasu, aż jego droga skrzyżowała się z ostatnim sposobem króla Ceres na wygranie tej wojny...

Betowała: Kot Kapral

- Hej, czarodzieju.

Fai, dotychczas pochylony nad łukiem, zawijał majdan, teraz jednakuśmiechnął się do niego.

- Wiesz co, jak na kogoś, kto ciągle narzeka, że źle cię nazywam, nigdy nie użyłeś mojego imienia.

Kurogane machnął ręką na to niecierpliwie.

- Myślałem. O tym. Chcę cię o coś spytać.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - odpowiedział.

Kurogane zawahał się, nie do końca pewien, jak powinien sformułować pytanie.

- Jak nazywa się... ludzi takich jak ty? Chodzi mi o mężczyzn, którzy używają magii. Nie wiem zbyt wiele o magii w twoim kraju - ani w żadnym innym. Macie na nich jakąś specjalną nazwę w swoim języku, czy mówicie po prostu „użytkownicy magii"?

Brwi Faia powędrowały w górę, a jego dłonie zatrzymały się.

- Czy jest coś konkretnego, co podsyciło twoje zainteresowanie? - powiedział. - Myślałem, że nie obchodzi cię magią.

- Bo nie obchodzi. Jednak pomyślałem, że jeśli jest to ważne, to powinienem wiedzieć. Powiedziałeś... - Cóż, właściwie Fai nie powiedział tak dużo, jednak domyślił się tego. - ...że poza Nihon to mężczyźni, a nie kobiety posługują się magią.

Fai opuścił łuk.

- Tak. Faktycznie, Nihon jest dość niezwykłe pod tym względem. W wielu miejscach, większość praktykantów to mężczyźni.

- Skąd to wiesz?

Fai uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

- Kuro-chan, to jest mój zawód. W moim interesie leży to, bym wiedział. Biblioteka w Ceres posiada w swych zasobach książki z wielu krajów. Wiele z nich leży daleko od granic imperium Nihon, a niektóre nawet już nie istnieją. Wszystkie mają zazwyczaj własny sposób praktykowania magii, więc nie ma jednego słowa na nazwanie jej użytkowników. To zależy od tego, w czym się specjalizujesz.

Nie było to tak prostą odpowiedzą, na jaką liczył Kurogane.

- Specjalizujesz? Co to znaczy?

- Cóż... - Fai usiadł w bardziej wygodnej pozycji, opierając się na rękach i krzyżując nogi.

- To, co nazywamy magią, nie jest takie rzadkie i specjalistyczne, jak większość ludzi zdaje się uważać. Jeśli myśleć o tym w prosty sposób, to jest to po prostu istniejąca w świecie energia, energia roślin, zwierząt, ludzi, jak i również w silniejszych symbolach, takich jak runy, czy słowa. Pytaniem nie jest gdzie ją znaleźć, ani nawet kto ją może zobaczyć, ale jak wybrać właściwy tor i kształtować go. Różne kultury i dziedziny wykorzystują odmienne sposoby, co daje różne nazwy, w zależności od praktykowanych metod.

Kurogane zauważył, że nadążał tylko w połowie. Próbował wrócić do tematu.

- Więc... Jaką metodę praktykują ludzie w Ceres?

Nie był całkowicie pewny, czy Fai odpowie na to pytanie - graniczyło ono z wyjawieniem niebezpiecznych tajemnic - ale chwilę później po prostu powiedział:

- Cóż... Pomijając niektóre specyficzne rodzaje talentów, które wydają się być wrodzone, jak widzenie przyszłości i leczenie, a patrząc tylko na te rodzaje magii, które każdy może trenować i studiować... Jest kilka szerokich kategorii. Czary – czyli Wizardry – są jedną z nich. Czarodziej wykorzystuje runy, słowa lub symbole siły, by zbudować zaklęcie, które ma z góry określony skutek. To jest zdecydowanie najbardziej wszechstronny i najlepiej udokumentowany sposób praktykowania magii, ale jest ograniczony tym, do czego można wykorzystywać symbole i nie możesz zrobić nic bez odpowiednich narzędzi i przygotowań.

To brzmiało sensownie dla Kurogane, przypominając okręgi utrzymywane przez jego matkę. Chociaż musiałby uderzyć się w głowę, zanim pomyślałby o swojej mamie jak czarodzieju.

- Istnieją więc rodzaje magii, do której nie trzeba się przygotowywać?

- Tak, kilka. Jednym z nich jest guślarstwo. Zajmuje się kontrolowaniem żywiołów, takich jak ciepło i zimno, ogień i woda czy pioruny. Ludzie, którzy to praktykują, nazywani są czarownikami.

- Kontrolowanie ognia, a także tworzenie go dzięki magii? - Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. To było nieprzyjemnie blisko rzeczy, które sam robi.

Fai uśmiechnął się.

- Mhm, to możliwe, chociaż tworzenie ognia od zera jest trochę inne i o wiele bardziej wyczerpuje energię czarownika**. **Myślałem raczej o kontrolowaniu istniejącego ognia, sprawianiu, że rośnie i maleje oraz decydowaniu, gdzie będzie podążał. W zależności od umiejętności, oraz oczywiście tego, jak wiele energii życiowej możesz poświęcić, czarownikmoże spowodować natychmiastowe efekty, jak poruszenie czy zatrzymanie się rzeczy oraz wznoszenie bariery.

Kurogane odniósł wrażenie, że zostanie z tego później przepytany.

- Bariera. Jak okręgi?

- To też jest trochę inne. Okręgi zostały zbudowane w czasie stawiania fizycznych obiektów, by je podtrzymywać. Mówię o barierze natychmiastowo stawianej przez czarownika przed nim samym, która istnieje tak długo, jak on koncentruje się na niej, albo aż jego moc się wyczerpie. Istnieje też magery**. **Jest to moc pochodząca głównie z umysłu, pozwala magowi na pewną wrażliwość na magię, a między dwoma magami o jednakowej umiejętności na cichą lub długodystansową komunikację. Predyspozycje do tego są uzależnione od danej osoby, możesz ćwiczyć i trenować tak długo jak będą ci na to pozwalać zdolności, albo i nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

- Następnie istnieje coś, co chcielibyśmy nazywać magią naturalną, ale to... - Fai stawał się coraz bardziej entuzjastyczny w swoim temacie, gestykulował z ożywieniem i blaskiem w oczach. - ...jest właśnie ten moment, gdy granica tego, co nazywamy magią jest naprawdę niewyraźna. Naturalna magia ma do czynienia z roślinami, zwierzętami, innymi stworzeniami oraz porządkiem świata przyrody.

- Na dramatyczny koniec pozostali potężni szamani, którzy mogą robić takie rzeczy, jak przyjmowanie kształtów zwierząt, a nawet kontrolowanie pogody. Jednakże, naturalna magia obejmuje również o wiele prostsze rzeczy, jak komunikowanie się z roślinami i zwierzętami. Albo nawet zielarstwo, tworzenie eliksirów lub zaklęć z magicznych roślin rosnących naturalnie na każdej górskiej łące. Nawet gotowanie zawiera w sobie elementy naturalnej magii, branie surowych składników, których nie możemy zjeść i przemienianie ich w coś, co możemy. Kto może określić, gdzie leży granica między przyziemnymi czynnościami, a tymi magicznymi? W końcu jest to ta sama energia.

Kurogane zaczęła boleć głowa. Myślał, że zadał proste pytanie i nie oczekiwał wykładu.

- W porządku, wystarczy. Zrozumiałem, że jest wiele różnych określeń, w zależności od rodzaju używanej magii. Wróćmy do zadanego przeze mnie pytania. Który z tych tytułów pasuje do ciebie? Czarodziej, mag, czarownik, szaman, czy co?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, następnie Fai zakaszlał przepraszająco. Dla odmiany wyglądał na zażenowanego.

- Więc, technicznie każdy z nich.

- Co?

- Cóż, uczyłem się na temat tych wszystkich dziedzin, i w pewnym stopniu mogę każdą praktykować. Oczywiście w niektórych jestem lepszy nich w innych, ale myślę, że mogę uczciwie powiedzieć, że jestem biegły we wszystkich.

Kurogane był całkowicie przekonany, że czarodziej drażni się z nim w jakiś sposób nawet jeśli nie był całkiem pewien puenty.

- Nie wierzę w to - powiedział nagle.

- W którą część tego nie wierzysz? - spytał Fai, tonem tak cierpliwym, że musiała to być kpina.

- Nie wierzę, że mogłeś trenować każdy rodzaj magii! Nawet jeśli one są prawdziwe, czego nie jestem pewny, nawet jeśli można się o nich dowiedzieć w bibliotece w Ceres, nie ma sposobu, byś mógł nauczyć się o nich wszystkich wystarczająco dużo w ciągu tych kilku lat! Jesteś na to zbyt młody, nawet jeśli zacząłeś się uczyć jako dziecko.

Fai patrzył na niego w prawdziwym zdumieniu, po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Zbyt młody? Kuro-chan, jak sądzisz, ile mam lat?

- Ty... - Kurogane wstrząsnęły nagle wątpliwości, podniósł oszacowanie wieku Faia o kilka lat.

- Nie wiem, dwadzieścia jeden, może dwadzieścia dwa? Nawet jeśli...

- Tyle samo, co ty? Moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi w dzieciństwie? Och, mój Boże. - Fai odetchnął powstrzymując śmiech. - Kuro-chan, zacząłem studiować magię kiedy miałem siedem lat i uczę się jej już od ponad trzech dekad.

- Co? - Kurogane spojrzał z niedowierzaniem. - Wrabiasz mnie!

Fai rozpostarł puste dłonie w zaprzeczeniu, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Przepraszam - powiedział.

Kurogane nie chciał rozmawiać z nim przez resztę wieczoru.

W jasnym świetle poranka, Kurogane rzucił skupione, surowe spojrzenie na Faia. Wciąż ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że ta drobna, gładka chłopięca twarz, której łatwo się śmiać, jest w średnim wieku, a nie ma żadnej zmarszczki, czy widocznego oszpecenia. Czy to wszystko zrobione jest przy pomocy magii? Prawdopodobnie przynajmniej jeden z rodzajów magii posiadał tajemnice wiecznej młodości, albo coś jeszcze dziwniejszego.

- Więc... Chcesz żebym uwierzył, że możesz używać każdego rodzaju magii, jaki tylko istnieje?

- Nie, nie! - zapewnił go Fai. - Nie każdego. Istnieje kilka szkół magii, o których nie wiemy zbyt dużo, ponieważ są one czystą teorią lub strzeżonymi tajemnicami – jak zaklęciana przykład. To jest jedna wielka dziura w naszej bibliotece w Ceres, to bardzo irytujące. - Fai zmarszczył brwi, jakby przypomniał sobie jakąś krzywdę.

Kurogane pomyślał nad tym.

- Więc, jak nazwałbyś kogoś, kto zaklina?**  
><strong>

Zaskoczył go krótki śmiech Faia.

- Dobre pytanie. Mniemam, że mógłbyś nazywać ich czarnoksiężnikami albo wiedźmami,jeśli to kobiety. Ale tak naprawdę nie wiem, ponieważ, jak dotąd nikt nie wie, kto posługuje się tym rodzajem magii.

- Nawet ty? - spytał dosadnie Kurogane.

Fai pokręcił głową.

- Kiedy powiedziałem, że nikt nie wie wiele na ten temat, miałem to na myśli. Zaklęcia w dużej mierze odnoszą się do teoretycznej dziedziny magii, dzięki której tworzy się portale - przejścia - do innych miejsc, przez które można przetransportować jakiś obiekt lub siebie. Wymaga to ogromnej ilości energii i kontroli, bo nawet najmniejszy błąd może być zgubny.

Ten pomysł zaintrygował Kurogane - natychmiastowa teleportacja między miejscami dawała wiele możliwości, zarówno dla jednostki, jak i na wielką skalę. Transport zabójców - armii - taborów.

- To brzmi całkiem wygodnie - zauważył.

Fai spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Naprawdę to przemyślałeś? Zrobienie takiego portalu wymaga wyrwania dziury w samej strukturze wszechświata. Jeśli masz szczęście, drugi koniec portalu znajdzie się gdzieś w naszym świecie - nie w sercu wulkanu albo na dnie oceanu. Jeśli nie masz szczęścia... Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co egzystuje poza granicami naszego świata? Jaki rodzaj potworów tam żyje?

- Nie - powiedział zaskoczony Kurogane.

- Ja też nie - rzekł Fai. - Ponieważ nikt, kto tam trafił nie wrócił, by nam o tym opowiedzieć.

- Och.

Fai wyprostował ramiona i przedstawił sedno sprawy.

- W każdym razie, istnieją rodzaje magii, której nie używam, ponieważ jest zbyt niebezpieczna, tak jak ta. Jest też kilka, których się uczyłem, ale nie miałem do nich talentu, jak uzdrawianie, oraz takich, których się uczyłem, ale szczerze wolałbym tego nie robić, jak nekromancja.

- Nekromancja? - Kurogane spojrzał zszokowany na Faia.

- To magia zajmująca się martwymi rzeczami, albo rozmową z nieżyjącymi ludźmi, lub...

- Wiem, co to znaczy! Chcę wiedzieć, co do cholery miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że nie lubisz nekromancji - to znaczy, że próbowałeś tego, a przynajmniej wiesz wystarczająco dużo, by to robić?

- Naprawdę wolę tego nie robić - powiedział Fai łagodnie. - Martwi ludzie nie są zbyt dobrymi rozmówcami. Nie tak jak ty, Kuro-pon!

Kurogane zdecydował, że nie będzie pytał o nic więcej. Nigdy.

Reszta dnia minęła w krępującej ciszy. Kurogane próbował pracować, mimo wpływu nowych informacji, które zostały na niego zrzucone. Nawet, jak dołożyli drewna do ogniska, co zwykle było sygnałem dla Faia, by zamknął się i poszedł spać, Kurogane wiercił się i przesuwał niewygodnie.

- Kuro-myu - powiedział Fai siedzący po drugiej stronie ognia. - Wiesz, to naprawdę dziwne, żebyśmy oboje nie spali przez całą noc. Dlaczego nie weźmiemy wart? Brak snu sprawia, że szczeniaczki są nieznośne!

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - odpowiedział Kurogane, podnosząc głowę z jego normalnej pozycji w trakcie snu, z jedną nogą opartą o ziemię i podbródkiem opartym o klatkę piersiową. - Zawsze śpię w ten sposób.

- Pewnie dlatego zawsze jesteś w złym humorze.

- Bierzesz pod uwagę możliwość, że to ty jesteś powodem, dlaczego zawsze jestem w złym humorze? - mruknął Kurogane.

- Niemożliwe! - stwierdził radośnie Fai. - W każdym razie, nie rozumiem, jak możesz twierdzić, że odpoczniesz, siedząc w takiej pozycji. Czyż nie strzegłem cię idealnie, kiedy brałeś kąpiel...

- Której nie zamierzałem brać...

Fai uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Daj spokój, połóż się i prześpij trochę. To będzie dla ciebie dobre, będziesz bardziej dziarski i gotowy walczyć ze wszystkimi demonami, które znajdziemy, okej?

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, Kurogane rozłożył koc i zawinął się w nim.

- Jak się obudzę i zobaczę, że zasnąłeś, wrócimy do starego sposobu - powiedział stanowczo.

- Branoc, Kuro-nyao! - zaśpiewał Fai. - Obudzę cię po północy, albo jak zobaczę zbliżające się trupy, okej? Przy pełni księżyce i tak dalej.

- Bardzo zabawne, magu - odburknął Kurogane i odwrócił się tyłem od ognia.

Mimo to, nie zasnął przez całe godziny.

Rano Kurogane zauważył, że Fai gada coraz wolniej i popełnia błędy, aż w końcu zamilkł. Nie brakowało mu nieustannego hałasu, ani w żaden sposób nie żałował, że jest cicho, jednak to było po prostu niezwykłe. A kiedy zerkał na Faia poruszającego się za nim, zamiast jego zwykłego, pustego uśmiechu, napotykał na jego twarzy grymas.

- Oj - w końcu spytał, ponownie na niego zerkając. - Coś się stało?

Zaskoczony Fai spojrzał w górę i zamrugał.

- Co sprawia, że tak sądzisz? - odparował, próbując nadać obojętną barwę swojemu głosowi.

- Jeśli jesteś chory, czy coś, po prostu powiedz. Możemy się zatrzymać na godzinę.

**- **Nie, to... Nie, to nic takiego - zapewnił go Fai. Ale wciąż miał tą samą małą zmarszczkę między brwiami i taki sam grymas na twarzy.

Kurogane zaczekał chwilę, a następnie ciągnął dalej.

- Więc, co jest?

Fai westchnął, a następnie popędził konia, aż jechał obok Kurogane, a nie za nim. Kurogane był wdzięczny, bo przynajmniej nie musiał trzymać głowy wygiętej przez ramię, by kontynuować tę rozmowę. Czekał.

Po kilku minutach Fai odpowiedział.

- Yukito mnie wzywa.

- Wzywa cię? - powtórzył zaskoczony Kurogane – Tak, jak ty wzywałeś zwierzęta? - Teraz było to nieco przerażające.

- Nie. - Fai roześmiał się, chociaż brzmiało to trochę wymuszenie. – Nie tak, właściwie. To jest specjalna komunikacja, skierowana na mnie. I działa w dwie strony. On wzywa mnie, ale ja nie muszę odpowiadać.

Kurogane czekał na wyjaśnienie, ale Fai najwyraźniej uznał tą odpowiedź za wystarczającą.

- Kto to Yukito? - spytał go.

Fai uważnie popatrzył na niego, zanim chwilę później odpowiedział.

- Drugi starszy czarodziej Króla Ceres.

- Och. - Kurogane wyprostował się w siodle, zaskoczony tą wiadomością. - Więc on jest w jakimś sensie twoim szefem, co?

Fai uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Wolimy nie myśleć o sobie w formie hierarchii, ale myślę, że tak.

- On wie, gdzie jesteś? - Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. - Czekaj, on może tu przyjść i znaleźć nas?

Fai zaśmiał się, chociaż można było zauważyć w tym śmiechu oschłość.

**- **Nie. On nigdy nie opuściłby Ceres, by przyjść po mnie. Koncentruje się na zbyt wielu granicach i czarach, by opuścić granice królestwa.

- To jest coś, tak sądzę - Kurogane rozważał tą informację. – Właściwie, dlaczego on tak mocno próbuje z tobą porozmawiać?

Fai lekko wzruszył ramionami, jego koń wyprzedził o kilka kroków Kurogane, więc wojownik nie mógł dłużej patrzeć wprost na jego twarz.

- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Król jest na mnie zły.

Kurogane zaczerpnął powietrza, czując ukłucie współczucia. Bycie w niełasce u władcy swojego kraju nigdy nie jest zabawne, jego duma wciąż cierpiała przez zbesztanie, jakie otrzymał od Amaterasui zanim wyjechał. A jednak...

- Czekaj, dlaczego miałby się na ciebie denerwować? To nie on wysłał cię na tę misję? -

Chociaż nie, Fai nigdy tego nie powiedział, prawda? On sam to tylko wywnioskował.

Fai spojrzał przez ramię na Kurogane

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie.

Kurogane zacisnął zęby.

- Więc uciekłeś od swoich obowiązków i na własną rękę tu przyszedłeś? Dlaczego?

- Cóż... - Fai zawahał się, a następnie westchnął. - Myślałem, że demony są najistotniejszym zagrożeniem. Nadal tak myślę. Musimy nauczyć się, jak walczyć z nimi, zanim będzie za późno. Król tak nie myśli, ale ja tak. Dlatego tutaj jestem. - Pokiwał głową z cichą stanowczością, zwracając twarz do przodu.

Kurogane przewrócił oczami.

- Wspaniale. Jestem w środku dziczy nie tylko ze stukniętym czarodziejem, który nawet nie używa magii, on musi być także zbiegiem. Z potencjalnym legionem innych czarodziei, chcących go dopaść i sprowadzić z powrotem. Tak, właśnie to z pewnością chciałem usłyszeć. Wszystko, czego jeszcze potrzebujemy, to para złych teściów wyjących za twoją głową, a scenariusz będzie kompletny.

Fai próbował zaprotestować przeciwko temu wyobrażeniu, ale śmiał się zbyt mocno. Był bardzo blisko tego, by spaść z konia.

Zbliżali się do granicy tego, co Kurogane uważał za zwykły patrol; nie tylko najbardziej oddalonego od Nihon punktu, do którego kiedykolwiek doszedł, ale też miejsca, gdzie zalesione wzgórza zaczęły się zamieniać w rozbite, skaliste i jałowe ziemie. Wspinali się cały dzień, ich droga wiła się między małymi kanionami, porośniętymi krzewami, niczym drzewami, wzdłuż skalistych brzegów. Kurogane chciał, by dostali się do miejsca, w którym wiedział, że będą mieli dobry widok na ziemie na zachód i północ, zanim wrócą się i zaczną schodzić.

Na jednym ze szczególnie zdradliwych stoków oboje zsiedli z koni i prowadzili je, oraz, nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu tego dnia, prowadzili spór. Przynajmniej, pomyślał Kurogane, mam rację. Fai tak naprawdę jest śmieszny, jak zwykle zresztą.

- Więc, jeśli nie nosisz hełmu, jaki jest sens noszenia reszty zbroi? - poruszył naprawdę ważną kwestię. - Zostawiasz najbardziej podatną na zranienie część ciała kompletnie odkrytą, równie dobrze możesz przyczepić sobie do głowy jasnoczerwony cel i skończyć z tym.

- Ale ja nie mogę nosić hełmu jak Kuro-chan - powiedział Fai, wcale nie brzmiącym ostrożnie tonem. - Jak mógłbym zobaczyć cokolwiek wkoło mnie, każdą stronę? Nie widziałbym nic na peryferiach. Byłbym na wpół ślepy!

- Dlatego właśnie nie należy polegać jedynie na oczach - zripostował Kurogane. - Musisz tak rozwinąć swoje zmysły, by wyczuć atak nadchodzący nawet z twojej „martwego" punktu czy z tyłu. Kiedy to opanujesz, nie będzie ważne, jak ograniczone będzie twoje pole widzenia. W każdym razie, dopóki nie będziesz narażony na atak ze wszystkich stron.

Fai zanucił trochę.

- Ale jeśli tak się stanie - powiedział. - W takim przypadku użyję magii. Wolałbym po prostu robić to, co zawsze robiłem i nie nosić hełmu.

- Ile razy już ci to mówiłem? To nie jest magia! - zaczął gorączkowo Kurogane, ale Fai nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Zamiast tego zimne, niebieskie oczy obserwował skaliste krawędzie powyżej i wokoło nich.

- Mówiąc o rzeczach ze wszystkich stron - powiedział radośnie Fai. **- **Myślę, że mamy towarzystwo, Kuro-chan.

Kurogane podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, rzeczywiście, był tam, nie do końca ukryty na kamiennym tle, szurający i drżący człowiek, schodzący z linii wzroku.

- Cholera.

- Co powinniśmy zrobić? - spytał cicho Fai, obserwując sylwetkę i nawet nie zerkając na Kurogane. - Może ci dżentelmeni chcą z nami porozmawiać?

Kurogane zastanowił się.

- Ten kanion otwiera się trochę śli chcą nas złapać tam, gdzie jest wąskie przejście, prawdopodobnie tamże zaczekają - przewidział.

- Możemy odwrócić się i wrócić na dół - zasugerował Fai.

- A oni po prostu podążą za nami.

- W porządku - powiedział rozbawiony Fai. - Wejdziemy do jaskini lwa. Co dalej?

Kurogane nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, po prostu sięgnął do pochwy i poprawił Ginryuu.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Kurogane, kiedy minęli ostatni zakręt, zobaczyli grupę postaci blokującą drogę.

- Zatrzymajcie się! - zawołał jeden z nich, co też Kurogane zrobił, poruszając ramionami by rozluźnić mięśnie, kiedy oceniał przeciwników.

Pięciu stało naprzeciwko, a siedmiu ustawiło się na kamiennych ścianach za i ponad nimi. Wszyscy mężczyźni, brudni, o pustych oczach, ubrani byli w źle dopasowane ubrania i fragmenty zbroi. Z pewnością bandyci, Kurogane pokręcił z obrzydzeniem głową. Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu zbyt głupi, by żyć.

- Więc? - odkrzyknął nieuprzejmie. - Czego chcecie?

Fai roześmiał się.

- Zawsze taki niegrzeczny, Kuro-chan! - zawołał złośliwie. - Gościmy na ich terytorium, a ty nie możesz się zdobyć nawet na uprzejmość. Spróbuj „ Panowie co możemy dla was zrobić?"

Rozproszony, ordynarny śmiech rozległ się wkoło nich i Kurogane przewrócił oczami. Bandyta stojący trochę bardziej z przodu i wyżej niż pozostali - prawie na pewno lider - śmiał się najgłośniej, śmiechem przypominającym ryczenie muła, zanim przemówił:

- Jak myślisz czego chcemy? Zapłać nam opłatę drogową.

- To nie wasza droga. - Kurogane zauważył, że przywódca uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, pokazując pozostałości po kilku zębach.

- Teraz już tak. Nie będziemy już nigdy należeć do imperium Nihon, chłopcy. Zmęczyła już nas walka na wojnie z innymi ludźmi i to za marne grosze, mamy dość niewolnictwa dla tych kurew z Edo. Nigdy więcej podatków, nigdy więcej prawa! Tworzymy własne imperium i jeśli jesteś na naszym terytorium, musisz nam zapłacić!

- Jesteście szaleni. - Kurogane napiął ramiona, zły za znieważenie Tomoyo, zaczynał widzieć na czerwono.

Fai nachylił się i spytał tonem pełnym zainteresowania.

- Co zamierzacie zrobić z demonami? Jak myślisz, ile wytrzymasz w samym środku terytorium demonów? Przeżyliście tu tak długo, ponieważ to miejsce jest podzielone i skaliste, oni nie mogą więc złapać dobrego tropu.

- Jak myślisz, kim jesteśmy, dzieciaku? - wyśmiał go przywódca, chociaż Kurogane zauważył, że kilku pozostałych mężczyzn poruszyło się niespokojnie na wzmiankę o demonach i wyglądali na zdenerwowanych.** - **Nie wierzymy w bajki! A jeśli kilka cholernych demonów pokaże się, rozprawimy się z nimi. Mamy pięćdziesięciu wojowników...

- Jak, do diabła, zamierzacie to zrobić? - parsknął Kurogane. - Masz dwunastu mężczyzn, żadnych koni, a wielu z was nie ma przyzwoitej broni.

- Będziemy mieli więcej nim dzień się skończy. Nawet pozwolimy ci odejść stąd żywym. - Biorąc pod uwagę uśmieszek towarzyszący temu zdaniu, Kurogane był skłonny wątpić w to zapewnienie.- Wszystko czego chcemy, to twoje pieniądze, konie, strój i... - mężczyzna spojrzał chytrze i mrugnął, naprawdę obrzydliwy widok** - **... twoją kobietę.

Obok niego, Fai nagle przestał się śmiać.

- Hej! - Tym razem nadeszła na pora na chichot Kurogane, a kiedy mag spojrzał na niego z kwaśną miną, zamienił się on wręcz w rechot.

- Dlaczego oni wszyscy tak zakładają? - Fai nie zwracał się do nikogo w szczególności, kiedy Kurogane się starał. - Czy mam piersi? Śliczną fryzurę? Noszę sukienkę? Nie, nie mam i nie noszę!

- Wystarczy tego gadania - zawołał przywódca bandytów, nagle poważny i groźny.- Płać.

- Taa, już widzę, jak płacę - odkrzyknął Kurogane, i sięgnął do boku po miecz.

- Ręce przy sobie - zawołał ostrzegawczo przywódca, i słychać było jak siedem postaci wychodzi z ukrycia, Kurogane rozejrzał się by zobaczyć pół tuzina łuków skierowanych w jego stronę.

- Mamy przewagę liczebną i siłową! Jeden zły krok i zostaniecie podziurawieni!

- Cóż, Kuro-sama - powiedział cicho Fai, wciąż brzmiąc na niezadowolonego** - **Co zrobimy teraz?

- Zabijemy ich - powiedział Kurogane, a jego miecz opuścił pochwę.

Kiedy skoczył do przodu usłyszał strzały, syk cięciw i trzask bełtów odbijających się od skały – i przynajmniej jeden ciężki, twardy pocisk uderzył o jego zbroję i odbił się.Znowu widział w czarno-białych barwach, koncentrując się na postaci przywódcy bandytów przed nim, świat zmniejszył się, istniał tylko on i jego przeciwnik.

Kolejne uderzenie sprawiło, że zadrżał, a krok zawahał się, ale utrzymał równowagę i szedł dalej. Bandycie ledwo starczyło czasu, by cofnąć się o dwa kroki, otwierając usta, by krzyknąć i szarpiąc broń przy boku, zanim Kurogane był przy nim, a Ginryuu wykonała szeroki łuk, odcinając jego głowę od karku jednym, czystym cięciem.

Ciało opadło niczym kukiełka z odciętymi sznurkami, Kurogane odwrócił się, sprawiając, że krew rozprysła się, kiedy uniósł miecz. Teraz był w stanie objąć wzrokiem resztę pola bitwy. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że żaden z koni nie został trafiony. Zdenerwowałby się, gdyby zostały ranne, ale w walce na śmierć i życie nie mógł ich pilnować.

Chwilę dłużej zajęło mu znalezienie Faia - nie leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi, nie walczył jeden na jednego z żadną z ciemnych postaci stojących na ścianach wąwozu - w końcu zauważył jasny błysk jego włosów... na drzewie, po drugiej stronie wąwozu, dwadzieścia metrów dalej.

- Co ty do diabła tam robisz? - zawołał, ale Fai nie odpowiedział. Jeden z łuczników zmienił cel i strzelił w stronę maga, na co on opuścił się i wychylił płynnym ruchem, jedną ręką przytrzymując się drzewa dla równowagi. Łucznik wyciągnął kolejną strzałę, by znowu wystrzelić. Kurogane ruszył w jego stronę, wcale nie taki pewien, czy zdąży na czas, kiedy coś ciemnego i szybkiego nadleciało z gwizdem od strony drzewa i uderzyło łucznika w szyję. Zginając się i charcząc, chwycił rzecz tkwiącą w jego gardle - tantou Kurogane.

- Niech to szlag! - wrzasnął Kurogane. - Jak wiele razy rozmawialiśmy o tym, by nie wyrzucać swojej jedynej broni?

- To nie jest moja jedyna broń, Kuro-chi! -Głos Faia spłynął do niego i Kurogane zobaczył w świetle słonecznym sylwetkę Faia, stojącego naprzeciw dwóch przeciwników, jednym, płynnym ruchem ściągającego coś, co okalało jego pierś – łuk. Kurogane zauważył to i zastanawiał się, jak, do diabła, znalazł on czas, by zabrać go od koni.**  
><strong>

Kolejne mocne uderzenie bełtu przypomniało mu, że nie może stracić więcej czasu stojąc i gapiąc się. Kiedy odwracał twarz, by zobaczyć, co ociera się o jego lewy bark, zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Bełt utknął w łączeniu, utrudniając poruszanie się.

- Ach, kurde... - mruknął, znowu zwracając uwagę na sytuację w wąwozie.

Niektórzy bandyci spanikowali i krzycząc, uciekali w różne strony. Inni zrozumieli jednak, że pokonanie go za pomocą pocisków jest niemożliwe, więc zebrali się przeciwko niemu, uzbrojeni w noże, pałki a nawet zardzewiałe miecze. Mały uśmiech igrał na wargach Kurogane, gdy przyjął pozycję. Wielu z nich wspólnie nie ważyło nawet połowy tego, co małe oni, a żadna z ich broni nie miała szans przeciwko jego zbroi. Wszyscy narażali się, znajdując się blisko zasięgu jego miecza.

Wszystko skończyło się po kilku minutach. Ledwo oddech Kurogane zrobił się cięższy, kiedy w końcu opuścił miecz i liczył ciała. Pięciu w wąwozie, sześciu, licząc ściętego przywódcę bandy, kolejnych troje leżało na skalnej półce. Trzech musiało uciec, warknięcie wydobyło się z gardła Kurogane, kiedy zauważył jednego z łuczników, gramolącego się po skałach sto metrów wyżej. Zbyt pionowo dla niego, by się wspinać. Jeśli próbowałby zrobić to tutaj, w tej zbroi, prawdopodobnie zleciałby twarzą w dół.

- Mogę to pożyczyć, Kuro-pi? - odezwał się głos po prawej od jego ucha. Kurogane podskoczył i prawie nadział na miecz maga, który opadł przy jego lewej stronie.

- Do diabła!

- Dziękuję - Fai chwycił strzałę tkwiącą w stawie Kurogane i szarpnął, wojownik potknął się, kiedy został uwolniony. Fai zniósł łuk z drzewa, obrócił i przyłożył ostrożnie strzałę, dostosowując nie pasującą wielkością i stylem do łuku i wypuścił w powietrze.

Strzała skręciła w locie, zamiast uderzyć w jego klatkę piersiową uderzyła w nisko plecy, tuż pod nerkami. Mężczyzna krzyczał w agonii, tracąc przyczepność na skałach i toczył się w dół, zanim wzbił się w powietrze i spadł. Ostatecznie krzyk zakończyło trzaśnięcie, kiedy uderzył o ziemię.

- Nieźle - przyznał Kurogane.

- Tandetna lotka - nie zgodził się Fai. - Nic dziwnego, że nie mogło lecieć prosto. Czego, jak przypuszczam, można oczekiwać od amatorów?

- Chyba tak - powiedział Kurogane, mrużąc oczy i patrząc w górę. Żadnego znaku życia od dwóch bandytów. Cóż, jeśli dwunastka nie była dla nich zagrożeniem, dwójka pewnie nic nie może, chyba, że mieli gdzieś pośród skalnych jaskiń schowaną większą bandę. Ale wątpił w to.

Rozglądając się po rzezi w wąwozie, do której nieoczekiwanie się przyczynił, Kurogane opuścił gardę z westchnięciem.

- Cóż, posprzątajmy ten bałagan.

- Dobrze się bawiłeś? - spytał Fai z wyższej skalnej półki, gdzie wyciągał tantou z ciała nieszczęsnego łucznika.

- Nie zapomnij zabrać ich pieniędzy. Nie sądzę, by ich sprzęt był wart złamanego grosza, jednak weź wszystko, co łatwo nieść - zawołał do niego Kurogane, kopiąc ciało wodza bandytów i pochylając się, by je przeszukać. Jeśli któryś z nich miał coś wartego zabrania, to właśnie on. - Taak, to było przyjemne, małe ćwiczenie.

- Było - potwierdził Fai i coś w jego głosie kazało Kurogane spojrzeć w górę.

- Nie masz poczucia winy, prawda? - spytał. - Wiesz, to oni zaczęli. Mogliby zabić nas obu za ubrania, które nosimy. Nie byli niczym innym, niż tylko pasożytami.

- Mhm.

- Spójrz na to w ten sposób - powiedział Kurogane. - Zapomnij, że oni byli przestępcami. Byli chodzącym pokarmem dla demonów na tym obszarze. Przebywali tutaj ile, kilka miesięcy? Mogliby nie przetrwać roku, zanim zostaliby złapani i zjedzeni, a następnie ich dusze stałyby się przekąską dla demonów. A jeśli wróciliby do Nihon, mogliby zostać ukrzyżowani, jako złodzieje i mordercy. To jest najlepszy koniec, jaki mógł ich spotkać, który oszczędził inne ofiary, które mogliby spotkać w międzyczasie.

- Ale to wciąż byli mężczyźni - powiedział miękko Fai. Spojrzał w stronę Kurogane, by napotkać jego wzrok, przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy maga były niezwykle poważne. - Myślałem, że wolisz demony. Sądziłem, że nie lubisz walczyć z ludźmi.

- Bo nie lubię - odpowiedział Kurogane i spojrzał na człowieka, któremu bez żadnego wysiłku ściął głowę, oraz na pięciu pozostałych, których zabił później. - Ponieważ to jest zbyt łatwe. - O wiele zbyt łatwe.

Nie było tutaj jedzenia, tak wysoko ponad linią drzew, lecz udało im się zdobyć wystarczająco dużo zarośli na opał, a Faiowi udało się zlokalizować samotną, roczną kaczkę z ciemnym, cętkowanym pierścieniem wokół szyi i falistym wzorem na jednym ze skrzydeł.

Kurogane spojrzał na to z niechęcią.

- Pozwól mi zgadnąć - powiedział. - Imię kaczki to Niebieskopióry lub coś takiego, miał kilka miesięcy temu polecieć na południe, ale został ranny w skrzydło i oddzielony od swojego stada, a teraz dzielnie próbuje dokonać corocznej migracji na własną rękę.

- Coś w tym rodzaju - zgodził się Fai.

Kurogane spojrzał na kaczkę. Ptak nastroszył pióra i przechylił głowę w jego stronę wydając niski krzyk.

- Mimo wszystko chcesz go zjeść?

- Taa.

Na szczyt grzbietu dotarli wcześnie następnego dnia i w końcu Kurogane mógł spojrzeć na ziemię. Światło było za nimi, patrząc na północ i wschód, szybko wypalając resztki porannej mgły.

Lasy poniżej nich były mozaiką nieciekawych kolorów. Ciemna zieleń drzew iglastych mieszała się dalej z czernią ogołoconych drzew, trochę dalej wciąż można było zobaczyć żółć i brąz jesieni, przylgnięte do drzew. Mile stąd, na północy, odznaczała się krzywizna ściany, wyznaczająca granicę między Nihon i dziczą. A jeszcze dalej na północ, wciąż wyraźnie widoczne, pomimo dystansu, było pokryte śniegiem pasmo górskie, dom Faia.

Obejrzał się, by zobaczyć czarodzieja, jego przymknięte oczy i wraz twarzy, gdy patrzył w dal.

- Hej, Kuro-sama? - zawołał cicho mag.

To było jedno z najzwyklejszych przezwisk, których używał Fai, kiedy zaczynał być nadzwyczaj poważny – chociaż nigdy nie był wystarczająco poważny, by użyć imienia Kurogane – albo kiedy jego uwaga była pochłonięta przez coś innego. To zaalarmowało Kurogane, który znał wszystkie rodzaje tego irytującego nawyku.

- Co? - odpowiedział, może trochę zbyt ostro.

Fai wydawał się tego nie zauważać, pokazując na północny wschód, na styku z kierunkiem, z którego przyszli.

- Widzisz tę kotlinę, około pięciu mil stąd, w miejscu, gdzie przełęcz prowadzi do rzeki?

Kurogane spojrzał na opisywane miejsce.

- Widzę... Co w związku z tym?

- Widzisz tam mgłę?

Chłód przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kurogane, kiedy wpatrzył się w kotlinę, a następnie przeniósł swój wzrok na maga.

- Nie - powiedział. - Nie ma żadnej mgły.

Uśmiech wykrzywiający usta Faia, miał bardzo mało wspólnego z humorem, ale mówił wiele o polowaniu.

- Zatem myślę, że znaleźliśmy naszą zdobycz - odpowiedział.

Schodzenie północnym stokiem wzniesienia było trudniejsze, niż dostanie się do punktu widokowego. Po tej stronie nie było ścieżki, a choć rozgałęzione wysoko korony drzew sprawiały, że las wydawał się być otwarty i przestronny, było to tylko złudzenie. Musieli prowadzić konie, podążając drogą wśród pni i pułapek, po stromym stoku, gdzie pozornie solidna powierzchnia ustępowała usypanemu żwirowi i opadłym igłom. Kiedy ponownie znaleźli się na równej ścieżce, oboje byli podrapani i posiniaczeni. I ostrożni.

- Możesz mi coś powiedzieć na temat rodzaju oni, którego spotkamy? - spytał cicho Kurogane, czwarty raz sprawdzając, czy może wyciągnąć Ginryuu z pochwy. Zrobił co mógł, by opisać Faiowi różne rodzaje oni, z którymi kiedyś walczył, oraz niebezpieczeństwo, jakie przedstawiały, ale nigdy nie był dobry w operowaniu słowami, a to nie było to samo, co stanąć z tym twarzą w twarz.

- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Fai nieco napiętym głosem. - W ogóle nie mogę go zobaczyć - w końcu po to jest magiczne ukrycie, prawda? To tam jest - to wszystko co wiem.

- Mhm. - Jednak gdy zbliżyli się, Kurogane był w stanie to poczuć - niespokojne uczucie, zdradliwą skazę na umyśle. Trzymał swoje zmysły otwarte i gotowe, lustrując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś nie pasującego.

W tym samym czasie Fai znalazł pierwszy trop - a raczej koń Faia, nagle płosząc się i biegnąc w bok.

- Bella! - zawołał Fai, kładąc dłoń na jej szyi. - Co się stało, panienko?

Kurogane trącił swojego konia, by stanął bliżej i pochylił się, by popatrzeć. Kopyta prawie zdeptały ludzki szkielet, leżący w nieładzie w podartych ubraniach. Kości były białe i nagie, ale świeże. Było ciężko to określić, ale nie sądził, by był to cały szkielet.  
>- To pierwszy z nich - powiedział głośno. - Został zabity niedawno.<p>

- Kto to był? - Fai brzmiał na wpół zniesmaczonego i wpół zafascynowanego, patrząc na kości. - Myślisz, że był jakoś związany z tymi bandytami, których spotkaliśmy wyżej?

- Nie mogę tego teraz określić. - Kurogane wzruszył ramionami i pogonił swojego konia. Coś w spojrzeniu Faia mówiło, jakby nie chciał się z tym zgodzić, pragnął zrobić coś więcej, ale zdecydował się bez słów ruszyć za Kurogane.

Minęli jeszcze kilka szkieletów, w tym jeden, który Kurogane zidentyfikował jako kobiecy (ale nie powiedział o tym Faiowi) oraz spaloną polanę, na której w rogu znajdowały się resztki zwęglonej i rozgrzebanej sterty skór, prawdopodobnie będących wcześniej namiotem. Oni już stąd odeszli, ale myślał, czuł, że nie są daleko.

- Już niedaleko - powiedział Fai i pokiwał. - Mgła jest gęsta.

- Zostawimy tutaj konie - powiedział Kurogane i zsiadł chrząkając i rozglądając się za czymś, do czego mógłby przymocować swoje wodze. Nigdy nie zabierał swojego konia na pole bitwy, nie tylko dlatego, że styl walki z Suwa nie nadawał się do tego, ale był to też pewny sposób na utratę konia, a nie miał ochoty wracać piechotą do Edo.

Fai spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, pochylając głowę w pytaniu.  
>- Dlaczego? - spytał. - Myślałem, że mówiłeś, iż demony piją tylko krew ludzi i nie są zainteresowane zwierzętami.<p>

- Bo nie są - odpowiedział ostro Kurogane. - Ale większe oni mogą przeciąć konia na pół jednym uderzeniem i zrzucą cię z jego grzbietu. I nie możesz założyć koniu zbroi w taki sam sposób, jak człowiekowi.

- To prawda. - Fai przybliżył głowę do łba swojego wierzchowca i położył rękę między jej uszami. Koń zatupał, zarżał, wydając dziwnie wyzywający dźwięk. Fai wyprostował się i uśmiechnął do Kurogane. - Bella powiedziała, że zaryzykuje.

Kurogane spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, a następnie pokręcił głową. Nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z koniem.

- W porządku. – Zrezygnowany, zgodził się z koniecznością jazdy wraz z magiem na jego koniu, gdy klacz maga zostanie zabita. I starał się nie myśleć zbyt wiele o takiej możliwości.

Ruszyli dalej i wkrótce żaden z nich nie potrzebował specjalnych zmysłów, by znaleźć ich ofiarę. Mogli to usłyszeć, istotę przedzierającą się przez zarośla, dźwięk łamanych drzew, samego lasu, przepływał między drzewami, aż do ich uszu. Nagle wyszli na polanę, otoczoną z obu stron szeroką, płytką rzeką. Zatrzymali się.

- Tutaj – powiedział Kurogane, wyciągnął miecz z pochwy, znalazł solidny grunt pod stopami i ustawił się w bojowej pozycji – Tutaj będziemy walczyć.Fai wyglądał na lekko zdziwionego.  
>- Nie powinniśmy najpierw tego znaleźć? - spytał. Jego koń niespokojnie odsunął się o krok od niego.<p>

- Nie. - Ostry uśmiech wykrzywił jeden kącik ust Kurogane, kiedy podniósł głowę, wpatrując się w cień po drugiej stronie rzeki. - To przyjdzie do nas samo.

Oni wybuchnął na skrawku cienia na drugim brzegu, a mała sosna przewróciła się przez to na bok. Zaryczał dźwiękiem sprawiającym, że drzewa zadrżały niemalże w korzeniach i Kurogane zajęło kilka sekund, zanim zmniejszył dystans, by ocenić jego wielkość. Tym razem był tylko jeden, ale olbrzymich rozmiarów, a jego głowa górowała dziesięć metrów wyżej w powietrzu. Poruszał się na czterech masywnych odnóżach, pokrytych szarym, brudnym, skołtunionym futrem. Jego druga połowa, wznosząca się nad nogami, była torsem i ramionami, prawie ludzkimi, jeśli jakikolwiek człowiek mógł mieć twarz pająka z dwoma zestawami żuwaczek nad poruszającą się paszczą, umiejscowioną pod (Kurogane naliczył sześć) okrągłymi, żarzącymi się na żółto oczyma. Szukał – ale nie znalazł – wybrzuszenia na klatce piersiowej i gardle potwora. A więc to nie jest gospodarz. Odetchnął na tą wiadomość, nigdy nie mógł zmusić Faia do założenia hełmu.

Oni zaryczał ponownie, szczęki otwarły szeroko jego usta, a następnie ruszył, unosząc wokół siebie fale wody, niczym fontanna.  
>- Cholera – wymamrotał Kurogane, dokonując w głowie szybkiej kalkulacji. W żaden sposób nie mógł przyjąć tej szarży stojąc. Zamiast tego poczekał, aż potwór był prawie nad nim, a masywna trójpalczasta ręka zawahała się, by go uderzyć, zanim się ruszył. Kiedy zaatakował, ciął przy pomocy Ginryuu, ostrze przecięło brudne futro i skórę. Trochę czarnej krwi sperliło się i wyleciało, ale było to tylko powierzchowne cięcie. Tym razem był bez wątpliwości opancerzony pod skórą, Kurogane wymruczał kolejne przekleństwo, kiedy potwór obrócił się i podążył ku niemu, dużo szybciej niż można było się spodziewać, patrząc na jego wielkość.<p>

Strzała, sycząc, nadleciała z prawej strony potwora i uderzyła w bok jego twarzy, tuż obok żuwaczki. Zaraz pojawiła się kolejna, trochę dalej od głowy, w kierunku szyi. Oni zaryczał w furii i masywną łapą sięgnął ku pociskowi, ale Kurogane mógł wywnioskować z kąta, pod jakim wciąż były wbite strzały i z ich długości, że nie były niczym więcej, jak powierzchownym atakiem, nie robiącym potworowi większych szkód, niż on wyrządził, atakując Ginryuu.

Kurogane skorzystał z nieuwagi demona, by posunąć się na przód, wkładając całą swoją siłę w cięcie w bok oni. Dostrzegł Faia za potworem, wciąż na koniu, starającego się utrzymać bezpieczny dystans, kiedy przygotowywał łuk i wyciągał kolejną strzałę. Po raz pierwszy Kurogane docenił dziwną komunikację Faia ze swoim wierzchowcem. Nie używał wodzy, czy uździenicy, co oznaczało, że mógł wykorzystać obie ręce do naciągania i strzelania z łuku, wciąż utrzymując się na koniu i kontrolując go tylko przy pomocy nóg.

Zobaczył wyłom i zmienił kąt ataku, uśmiechając się, kiedy poczuł, jak uderzenie połączyło ich, zobaczył, jak Ginryuu zanurza się głęboko w ogromne mięśnie w pachwinie bestii, rozrywając ścięgna. Nie było to na tyle szybkie, by mógł teraz wykonać odwrót, pomyślał, kiedy wyszarpnął miecz, sprawiając, że krew wytrysnęła.

Klekoczący odgłos zabrzmiał tuż nad nim, więc spojrzał w górę, prosto w potwornie zdeformowaną twarz kreatury, szczuropodobnego stwora, ze świecącymi, żółtymi oczyma, mniej niż stopę od jego twarzy. Nie miał czasu na unik, kiedy wystrzelił ku niemu, gwałtownie uniósł więc lewą rękę, żeby go powstrzymać. Uczepił się jego ramienia, cztery kończyny szarpały i drapały jego zbroję z niewiarygodną siłą. Był rozmiaru olbrzymiego psa i Kurogane syknął, kiedy trzy kolejne pary żółtych oczu spojrzały na niego z miejsca gdzie gnieździły się, na garbie oni.

Cofnął się, wciąż zmagając z pierwszym szczuropodobnym potworem. Wyglądał jak pasożyt, ale, do cholery jasnej, nigdy nie widział takiego dużego, ani tak silnego, ani z takimi łapami, niemal jak dłońmi, trzymającymi jego zbroję. To wytrąciło go z równowagi, hamując jego zdolność do obrotu, bądź sięgnięcie po drugą broń – nie żeby Souhi mogła coś zdziałać na tak małym dystansie.

Druga szczurza kreatura skoczyła z pleców potwora i wylądował na jego ramieniu. Zaczęła uderzać w jego głowę i chociaż nie mogła przebić się przez twardy pancerz jego hełmu, przez taką siłę Kurogane dzwoniło w uszach i kręciło się w głowie. Większe oni ponownie odwróciło się przodem do niego, rycząc triumfalnie, poruszało się wolniej i wlekło prawą nogę, ale nic nie zmniejszało szybkości, czy niszczącej siły jego ramion.

Kolejny syczący odgłos pochodził z miejsca, którego nie mógł zobaczyć. Poczuł silne uderzenie w jego głowę, a następnie szczurzy potwór z paskudnym piskiem złapał się za szyję i spadł, wijąc się na ziemi ze strzałą wystającą z pleców. Czarodziej musiał krążyć wokoło, by uzyskać czysty strzał, bez potwora na drodze. Druga strzała zrzuciła tego, który przyczepił się do jego ramienia, więc w końcu mógł zmienić swoją pozycję i użyć Ginryuu. Nie było nic więcej dookoła. Odetchnął głęboko i skupił swoje ki, w ramieniu, w którym trzymał miecz, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń.

- Senryuu hikougeki! - krzyknął, pozwalając ładunkowi wydostać się na zewnątrz, przesuwając się po mieczu. Wyjący ładunek energii uderzył w demona, wyszczerbiając przynajmniej opancerzenie. Oni zatoczył się do tyłu, wydając rozdzierający krzyk pełen bólu i oburzenia przez atak.

-Och, ładna poprawa, Kuro-pyon! - zawołał za nim beztroski, zdyszany głos.

- Zamknij się i walcz! – warknął, nie spuszczając oczu z głównego przeciwnika. Trzy szczuropodobne istoty leżały zgniecione pod jego stopami, ale gdzie był czwarty? Usłyszał ten sam nieziemski pisk za sobą i zaniepokojone rżenie konia, ale nie było czasu, by się obejrzał i sprawdził, co się dzieje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Fai mógł sobie sam z tym poradzić. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na łażącego przed nim potwora, jego oddech stał się ciężki i szybki, kiedy szukał jego słabych punktów. Gdzie, gdzie na tej kreaturze pancerz był słabszy, gdzie były punkty narażone na atak...?

Jego wcześniejszy atak rozdarł lewą stronę oni, jego tors i głowę. Jedno z oczu było wyłupane i z tego miejsca wyciekała czarna ciecz, ale potwór najwyraźniej mógł obrócić głowę i dostosować do tego. Tędy nie można dostać się do mózgu. Klatka piersiowa i szyja były narażone w tej pozycji, z podniesionym zadem, ale były też tak dokładnie opancerzone, że wątpił, by nawet smok mógł się przez nie przebić. Może inne ścięgna...?

Kolejna strzała przeleciała świszcząc nad jego głową i wbiła się w szyję oni, a następnie zapaliła się. Kurogane warknął sfrustrowany – to wciąż nie była poprawna technika – ale nie mógł odmówić jej efektywności. Oni zawył, poruszając masywnymi ramionami w próbie schwytania niebieskiego ognia, rozprzestrzeniającego się po jego brudnym futrze na głowie. Potwór uniósł się ociężale, pozostawiając dwie przednie łapy na ziemi.

Kurogane zobaczył to odsłonięcie i zaatakował w tej samej chwili. Dolna część klatki piersiowej oni, podbrzusze i wnętrzności były w tym momencie narażone. Rzucił się do przodu, przez chwilę będąc pod uniesionymi nogami. Musiał się trochę skulić, by dostać się na tę pozycję, ale niezbyt dużo, następnie ustawił odpowiednio swoje nogi, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zawołał „Tenma-ku ryusen!", kierując podmuch w górę, w miękkie podbrzusze.

Ogień eksplodował w ogromnej dziurze, powstałej w klatce piersiowej i opancerzeniu oni. Kurogane został przygnieciony do ziemi przez odrzut. Był oszołomiony, ledwie wystarczyło mu przytomności, by przetoczyć się na bok i przesunąć na czworakach, bo płonące, ciężkie ciało niemalże na niego upadło. Nie udało mu się tego zrobić do końca, jedna z masywnych kończyn wylądowała na jego plecach. Leżał przez chwilę ogłupiony, na wpół ślepy przez smród palonego futra i ciała demona, krążący wokół niego.

Dźwięk kopyt konia na żwirze przywrócił go do zmysłów, złapał za Ginryuu w panice, chociaż nie mógłby się podnieść szybko z tej pozycji. Ale to był tylko Fai, mag był tak zdyszany jak nigdy Kurogane go nie widział, krople potu spływały po jego czole i dyszał ciężko. Uśmiechał się jak szaleniec, jednakże zsunął się z konia, sięgnął w dół i podał Kurogane dłoń, pomagając mu wydostać się spod cielska oni.

- Nieźle – wydyszał Fai, kiedy wywalczył wolność Kurogane i łowca demonów był już na nogach. - Z wyjątkiem tego zakończenia. Nienawidzę widzieć biednego Kuro-pyuu pogrzebanego pod połową cielska płonącego demona. Nikt ci wcześniej nie mówił, żebyś nie podcinał gałęzi, na której siedzisz?

Teraz Kurogane miał szansę, by rozejrzeć się po polu bitwy. Zauważył cztery szczurze ciała, pocięte i zdeptane, leżące w połowie żwirowego brzegu. Koń miał na swoim boku długie, lekko krwawiące skaleczenie, ale wydawał się wyjść z tego bez szwanku, a Fai wciąż trzymał zabarwiony na czarno tantou w lewej ręce.

- Ty też nieźle sobie poradziłeś – odpowiedział Kurogane, a potem wykaszlał popiół z gardła. - Tym razem przynajmniej wiedziałeś, że lepiej nie wyrzucać swojej cholernej broni.

Fai wzruszył lekko ramionami i nawet uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
>- Cóż – powiedział, odwracając się do wciąż palącego się cielska. – Może powinniśmy odejść stąd i znaleźć miejsce, by odpocząć i umyć się? Czy raczej rozbijemy tej nocy tutaj obozowisko? Mielibyśmy ognisko i obiad w jednym.<p>

Kurogane jęknął.

Wreszcie znaleźli inne miejsce na obozowisko, na błotnistej równinie kilka mil w górę rzeki od truchła demona. Bliskość rzeki oznaczała, że mają szansę umycia się, co zachwyciło Faia, chociaż Kurogane sądził, że jemu jest to bardziej potrzebne. W końcu przed twarzą Faia nie eksplodował płonący oni.

Fai paplał podekscytowany, gdy rozbijali obóz, skacząc w koło jak piłka - Kurogane sądził, że wciąż jest pod wrażeniem zabicia pierwszego oni i nie jest pewien, jak spożytkować energię. Tyle co do jego dojrzałości, ha, nigdy nie będzie w stanie myśleć o Faiu jako starszym, czy mądrzejszym. Żaden z nich nie zaproponował ćwiczeń z bronią - raczej zbędnych tej chwili - i oboje ucztowali na resztkach z wczorajszego obiadu oraz żywności na podróż bez narzekań.

- Hej... Fai - powiedział w końcu Kurogane, pozwalając sobie na małą rozkosz użycia imienia maga. Fai spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, szeroko otwierając niebieskie oczy.

- Nie było aż tak źle - ciągnął dalej, a mrukliwość w jego głosie przeczyła prawdziwym emocjom. - Prawdopodobnie mógłbyś trenować, by stać się prawdziwym łowcą demonów.

Fai uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc komplement ukryty w jego słowach.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

- Taak - odpowiedział Kurogane. -Nie... przeszkadza mi, że znowu jesteś przy moim boku. - Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, czując się niezręcznie. Nigdy nikogo nie chwalił. W końcu zakończył to, stanowczo kiwając głową, podkreślając tym swoje słowa.

- Dzięki, Kuro-chan. - Fai wciąż uśmiechał się, a jego głos był radosny. Kurogane nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jego oczy wyglądają jakoś... smutno.

Być może nie czekał z niecierpliwością na rozstanie ich dróg. Z pokonanymi oni, patrol niedługo się skończy i Kurogane wkrótce będzie mógł wrócić do Edo, a Fai... podąży na północ, gdzie jego król i inni czarodzieje czekają, by wyładować swój gniew. Może. Kurogane nie udawało się zrozumieć, co dzieje się w umyśle maga, w każdym razie nie bardziej, niż miałby wiedzieć cokolwiek o magicznej polityce Ceres.

Nagle wstał, odgarniając popiół w ognisku, aż do węgli.  
>- Idę spać - powiedział. - Weźmiesz pierwszą wartę.<p>

- Okej – zgodził się Fai. Kurogane niemalże oczekiwał, że odprowadzi go dokuczliwymi uwagami na temat tego, że kładzie się tak wcześnie, jak szybko się męczy i że nie jest wytrzymały - och, bogowie, przebywał z magiem tak długo, że słyszał te jego głupie zaczepki w głowie, nawet jeśli drugi mężczyzna nic nie powiedział.

Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się z niej zarówno zmęczenia, jak i czarodzieja i rzucił się w koce, by pójść spać. Cokolwiek przeszkadzało Faiowi, poradzi sobie z tym rano.

- Dobranoc... Kurogane - powiedział Fai. Niezwykły fakt usłyszenia jego pełnego imienia z ust czarodzieja prawie odepchnął go znad krawędzi snu.

Zbliżała się północ, księżyc osiągnął zenit, półkole świeciło bladym światłem nad lasem. Fai wciąż siedział przed ogniem, ciesząc się ciepłem rozżarzonych węgli tuż przy jego twarzy. To było zabawne, w przełęczach w Ceres noc taka jak ta byłaby mroźna, wiatr wyłby z temperaturą poniżej zera. Ale nawet ta późna jesień sprawiała, że czuł chłód na plecach. Spędził tutaj, na nizinie, zbyt dużo czasu, zbyt daleko od swojego kraju.

Kurogane wciąż spał, dźwięk jego oddechu – raczej nie chrapania, tylko głębokiego, zgrzytliwego oddechu w wolnym rytmie – przekonał Faia, że naprawdę spał. Nauczył się, podczas tych kilku tygodni, różnicy między Kurogane leżącym, ale wciąż czujnym i napiętym, a Kurogane, który śpi. W ten sam sposób nauczył się różnicy między cichym Kurogane, ponieważ myśli, a cichym Kurogane, bo jest senny. Kurogane zirytowanym przez to, że jest głodny, a Kurogane zdenerwowanym przez coś, co Fai powiedział lub zrobił. Kurogane warczącym z zażenowania albo podrażnienia, a Kurogane naprawdę złym. Przypatrywał się każdej wariacji jego ekspresji i nastroju.

Zastanawiał się, czy Kurogane zirytowałby się, gdyby wiedział, jak łatwo go rozgryźć, kiedy myśli, że dobrze ukrywa swoje uczucia i reakcje. Łowca demonów spędził zbyt dużo czasu samemu, by wiedzieć, jak efektownie okłamywać innych. Ale za to Kurogane był bardzo dobry w odczytywaniu jego własnych reakcji, kiedy Fai był przekonany, że dobrze je ukrył. Dziwne spojrzenia, które Kurogane rzucał mu każdego wieczoru na obozowisku dowodziły tego. Był inteligentnym obserwatorem, przyglądającym się uważnie. Było trudno ukryć przed nim cokolwiek na długo. Fai uśmiechnął się do siebie małym, melancholijnym uśmiechem. Kurogane nie pytał, nie naciskał na niego, nie lubił się wtrącać w czyjeś sprawy.

Fai pochylił się i sięgnął do swoich rzeczy. Wyciągnął nóż Kurogane. To była niemalże pierwsza rzecz, którą dał mu Kurogane, podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Od tego momentu, nóż uratował mu życie pół tuzina razy. Wyciągnął go, powoli, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku i przyglądał się ostrzu w świetle ogniska. Tak bardzo przypominał mu Kurogane: prosty, bez ozdób, ale elegancki i śmiercionośny, piękny w swojej klarownej funkcji. Jakże piękny. Nawet teraz szumiał w słabym rezonansie z właścicielem, do którego został dostrojony.

Fai podniósł blade ostrze noża do twarzy i przycisnął je lekko do ust. Zamknął oczy, a następnie otworzył je z westchnieniem. Nie było potrzeby w zaprzeczaniu teraz temu, że zakochał się w Kurogane i było to najbardziej beznadziejne uczucie, którego nigdy nie znał, biorąc pod uwagę to, kim byli. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co musiał zrobić. Te kilka minionych tygodni było jak sen, fantazja, gdzie nie istniał na świecie nikt poza nimi.

Ale... sen musi się skończyć.

Wstał cicho, pod osłoną ciemności nocy, idąc do miejsca, gdzie leżał śpiący Kurogane, teraz naprawdę śpiący. W przyćmionym świetle był on zwalistym kształtem, czarna zbroja pochłaniała blask ognia, ale Fai wiedział z obserwacji, że istniało jedno słabiej opancerzone miejsce, tam, gdzie hełm łączył się z kołnierzem.

- Przepraszam, Kurogane - wyszeptał i mocno pchnął nóż w dół.


End file.
